La historia todavia no acaba
by Sol Potter Uzumaki
Summary: Las cartas Clow resultan no ser las únicas cartas mágicas y junto con la venganza de un nuevo clan y un triangulo amoroso...shaoran y sakura estaran por fin juntos?... misterio, humor, romance, nuevos personajes..entren no se arrepentiran!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el fic que no podrás dejar de leer…**

**Lucía G. y Sol S.**

**Con la participación especial y critica de Luna S.**

(n/aBueno este es mi primer fic y el de una amiga espero q les guste..nos hemos esforzado muxo ^^)

**Después de la segunda película…**

Introducción:

_La niebla cubría las calles de San Petersburgo, aun no era la mañana y las luces de los faros eran las únicas que alumbraban la ciudad. El silencio reinaba en este lúgubre paisaje, hasta que unos pasos fríos y pausados aparecieron, acompañados de una silueta esbelta y negra. Caminaba en dirección hacia una vieja casa abandonada, por un momento el silencio volvió a reinar. Nuevamente todo volvió a como había estado en un primer momento. Luego unas breves palabras, pronunciadas en un sutil susurro…._

_**BOOM!**_

_La gente de alrededor se levantó sorprendida de un salto. ¿Qué pudo ser ese extraño sonido? Todos miraron hacia las ventanas, una luz brillante salió de la mansión hasta el cielo iluminando el vecindario, sólo duró un momento que fue eterno para todos los espectadores. Después, la luz se extinguió…_

**Capítulo 1**

Sakura se despierta en la mañana; en sueños se había encontrado a aquel apuesto muchacho del que se había enamorado hace 3 años, Shaoran Li.

-Mi querido Shaoran…- dice Sakura un poco adormitada y a la vez triste de recordar que Shaoran ya no estaba.

-Sakurita!!! – Dice Kero.- Ya despertaste!

-Sí, Kero-dijo Sakura bostezando-pero otra vez soñé con Shaoran…

Sakura no había podido dormir bien durante un tiempo ya que Shaoran le quitaba el sueño, se quedaba horas pensando en el porqué de que este no se comunicara…

-Otra vez con ese mocoso…

-Kero! – le regaña Sakura ¬¬

-Está bien, lo siento, con ese niño (mocoso, dice Kero en sus pensamientos).

-Pero de una u otra forma, tienes razón no he tenido señal de Shaoran durante todo este tiempo- dice Sakura triste.

Tras pasar esto Sakura recuerda aquel osito que Shaoran le entrego antes de partir a China. Y en sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer unas lágrimas mientras que ella recordaba el momento en que él se le declaro. En eso Sakura recuerda que Shaoran le prometió que regresaría por ella, pero la pregunta era cuando. Ya habían pasado tres años y no tenía ni señal de él, estaba comenzando a pensar que ya se había olvidado de ella.

-Sakura!!!- dice Fujikata. -Se te hace tarde para el colegio.

-Si papá, enseguida voy- responde Sakura volviendo a la realidad de sus pensamientos.

Sakura se cambia y baja a desayunar:

-Buenos días mamá – dice Sakura viendo la imagen de su madre.- Buenos días papá…

-Buen día Sakura- dice Fujikata

-Buenos días hermano…

-Buenos días monstro- dice Touya. XD

Sorprendentemente Sakura no le responde a su hermano, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, sobre todo en el principal, Shaoran.

-Que te sucede, hija, te noto un poco absorta… - Dice Fujikata

-No pasa nada papá…- dice Sakura dándole una sonrisa que no convenció mucho a su padre.

Comiendo en la mesa:

-Padre has visto el noticiero esta mañana?-le dice Touya.

-Algo interesante pasó?

-Bueno no lo llamaría que tanto interesante pero, te acuerdas de esa casa antigua de San Petersburgo que todos decían que estaba embrujada?

-Si, porque? Ya la demolieron?

-Bueno en realidad según los testigos se cree que explotó en la madruga.

-Explotó?-preguntó Sakura, que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-No, solo se cree ya que nadie lo vio con exactitud monstruo. Pero será mejor que te apures o sino llegaras tarde.

-Ah! Es verdad, -y con esto se llevo todo lo que quedaba de su desayuno en la boca.- gacias po los alimentos.-dijo mientras masticaba la comida.

Se puso sus patines y salió de la casa.

A pesar de que lo que le había contado su hermano era muy raro; Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran… ¿Porqué no se había comunicado?, ¿Por qué no le escribió o algo por el estilo? ¿Le habría pasado algo malo? O ¿Ya se habría olvidado de ella y tendría otra novia?...

Con esto Sakura se deprimió pero vio que en la esquina la esperaba Tomoyo.

-Hola Tomoyo - le dice Sakura algo sorprendida-pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, es que últimamente te he visto algo deprimida Sakura- le dice Tomoyo mientras iban a la escuela.-Y por eso decidí acompañarte hoy.

-Gracias Tomoyo.-le dice dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Tomoyo siempre había apoyado a Sakura, esa era una de las muchas virtudes de Tomoyo.

-Me quieres decir porque has estado tan preocupada?- le pregunta Tomoyo

-Es que últimamente he pensado mucho en Shaoran y pienso…pienso que ya se olvidó de mí… pensé que ya había superado eso…pero por alguna razón…-Sakura no pudo terminar la frase ya que las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas se lo impedían.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Shaoran te amaba más que nada en el mundo y no te va a olvidar jamás.- le dice Tomoyo

-Gracias Tomoyo definitivamente me has hecho sentir mejor…- dice Sakura y la abraza.

**Hong kong, China**

-Madre, me llamabas?-dice un joven entrando a la habitación de su madre.

-Si, Shaoran hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.-dijo su madre señalando un asiento frente al zullo.

Shaoran se sentó en la silla indicada, preguntándose qué era eso tan importante de lo que su madre quería hablar.

-Shaoran, grandes peligros se han liberado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No estoy muy informada sobre esto, pero el equilibrio de la magia se ha roto.

-¿El equilibrio?

-Si, como sabes, el equilibrio de la magia está compuesta por dos energías, una positiva y la otra

-Negativa-dijo Shaoran completando la frase.

-Sí, la orden ni yo sabemos cómo, pero la energía negativa a aumentado, aunque solo ha sido un poco, tememos que esto aumente.

Silencio.

-¿Y yo dónde entro aquí?

-Shaoran, tú tienes que hallar la forma de volver el equilibrio, pero para eso vas a necesitar la ayuda de alguien.

-¿Quién?

-De la Card Captor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Japón, Tokio**

En las clases…

-Por favor saquen todos sus cuadernos que hoy vamos a repasar la gravedad.

-¿Qué?…no… ¡profesor!-se empezaron a quejar los alumnos.-ya vimos mucho de eso…

-Nada de quejas y ahora-dijo escribiendo en la pizarra.-vamos a repasar las funciones de la gravedad. Alguien sabe cuál es la primera?

-Yo profesor-dijo Rika levantando la mano.-la primera función de la grave…

…

_Todo estaba oscuro, solo se veían las luces de los edificios y calles. Solo resaltaba una torre. De repente frente a ella se vio una silueta. No sabía si era hombre o mujer ya que tenía una capa que lo/a cubría._

_Delante de esa persona estaba la gran torre de Tokio. Iluminada como siempre._

_La capa de la silueta se movía al compás del viento. Sakura quería acercarse, dio un paso lento esperando que la silueta no desapareciera._

_Le intrigaba mucho quién podía ser esa persona. ¿Era alguien que ya conocía? O..._

…

-Señorita Kinomoto?

-Eh?-dijo Sakura confundida, pero entonces se dio cuenta que seguía en el salón de clases.-AH!-Sakura no lo podía creer, ¡Se había quedado dormida!

Poco a poco se fue enrojeciendo de la vergüenza ya que todos la estaban mirando.

-Se encuentra bien?-

-Eh…si claro.-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces sigamos con la clase-dijo el profesor alejándose de la carpeta de Sakura.

Con esto todos los alumnos dejaron de mirarla para atender a la clase del profesor.

Sakura hubiese seguido roja sino se hubiera acordado de su sueño.

Ese sueño…ya lo había tenido antes, no con la misma silueta pero, lo tuvo antes de conocer a Kero, a la profesora Kogane…

-¿Profesor?-preguntó un alumno-Este tema va entrar en el próximo examen?

-Sí.

(¿QUE!!!???)-Sakura

RIIIIIIIN, RIIIIIIN-sonaron las campanas y con esto todos los alumnos salieron al recreo.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Tomoyo

-Eh? Sí, claro-(Será mejor que no le cuente nada a Tomoyo no quiero preocuparla más de lo que está por mi culpa)

-Bueno si tú lo dices.-dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida.

**Aeropuerto.**

Pasajeros del vuelo 4-5-2-3-8-9 con destino a Tokio, por favor abordar el avión de la Terminal 5.

-No puedo creer que vaya a regresar…Sakura…

**Londres, Inglaterra**

-Para que es la maleta?-dijo sorprendida una joven de cabello largo.

-El momento ha llegado.-le responde este.

-A que te refieres con eso? Ya no había terminado todo?

-Eso fue lo que pensé, pero había dejado al lado otro pequeño detalle.

-A que te refieres?

-Eso ahora no te lo puedo contar, ya que debo ir rápido a otro lugar.

-Otro lugar? Cual? Déjame acompañarte.

-No, esta vez no podrás venir, después de todo no voy a ser yo quien pelee.

-Entonces quien?

Este no le responde pero le da una mirada que le dio a entender quien iba a pelear.

-Estás seguro de esto? Apuesto que hace tiempo no practica la magia.

-Lo sé, pero no fue mi decisión, sino la de Clow.

Serró la maleta, ya equipada con lo necesario, se despidió de aquella chica y se fue directo al aeropuerto.

-Adonde se dirige usted?-le preguntó el encargado de los boletos.

-A Tokio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Tokio, Japón**

En el cuarto de sakura…

-¿¡QUE TUVISTE OTRA VES UNO DE ESOS SUEÑOS!?-preguntó Kero horrorizado.

-Sh!!!! Calla, que mi hermano te puede oír.-le regaña Sakura.

-O perdón-dijo calmándose.

-Pero aún así tienes razón-dijo echándose en la cama.-Es muy raro que tenga otra vez estos sueños…

-Eso significa que algo va a ocurrir.-dijo kero serio.

Sakura lo miró.

-Tú crees?

-Bueno es lo más probable…pero sigue siendo una teoría.

-Sakura!! A cenar!!-la llamo Fujitaka.

-Ya voy.-con esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Eh…Sakura..-kero la miro serio.

Sakura se asusto.

-Que-que pasa?

-No te vayas de olvidar de mi postre. XD

Apareció una gran gota en la nuca de Sakura. ¬¬

Una vez más en el comedor…

-Oye monstruo no deberías hablar tan fuerte, los vecinos se irán si lo sigues asiendo.

-NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO!!!

-Vamos chicos- los calma su padre, más relajado por ver a Sakura normal.

Y después de bendecir los alimentos, empezaron a comer.

-Alguna noticia sobre la casa embrujada?-le pregunta Sakura a su hermano.

-Bueno, no se sabe todavía si el ruido que se oyó fue una explosión.

-Pero ya quitaron la casa? Digo, si ya está toda demolida…

-No está demolida-le interrumpió su hermano.-solo hay un hueco en el techo, de ahí todo está intacto.

-Entonces no pudo ser una explosión ya que si no se hubiera demolido toda la casa.

-Nadie lo sabe…

No podía dormir. Ya que cada vez que lo intentaba su rostro aparecía en sus pensamientos. Su corazón era como un tambor o una bomba a punto de estallar…la volvería a ver… Se habría olvidado de él? Ya saldría con otra persona?...

No lo sabía.

Aún así no le sorprendería que ya lo hubiese olvidado ya que él nunca se comunico: ninguna llamada, ninguna carta; nada. Es por eso que parte de él no quería volver a Tokio. Nunca se había comunicado ya que no quiso que Sakura sufriera con falsas esperanzas…después de todo su madre la había hecho salir con otra…a alguien que nunca quiso…

Los pensamientos de Shaoran se metían tan rápido que estaba mareándose. Que le diría cuando la viera? La reconocería?...preguntas como esa no lo dejaban dormir, pensar, ni hacer nada.

-Pasajeros por favor abróchense los cinturones que en pocos minutos aterrizaremos en Tokio.

Decidió entonces tranquilizarse, ya pronto aterrizarían y no podía seguir así, sus preguntas serían respondidas una vez estando allí. No había, otra salida.

**San Petersburgo, Rusia**

Era ya muy de noche, sin embargo una silueta encapuchada sobresalía de toda la oscuridad. Esta estaba caminando como si estuviera de compras, mirando de un lado a otro, entonces vio a otra silueta.

-Ya tengo lo que me pidió Cep.-dijo dándole un libro.

-Muy bien hecho aprendiz-dijo una voz lúgubre inspeccionando el libro.-Ya estás listo para tu último reto.

-Lo que usted diga Cep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Tokio, Japón**

Al día siguiente…

Sakura se sienta en su pupitre, y ve que Tomoyo todavía no llega. Entonces la puerta del salón se abre y Tomoyo entra un poco más alegre de lo inusual.

-Que pasó Tomoyo, porqué estas tan feliz?-le pregunta Sakura algo confusa.

-Espera y verás.

En eso el profesor entra y da un anuncio a la clase.

-Alumnos hoy a llegado un ex compañero zullo, por favor denle una cálida bienvenida a Li Shaoran.

Sakura se quedó helada al escuchar el nombre de Shaoran; era verdad? No lo había imaginado?

En eso entra un joven alto, de pelo y ojos marrones…Sí, no había duda, era Shaoran.

-Por favor Shaoran siéntate…detrás de la señorita kinomoto.-dijo el profesor señalando el pupitre atrás de Sakura

Al escuchar su nombre Sakura se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

Sakura se queda callada durante toda la clase y Shaoran también. Logra notar como algunas chicas se quedaban mirando a Shaoran. Era cierto que durante esos años que pasaron Shaoran se había puesto muy guapo y se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia él seguían siendo los mismos.

A la hora del recreo Shaoran se le acerca a Sakura.

-Hola- le dice algo nervioso.

-Hola- le responde Sakura, mientras se ruboriza un poco.

-Hace tiempo que ya no nos vemos- dice él.

-Si…tienes razón- le contesta.

-Sakura…no quiero ofenderte pero, he venido a Tokio por asuntos de magia.

-Pero, porque no te comunicaste – le dice Sakura, refiriéndose a lo que paso estos tres años.

-Prefería no causarles molestias – le dice Shaoran, refiriéndose a su llegada a Japón.

Al darse cuenta de esto Sakura decidió no volver a preguntar.

-Asuntos de magia?-pregunta Sakura volviendo a entrar en el tema.

-Bueno… si es que…no sé si sabes pero la magia está compuesta por dos energías…

-Sí una positiva y la otra negativa…de eso están compuestas las cartas Clow, bueno que ahora son cartas Sakura…

-Sí, pero no sé porque ni como, pero este equilibrio se ha roto.

-Roto?!

Riiiiiiiin, Riiiiiiiin – Suenan las campanas y Sakura y Shaoran tienen que volver a clases.

-Te acompaño a tu casa después de clases – le dice él. -Y te cuento mas a detalle que es lo que está pasando.

-Gracias- le dice Sakura.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 6-1-2-9-3-4-7-0**,** con destino a Tokyo, el avión está a punto de partir.

-Ya llego la hora de volver a luchar…-

**San Petersburgo, Rusia**

Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 1-5-6-8-9-0-5-3, con destino a Tokyo, el avión está a punto de partir.

-La hora del encuentro ya llega…-

**Volviendo a Tokyo**

Terminando las clases…

-Shaoran gracias por acompañarme a casa- dice Sakura

-No te preocupes Sakura- dice Shaoran mientras le aparece una gotita en la nuca.

-Pero no entiendo, como que el equilibrio de la magia se ha roto- le dice Sakura

-Ya te dije, la orden no sabe como ha pasado este desequilibrio.

-Pero cómo, si ha pasado más de un año…-

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que detenerlo ya que podría ser peligroso.- le dice él.

-Pero como podemos hacerlo –

-Tendremos que averiguarlo…-

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sakura y se dieron cuenta que también estaban llegando Touya y Yukito.

-Hola – lo saluda Yukito amablemente. -Que haces aquí?

-Que haces aquí mocoso?- le dice Touya. -Si vuelves a hacer sufrir a mi hermana te juro que…

-Touya!!!- lo regaña Sakura mientras se sonroja.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya – dice Shaoran alejándose.

-Al fin se fue ese mocoso…- dice Touya.

Pero Sakura no le responde y se va su cuarto.

**Al día siguiente…**

En el colegio el profesor entra a la clase y les da un anuncio:

-Alumnos hoy día tenemos a dos alumnos nuevos- dice el profesor. –Por favor pasen.

En eso entra un chico alto de la edad de Shaoran con pelo negro y anteojos que lo hacían ver más sabio pero por alguna razón se notaba que estaba preocupado. El otro chico era alto y también parecía tener la edad de Shaoran; su pelo era de un marrón claro, tenía piel blanca y lindos ojos, parecía más relajado.

-Creo que la mayoría de ustedes ya conoce a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Por favor Eriol siéntese detrás de la señorita Tomoyo. El es Nicolai Andriewitch-dijo señalando al otro chico. -Viene de Rusia y es un gran gimnasta. Por favor Nicolai siéntase detrás de la señorita Rika-dijo señalando el asiento vació.

-Eriol!- se sorprende Sakura, (con razón sentía una presencia tan fuerte, pero quien será el otro chico?)

A la hora del recreo…

-Eriol, que haces aquí?- le preguntan Shaoran y Sakura.

* * *

Bueno espero q les este gustando…DEJEN REIEWS!!! PLEASE ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En el recreo…

-Eriol, que haces aquí?- le preguntan Sakura y Shaoran.

-Creo, que ustedes saben muy bien para que estoy aquí- les responde.

-Eriol – grita Tomoyo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Hola-le dice Eriol dándole una sonrisa.

-Hola, pero, ¿no deberías estar en Inglaterra?– le pregunta ella.

-Regresé, para ayudar a Sakura y Shaoran con su misión. -

-Que misión? – le pregunta ella.

-Qué? no te han contado- le responde.

-Es que con toda la emoción me olvide de contarte – le dice Sakura. -Perdóname Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes – le dice ella. Pero me podrían explicar que pasa – le pregunta Tomoyo notando la repentina tención.

-Te lo explico mejor cuando todos vayamos a mi casa, después de todo mi hermano y mi padre se van a quedar hasta tarde trabajando. – les dice Sakura.

**Terminando las clases…**

Bueno vamos todos a mi casa – les dice Sakura.

Al llegar a la casa todos se acomodan en la sala. Entonces Kero baja…

-Kerberos hace tiempo que no nos vemos.-le dice eriol dándole una sonrisa inocente.

-Eriol?, pero que hacen todos aquí-dice Kero ya que Yue también estaba ahí, también Tomoyo y Sha…-¿¡QUE HACE ESE MOCOSO AQUÍ!?

-A quien le dices mocoso, muñeco de felpa?!!

-ESA SI QUE ME LA PAGAS!!!-dijo kero yendo hacia Li con toda velocidad.

Felizmente Sakura lo agarra a tiempo antes de chocar contra Shaoran.

-Kero quieres calmarte!!

-Está bien-dice Kero, luego mira a Shaoran.-Será mejor que te cuides mocoso ¬¬

Ambos se miran con odio. Todos los miraron con una gotita en la nuca.

-Bueno-empezó Eriol-antes de empezar la explicación, es necesario que os cuente algo de suma importancia, cada persona tiene su equilibrio, quiero decir energía positiva y negativa. Solo hay algunas personas que contienen más energía de un lado, ya sea negativa o positiva.

-Quieres decir que de ahí viene de que los opuestos se atraen?-preguntó kero.

-Así es. Bueno ahora que ya saben esto puedo comenzar…Con los recuerdos que he podido recuperar recientemente del mago Clow he podido saber que él no era el único mago.

"Como todos saben aquí el equilibrio de la magia es muy importante para el mundo, sin el habrían grandes desastres.

Antes de que Clow creara las cartas no había equilibrio. Fue entonces cuando Clow se alió con el otro mago, Yevegraf Huang."

"Ambos crearon cartas, Clow con la energía positiva y Yevegraf con la energía negativa. Así es como se pudo recuperar el control del equilibrio. Sin embargo, aún con eso hubo inconvenientes, ya que Yevegraf se fue consumiendo por el poder o mejor dicho de la energía negativa. Con esto el equilibrio se volvió a romper. Clow entonces decidió crear una carta. Una carta que tuviera la energía negativa, pero había un inconveniente. Clow era más de energía positiva mientras que Yevegraf tenía más energía negativa. Fue entonces cuando el mago Clow se enfrentó a Yevegaf, y por supuesto Clow ganó. Con esto Clow le quitó los poderes a Yevegraf y durmió a sus cartas sellándolas en una libro"

-Pero que ganaba Clow sellándolas si las necesitaba para el equilibrio-preguntó Kero.

-Eso es porque solo una persona con más energía negativa y magia podría utilizarlas. Por eso Clow al momento de dormirlas se llevo la energía negativa de estas para dársela a su última carta recuperando el equilibrio nuevamente o por lo menos hasta hoy.

-hasta hoy?

-Si, por alguna razón las cartas que habían permanecido selladas han sido liberadas y alimentadas con energía negativa, esto es lo que ha hecho que el equilibrio se vuelva a romper.

-Entonces, que debo hacer?-le pregunta Sakura algo asustada.

-Solo hay una opción para que el equilibrio se restaure nuevamente. Sakura, tu deber es destruir cada una de esas cartas.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!-gritaron todos al unísono.

**A las afueras de la casa de Sakura…**

-¿Con que aquí es donde vive el otro card captor, eh?, Muy interesante…Pues estoy dispuesto a ganarte nuevo card captor no pienso perder como la otra vez.

* * *

Quien será la persona de las afueras?

Destruir todas las cartas?...Eriol esta drogado …(jajaja)

Sigan leyendo!!

Y dejen reviews!!!! Please!!!^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

En la casa de Sakura…

-Eriol pero yo…-Sakura no podía creer lo que Eriol le estaba pidiendo.

-Sakura, se que lo que te estoy pidiendo no es algo sencillo…pero eres la única que puede salvar al mundo de un gran desastre.

-¡¿Un gran desastre?¡-pregunto Kero.

-Si..

-No será como la otra vez, o si Eriol?-preguntó Sakura más preocupada toda vía. La última vez que tuvo que hacer el mismo trabajo, casi toda la ciudad desaparece…no quería que eso volviera a pasar…

-No sé exactamente que desastres pudieran ocasionar estas cartas…pero sólo sé que puede ocurrir algo mucho peor que la otra vez.

Todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Algo peor que la última ves? Podría a ver algo mucho peor que la última ves?

Entonces Shaoran rompió el silencio.

-Entonces si Sakura es la única que puede salvar al mundo…porqué estas tu acá, digo no hubiese sido más fácil llamarnos y ya?

-Si…pero había algo más que me preocupaba…

-Y que cosa es?-pregunto Sakura algo asustada…habría algo mas en esta terrible historia?

-Bueno…si es que El mago Clow no era el único con poderes, entonces Yevegraf muy bien pudo a ver creado a su reencarnación-dijo Eriol bajando la cabeza.

-¿!QUÉ¡?

-Una reencarnación de Yevegraf?!-pregunto kero.

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron preocupados.

-Entonces…-dijo Sakura-La fuerte presencia que Shaoran y yo sentimos…

-Exacto. No sólo era yo, sino también la de otra persona.

-No será, el chico nuevo, o si?-pregunto Tomoyo.

- OTRO CHICO NUEVO?!-preguntó Kero más confuso.(Cuantos chicos más han llegado? ¬¬)

-Si Kero, hoy en la clase no solo vino Eriol sino otro chico de…Rusia

Entonces rápidamente Sakura se acordó de lo que su hermano había dicho hace unos días atrás.

"…_te acuerdas de esa casa antigua de San Petersburgo que todos decían que estaba embrujada?_

_-Sí, porque? Ya la demolieron?_

_-Bueno en realidad según los testigos se cree que explotó en la madruga…"_

-Eriol, hace 2 días mi hermano oyó en las noticias sobre que una casa explotó.

-Una casa explotó?-dijeron Shaoran, kero y Eriol a la vez.

-Si es verdad-corroboró Tomoyo- Salió en las noticias.

-Que casa?-preguntó Eriol.

-Bueno…era una muy antigua, según me dijeron le decían la Casa Embrujada.

-Casa Embrujada?-pregunto Kero-porque le decían así?

-Porque, una vez hace mucho tiempo entraron unos jóvenes a puro reto…pero… nuca salieron.-explicó Tomoyo.- y no se hallaron cuerpos ni nada.

-Nu-nunca?-preguntó Sakura asustada. Nunca le habían gustado las historias de terror.

-Y donde se encontraba esa casa?-preguntó Shaoran.

Silencio.

-En…Rusia.

-Bienvenido al hotel Hyatt, puedo ayudarlo en algo.

-Si por favor, podría darme una habitación simple?

-Claro, por favor déme su equipaje.

Entonces vino un caballero, que era el encargado de llevar el equipaje, y cogió las maletas del chico.

-Estará en el piso 2, en la habitación 205, está bien?

-Sí no hay problema.

-Bien, aquí tiene la llave, si necesita algo solo llame al 104, para mas información solo tiene que ir a la caja y preguntar cualquier duda sobre lugares turísticos o direcciones.

-Muchas gracias.

Entonces dándose la vuelta subió hasta su habitación con el caballero y arregló su equipaje, ya una vez entrado. Después de a ver dejado todo en orden se dirigió hasta la caja.

-Lo puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto el señor encargado de la caja.

-Sí, podría decirme la dirección de una tal…Li Shaoran?

-Puedo preguntar el porqué?

-Es que… es un amigo mío y se me ha perdido la dirección.-dijo con la más naturalidad posible algo que el señor se creyó y obviamente no era cierto.

-Oh! Claro- Y tipiando un rato en la computadora que había a su costado le entregó un papel donde salía la dirección.-Aunque debo decirle que la familia Li vive en China y no en Japón.

- Si no hay problema, muchas gracias.-y cogiendo el papel se fue a su habitación.

Una vez llegado a su habitación cogió el teléfono junto a su cama, apretó algunos números y espero a que le contestaran.

…

-_Alo?-_dijo una voz lúgubre.

-Ya estoy dentro, Cep y ya tengo la verdadera dirección del card captor.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo por ahora ya luego iré colgando más caps

No se preocupen este fic tiene para rato ^^ asiq sigan leyendo y manden reviews!!!^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**En la casa de los Kinomoto…**

Se notaba una gran tensión en esta casa…sobre todo por parte de Sakura.

Otra vez ya tenían que volver a pelear… acaso no podría tener una vida simple y sin peligros mortales?

Parecía que no.

A Sakura no le gustaba la idea de que sus seres queridos estuvieran en peligro. Parecía que estaba metida en un siclo sin fin: Magia-Suspenso-Peligro-Tranquilidad-Magia…

Aunque aún así Sakura no era la única que no le gustaba este siclo. Tomoyo temía por su mejor amiga, Shaoran no quería perder a Sakura ya que hace tres años atrás casi pierde sus sentimientos hacia ella…

-¿Cuál era su nombre?-preguntó Kero rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-Nicolai.-respondió Shaoran al instante

-¿Nicolai es un nombre ruso, no?-preguntó Sakura pensando que tenían alguna posibilidad de que todo eso fuera un malentendido.

-Si es un nombre ruso-contestó Eriol.

Otra vez silencio.

-Debe ser una equivocación.-dijo Sakura de repente.- Eriol no crees que sería un poco raro que mi propio enemigo se presentara en el colegio para que fácilmente sepa quién es? Digo, no sería más fácil que se mantuviera oculto y así nosotros no sabríamos quién es?

Silencio.

-Yo también he estado pensando en eso Sakura, pero aún así sigue siendo un sospechoso ya que me he dado cuenta de que él posee magia y más energía negativa.

Silencio.

-(suspiro) Bueno ahora que ya saben todo lo que les tenía que decir será mejor que me vaya, después de todo hay asuntos que debo ver.

-Relacionados con Nicolai?-preguntó Sakura esperando a que no hubieran más problemas…o peligros.

Todos miraron a Eriol.

-Si… Gracias por el té-dijo levantándose-los veré mañana. Hasta luego.-y con eso se fue.

Nadie habló. Todos estaban pensando en lo que se acababan de enterar. Pero aún así después de un rato Tomoyo se levantó y despidiéndose de Sakura y Shaoran se fue.

Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron solos. Ya que Kero ya se había ido al cuarto de Sakura.

-Deseas algo de tomar?-le pregunto Sakura a Shaoran un poco ruborizada y con la cabeza gacha.

(Ruborizándose un poco también)-Eh, no gracias de todos modos ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por el té estuvo muy bueno.-dijo dándole esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba ver Sakura.

-Eh…y Shaoran donde te vas a quedar?

-Bueno, me he instalado en un hotel llamado Hyatt.

Con esto Sakura se desilusiona un poco ya que pensaba que tal vez Shaoran se podía quedar en su casa.

-Pero volveré mañana…me refiero en el colegio-dijo apresuradamente Shaoran notando la desilusión de Sakura.

-Bueno entonces, hasta mañana Shaoran.-y con esto le dio la dulce sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Shaoran.

Shaoran se sonroja un poco (Más de lo que estaba) y se va de la casa. Entonces Sakura se sienta en uno de los muebles.

-Mi querido Shaoran.-susurra Sakura algo sonrojada. ^//^

En ese momento, una carta se ilumina dentro de un libro de magia…

* * *

...Bueno hasta aqui les dejo , espero que les este gustando me he esforzado mucho

no se olviden de dejar reviews y de recomendarme..jejeje^^

bueno hasta la próxima!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

…

_Otra vez era de noche…solo que esta vez el paisaje era diferente. No era Tokio, de eso estaba segura, pero aún así no reconoció el paisaje._

_Miró alrededor. Había una silueta, la misma que antes. También estaba encapuchada, como la otra vez, por alguna razón sentía que esa capa ya la conocía…pero no sabía dónde o como._

_Puso más atención a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que tenía su báculo. Pero entonces todo se empezó a oscurecer. Su bastón, su alrededor, hasta ella misma; lo único que podía ver era esa silueta, y su capa que se movía con el viento. _

_¿Quién era?, era la pregunta que se había hecho todo el tiempo, lo o la conocía?, lo o la conocería?_

_De repente sintió que se debilitaba, como que caía a un precipicio sin fin y mientras esto ocurría la silueta se fue alejando mientras esta se reía de una forma tan terrorífica…_

…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Sakura saltando de su cama.

-¡¿Sakura qué pasa?!-preguntó Kero muy preocupado.

Sakura estaba transpirando. En eso se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, respirando entrecortadamente.

Todo había sido un sueño. Un horrible sueño.

Suspiro aliviada, todo estaba bien.

En eso escucho unos pasos acercarse rápidamente a su habitación.

-¡¿Sakura qué pasa?!-preguntaron su padre y su hermano a la vez.

-No pasó nada solo tuve una pesadilla-dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio.

-Pues no vuelvas a asustarnos así, monstruo porque la próxima vez vas a matar a todo el vecindario.

-¡hermano!

-Bueno Sakura, será mejor que te apresures para que no llegues tarde al colegio.-le dijo su padre.

-Eh…si!

Ambos se fueron dejando la puerta serrada.

-Sakura en verdad estás bien?-le preguntó Kero que había estado en posición de peluche.

-Bueno…es que he tenido ese sueño otra vez, Kero, solo que un poco más diferente.

-Diferente?

-Sí, había otro paisaje, tenía mi báculo, pero de repente todo se empezó a oscurecer y empecé a caer…y sentí un sentimiento muy feo. ¡Y me asusté mucho!-Dijo Sakura con los ojos un poco llorosos y abrazando fuertemente su almohada. T-T

-Eso sí que es raro…pero Sakura?

-Mmm?

-Vas a llegar tarde al colegio.

-¡AH, ES VERDAD!

Con esto se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, comió su desayuno al ras, se puso sus patines y salió directo a la escuela.

(Mientras iba al colegio)

Sakura estaba muy confundida. Ese sueño…porque fue diferente?

...siempre había tenido esa clase de sueños pero con la torre de Tokio…porque esa vez había cambiado?... significaría algo?...

Y esa persona encapuchada… Quien rayos era?!

Esa pregunta era la que más intrigaba a Sakura. Aun que también le intrigaba otra cosa … ese sentimiento que sintió cuando estaba cayendo… fue algo horrible… como si ya no hubiera esperanza… un abismo largo que mas dolía caer, que el impacto en si…Ese sería el gran desastre que harían las cartas?...

-AHH!

Sakura había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado a alguien.

-Perdón- se disculpó Sakura desde el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-No hay problema.-dijo alguien con un acento diferente.

Sakura miró a la persona que había chocado. Esta le estaba ofreciendo la mano para levantarla. Sakura se ruborizó un poco por la amabilidad, la tomó y se paró.

-Tú eres Nicolai, cierto?-preguntó Sakura algo más atenta por si la atacaba, ya que todavía seguía siendo un sospechoso.

-Sí. Y puedo saber quién eres tú?-dijo respetuosamente.

-Ah…yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-Bueno es un placer.-dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sakura se ruborizó por este acto…solo que no se dio cuenta de que a sus espaldas otra persona también se había ruborizado un poco…pero de rabia.

-Hola Sakura.-dijo una voz un poco ruda.

Al darse cuenta de esto Sakura se volteó para ver quién era…

-Sha-shaoran.

* * *

hola!!!

bueno aqui está el otro cap ^^

parece que shaoran tiene competencia (jijij)

Que hará Shaoran?

que significa este sueño?

veanlo en el proximo capitulo de la historia todavia no acaba!!

pd: no se olviden de poner reviews y de recomendar ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**ya aqui les dejo el otro cap para que no me maten jijiji^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

-Sha-shaoran…

Sakura observaba como Shaoran miraba con odio a Nicolai ¬¬ mientras que este se mantenía tranquilo…aunque le pareció que este lo estaba mirando también con un poco de…Odio?

-Hola-saludó Nicolai.

-Hola-volvió a decir Shaoran con la voz algo ruda.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Sakura.-y con eso se fue caminando.

Shaoran mantuvo la mirada ¬¬ en él hasta que desapareció.

-Que hacías hablando con él-le pregunto Shaoran sin recuperar todavía su tono habitual.

-Eh…bueno tranquilo Shaoran-le dice con una gotita en la nuca.-me había tropezado con él y solo estaba siendo cortes conmigo.

(Cortes?-dijo Shaoran en sus pensamientos ¬¬)

-Eh…Shaoran?-dijo Sakura mientras entraban al colegio.-Tú de verdad crees que Nicolai es… malo?

Shaoran la miró ya más tranquilo.

-Eso no lo sabemos-dijo recuperando su tono habitual.-Pero aún así debemos tener cuidado.

-Sí.

**Ya en el salón…**

-Buenos días Tomoyo.-le saluda Sakura.-Buenos días Eriol

-Buen día Sakura.-le contestó Eriol.

-Buenos días Sakura, has dormido bien?-le preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bueno…

-Buenos días clase-dijo el profesor entrando al salón.

-Ya luego me cuentas-le susurró Tomoyo algo preocupada, ya que le intrigaba que le hubiese podido pasar a Sakura.

Las clases trascurrían tan lentamente que Sakura casi se vuelve a dormir. Ni Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran ni Tomoyo estaban prestando atención a las clases.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN.

Cuando al fin empezaron a salir los alumnos para ir a tomar su refrigerio al patio, Sakura, Eriol, Shaoran y Tomoyo se fueron a una zona del patio más lejana. Una vez ahí Sakura les contó su sueño con todos los detalles.

-Recuerdas exactamente como era el paisaje?-le preguntó Shaoran.

-Bueno…recuerdo que era como un patio enorme…pero sin ninguna planta solo el césped…

-Se te hace familiar Eriol?-preguntó Tomoyo, que había notado a este muy pensativo.

-Me suena familiar.

-Crees que sea algún lugar relacionado con Clow?-le preguntó Shaoran.

-Tal vez…pero si ese fuese el caso…ese lugar estaría en China.

-Shaoran tu no conocerás un lugar parecido al de mi sueño?

-Mmm…la verdad es que hay varios patios grandes…pero todos tienes árboles, algunas plantas y suelen estar rodeados por casas…por lo menos por donde yo vivo.

-Eso indica que tendremos que ir a China?

-Si tu sueño es una predicción…si.-le responde Eriol.

RIIIIIIIIIN, RIIIIIIIIIN

-Lo mejor será seguir atentos a cualquier movimiento de nuestro enemigo, ya una vez ubicado actuaremos.-dijo Eriol parándose para ir a las clases.

Con esto todos le imitaron y se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

**San Petersburgo, Rusia **

Era ya muy de noche, pero aún así dentro de una casa antigua se podía ver una luz prendida. No había mucho en esta habitación, un gran mueble en el centro, con una mesita a su costado.

Encima del sofá estaba sentado un señor, tal vez de unos 30 o 35 años. Y sobre la mesita se hallaba un libro de color negro con un símbolo raro en la portada, parecía un diario ya que tenía una cerradura a su costado.

-Pronto volverán a despertarse mis queridas.-dijo acariciando suavemente el libro como si se tratara de un bebé.-No se preocupen… solo esperen un poco más…

* * *

bueno espero que les aya gustado^^

a! y GRACIAS por los comentarios!!!!

facil mañana podré colgar otro cap y sino a mas tardar el domingo, esq estoy entrando en examenes finales asiq no voy a tener muxo tiempo..

en fin...no paren de leer!! y sobretodo de dejar reviews!!^^, acepto consejos, criticas, opiniones...asiq sientanse libres de escribir, asi talves me inspiren ^^

bueno..hasta la próxima!

pd: sorry que mis caps sean tan cortos ^^"


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 **

En la casa de los Kinomoto…

Sakura acababa de llegar a su casa después de otro día de colegio. La noche anterior había tenido el mismo sueño de la vez pasada algo que preocupo mucho a Tomoyo.

Sakura fue al pasadizo para ver la pizarra que colgaba de la pared y leyó:

_Touya: llegaré tarde hoy._

_Papá: hoy me quedo trabajando hasta tarde._

Con esto Sakura se acercó al refrigerador para sacar un postre para Kero. Subió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y encontró a Kero jugando videojuegos.

-Kero!-le regañó Sakura.-otra vez te quedaste jugando todo el día?

-No-solo-desde-las-10.-dijo mecánicamente mientras jugaba.

-Bueno pues ponle pausa que ya te traje la cena.-dejó el plato en su escritorio y se hecho en su cama dejando la maleta en el suelo.

Kero le puso pausa al juego, y voló hasta su cena.

^^-Que rico pudín!- dijo tomando la cuchara y acercarse un gran pedazo de pudín.-hoy no te dejaron tareas?-dijo mientras pasaba el pudín.

-No. Es que mañana el profesor nos va a formar en grupos de dos para hacer un proyecto.

-A si? Y sobre que se trata?

-Bueno…en realidad es tema libre…aunque el profesor prefiere que sea algo que nos ayude en el aprendizaje…pero la exposición debe durar máximo unos 10 o 15 minutos.

-Ah…-dijo pasando otro trozo de pudín.

-Kero, tú crees que mi sueño es una predicción?

-No lo sé…pero probablemente si.-dijo pensativamente.

Al escuchar esta respuesta, a Sakura se le vino otra pregunta a la mente…si en verdad era una predicción…que lugar sería? Según Eriol y Shaoran era un lugar de China…pero... cual?...y, por qué?

Sakura decidió entonces que mejor sería descansar…tantas preguntas y temores la estaban agotando y no podía darse el gusto de quedarse dormida en clase otra vez ya que mañana tendría que hacer un proyecto…

**Hotel Hyatt **

Shaoran estaba echado viendo tele en su habitación…estaba muy inquieto por el proyecto de mañana. Le tocaría con Sakura? Esa era la pregunta que a cada rato pasaba por su cabeza.

Apagó la tele; se puso la pijama, se acomodo en su cama y se puso a pensar. Y que pasaba si no le tocaba con Sakura?…si a ella le tocaba con otro?...esta idea le atemorizaba mucho a Shaoran sobre todo la idea de que podía perder así a Sakura.

Tiró una de las almohadas de su cama a la pared. No podía pensar de esa forma. Sakura no lo había olvidado antes, porque lo habría de hacer ahora solo por un tonto proyecto? Esa pregunta relajó más a Shaoran haciendo que después de unos minutos quedara profundamente dormido.

**Al día siguiente…**

Salón 3ºB

-Bueno clase como les dije ayer hoy voy a formarlos en parejas para que hagan un proyecto libre. Recuerden que máximo son 15 minutos.

-Si profesor.-contestaron todos los alumnos.

-Bien, aquí tengo la lista de las parejas-dijo tocando su maleta.-, no las voy a volver a repetir a sí que estén muy atentos.

Mientras el profesor sacaba la lista, los alumnos susurraban a sus amigos a que persona les encantaría que les tocara y otras que si les tocaba ese alguien se morían. Solo Shaoran y Eriol estaban callados, ya que a Eriol le daba igual, y Shaoran estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar.

Una vez que el profesor abrió la lista para leerla, los alumnos se callaron.

-Bien, la señorita Rika estará con Tomoyo.

Tomoyo y Rika se miraron complacidas.

-Hiraguizawa estará con Nakatomi…

Después de seguir nombrando las parejas de los demás alumnos, recibiendo una y que otra queja silenciosa, llego a los últimos nombres…

-Li estará con…

Al escuchar su apellido Shaoran prestó más atención.

(Que sea Sakura, Que se a Sakura…)

-Yamazaqui.

SHOCK. Shaoran miró a Yamazaqui que le estaba sonriendo.

Pero entonces si Shaoran no era la pareja de Sakura quien…?

-Y finalmente, la señorita Kinomoto estará con Nicolai.

(¿¡QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!?)-shaoran y sakura.

* * *

jajaja...espero que les alla gustado sorry por la demora es q e estado estudiando duro para los examenes que son esta semana..deseeme suerte^^

bueno otra disculpa por hacer los caps tan cortos, en word parecen más largos..jejeje..voy acer todo lo posible de hacerlos mas largos despues deque terminen los examenes no se preocupen^^

bueno dejen sus comentarios y no se olviden de recomendarme jijij^^

hasta la proxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**SORYY POR LA DEMORA!! esq e estado muy ocupada estudiando (como ya habia dicho)**

**pero no se preocupen ya solo me falta un examen y terminará la tortura (jejje)**

**bueno para comenzar solucionando algunas dudas los personajes de este fic van estar iguales q en la serie (claro que mas grandes ya que han pasado 3 AÑOS)**

**No les he hecho ningun cambio de look Shaoran va a seguir curro como siempre ^//^**

**y Sakurita con su pelo corto y marron claro y sus ojos verdes(creo que son de ese color , no?)**

**En fin aqui les dejo el cap 11 espero que les guste y Sorry si esque sigue muy corto pero ya saben..los examenes...**

**bueno disfrutenlo!**

* * *

******Capitulo 11**

-Bueno chicos-dijo el profesor mientras guardaba la lista en su maletín.- ahora que saben sus parejas pueden empezar eligiendo el tema; cuando ya lo tengan listo repártanse las tareas. Mañana les diré cual será el día de la exposición.

-Si profesor!-contestaron los alumnos.

Todos se pararon mientras iban en busca de sus parejas, excepto dos personas. Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron en sus asientos todavía con el Shock.

(Le-le toco con Nicolai?)-Shaoran.

(Me-me tocó con Nicolai…)-Sakura.

-Bueno Li, creo que deberíamos empezar con nuestro tema.- Yamazaqui se había ido directamente al asiento de Shaoran sin darse cuenta de que la mente de este estaba en otro planeta.

-Eh-eh cla-claro.-Shaoran se levantó y se dirigió con Yamazaqui a otra carpeta.

-Hola de nuevo Sakura.-dijo alguien con un acento diferente.

-Ah?...ah, hola de nuevo Nicolai.

-Bueno, y de que tema quieres que hablemos?-dijo mientras acercaba una silla en frente de la carpeta de Sakura.

-Ah…bueno…el profesor dijo que podía ser algo que nos sirva de aprendizaje…

-…Que te parece algo sobre el comunismo?

-Comunismo?

-Si…bueno…en Rusia pasó hace tiempo…además lo tuve que estudiar en mi otra escuela, es muy fácil…te gustaría?

-Claro, pero primero me tendrás que explicar eso del comunismo. (^^")

-Seguro…pero… nos tomaría bastante tiempo.

-Bueno entonces ven a mi casa después de clases.-agarró un papel y empezó a escribir su dirección.-Toma, si tienes problemas para llegar, aquí abajo esta el numero de mi casa.-dijo señalándole el número.

-Gracias, estará bien a las 4?

-Sí.

-Bueno Li entonces que te parece si mejor…

Shaoran no estaba escuchando ni pío de lo que decía Yamazaqui, ya que su atención estaba en dos personas, Nicolai y Sakura. Estaban que hablaban y hablaban…no sabía de qué, pero de algo estaba seguro, se la estaban pasando bien, pues en algunos momentos Sakura reía o sonreía. No podía soportarlo…sentía que estaba a punto de estallar.

(¬¬!!! )-Shaoran.

-Li te parece bien?

-Eh?-eh si claro.-dijo Shaoran sin pensarlo.

-Genial! No sabía que también tenías interés sobre los extraterrestres. ^^

O-o(EHH???!!!)-Shaoran.

**Después de clases…**

-Así que te fue bien con Nicolai?.-le preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura.

-La verdad es que sí (^^) Sabes Tomoyo?, no creo que él tenga algo que ver con lo de Yevegraf.

-No-estaría-tan-segura.-dijo una voz ruda y cortada a sus espaldas.

Era Shaoran, que después que terminó el tiempo del proyecto había recuperado esa voz molesta y llena de celos igual que la última vez, algo que por cierto (como de costumbre) Sakura no entendió.

(^^)-Shaoran deberías ser más cortes-le susurró Tomoyo.

(¬¬)-Sigo sin fiarme.

(?)-Pues deberías, ya que hoy va a venir a mi casa.

(QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!???)-COMO QUE VA A IR A TU CASA?!-

-Bueno pues sí, porque quedamos que en mi casa él me explicaría el tema que íbamos a hacer.

(¬¬!!!!!! rojo de rabia y celos.)-Shaoran.

(Tomoyo, con una gran gotita en la nuca, ^^")

RIIIN,RIIIN

-Aló?-dijo alguien contestando el teléfono.

-_Cep, todo está yendo como lo planeado._

_-_Muy bien, sigue así joven aprendiz, y avísame si pasa algo nuevo.

-_Como usted mande Cep._

(Cuelga el teléfono)

-Todo yendo como lo planeado, eh?-repitió este.-Así que pronto me reencontraré con él…que ironía…después de todo no pudo cumplir su promesa…

* * *

**ok lo admito, no me salió muy bn esa parte pero tenía que acerlo rapido (jeje^^)**

**bueno trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews y de comentar ^^**

**by!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 **

**En la casa de los Kinomoto… **

Cuarto de Sakura.

-Bien Kero ya sabes NADA de ruido, entendido?

-Sí, si lo que tu digas…pero vuelve me a recordar…COMO ES QUE ESE TIPO FUE INVITADO A ESTA CASA!!!

-Ese "TIPO" tiene nombre y es Nicolai.

-OH! Perdona por ser tan descortés al no acordarme del nombre de NUESTRO ENEMIGO!

-No es nuestro enemigo!

-PERO ES UN SOSPECHOZO!

-Pero eso no lo hace del todo nuestro enemigo!!

-Oh! Claro…de que no tengamos pruebas de que el lobo feroz se comió a caperucita VAMOS A INVITARLO A TOMAR EL TE!!

-NO ESTAMOS EN UN CUENTO!!

-ES UN DECIR!!!

-Pues deja de gritar, kero! De todos modos, quieras o no, Nicolai va a venir.

-Está bien…-dijo cruzándose de brazos y volando hasta uno de los cajones de Sakura que era su pequeña habitación.

-Gracias.

-Pero eso sí, mi silencio tiene su costo. ¬¬

-Sí, si un buen pedazo del pastel que hizo hoy mi papá, ahora te lo subo, pero más te vale estar callado.

-Si tengo ese pastel…como una tumba. ^^

Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación y bajó a la cocina.

(Ese glotón de Kero…no puedo creer que en verdad el sea el guardián de las cartas…)- ¬¬ Sakura.

Mientras abría la refrigeradora y le cortaba un pedazo de pastel a Kero, Sakura estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que Nicolai pudiera ser el enemigo. Ir a su casa sería un plan macabro? La atacaría cuando se distrajera? O… la raptaría?

No. Era imposible. Era como suponer que un conejo se comiera a un lobo. Era imposible. Nicolai había sido muy bueno y caballeroso con ella, era simpático. Un enemigo no podría tener esas características.

Pero…y si era todo fingido? Si su plan era engañarla y conquistarla y luego matarla?

Sakura empezó a subir en dirección a su cuarto. Y si Kero tenía razón?

(No es imposible…Kero nunca tiene razón)¬¬

-Aquí tienes tu pastel.-dijo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

^^-Si!!!Pastel!!!-voló hasta el escritorio donde Sakura había puesto su parte del trato.

-Aunque, esto no paga todo, pues voy a estar muy atento a sus movimientos.

-Mientras no hagas ruido, está bien.-dijo cansinamente echándose en la cama para descansar un rato.

¬¬!!!!( Ir a su casa…pero que ideas se le ocurren a Sakura!!...no puedo creer de que él vaya a su casa! es…!!)

Shaoran no había recuperado todavía su tono normal, pues pensar en la idea de que Sakura y Nicolai estarían hasta tarde haciendo los deberes, lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Ni siquiera podía hacer los deberes…pensar en que ellos estarían juntos haciendo sus deberes…¬¬!!!!!! Más cólera y celos le venían encima.

(3:45pm) **Casa de los kinomoto **

-AHHH!!! No puede ser me quedé dormida!!!

Sakura estaba de aquí para allá, corriendo de un lado a otro, arreglando todo para cuando llegara Nicolai. Se había quedado dormida más de la cuenta y ni siquiera se había cambiado.

Felizmente, pudo terminar a tiempo. Había arreglado la sala para que ella y Nicolai pudieran realizar los deberes cómodamente.

-Uf…-dijo secándose el sudor de la frente.

DING-DONG, DING-DONG.

-Ya va!-se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

-Buenas tardes Sakura.-le saludó Nicolai.

-Buenas tardes Nicolai. Ven pasa.

Sakura y Nicolai fueron a la sala y una vez ahí Nicolai sacó sus libros. (Había traído una maleta)

-Bien creo que esto es suficiente para explicarte sobre el comunismo.

Y así pasó el tiempo, Nicolai empezó a explicarle a Sakura el comunismo con todo detalle para que esta no se perdiera. Después de unas horas de charla, risas y un poco de té, llegó la hora en que Nicolai tenía que irse.

-Gracias por todo.-le agradeció Nicolai haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Eh…de nada

-Bueno entonces. Nos vemos mañana.

-Eh, Nicolai? Me podrías decir porque haces una reverencia?

-Es que aquí no lo hacen?

-Bueno…para las personas mayores…

-Oh, perdona en mi país se le hace eso a las chicas bonitas, como señal de respeto y gratitud.

O////////O (sonrojada)

Bueno adiós.-Y con esto salió de la casa y se fue.

**San Petersburgo, Rusia**

-Aló?

-_Cep hay problemas._

-Cuales?

-_Verás, el card captor no se encuentra donde suponíamos._

-Qué??!! … Entonces tendremos que pasar al siguiente paso.

_-Al siguiente paso?_

-No te preocupes, tú solo averigua donde puede estar…ya te avisaré luego que vamos a hacer…

* * *

**Jajajja..bueno espero que les haya gustado **

**Disculpas otra vez por la demora pero..YA TERMINE EXAMENES asiq tendré más tiempo pa serlos mas largos y todo eso**

**bueno como siempre no se olviden de dejar reviews (consejos, criticas, etc)**

**En fin no paren de leer**

**sol.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Al día siguiente… **

Sakura se dirigía al colegio pensando en lo bien que le había ido ayer con Nicolai, pensar que el podría ser el enemigo fue algo que a Sakura le hacía dudar bastante ya.

En la noche anterior Sakura aprendió, no solo sobre el comunismo, sino algunas costumbres de allá en Rusia.

Todo esto le hizo olvidar las preocupaciones de Yevegraf…algo que fue un gran error.

En eso Sakura se encuentra con Nicolai. Después de saludarse y dar algunas sonrisas Sakura y Nicolai empezaron a charlar animadamente mientras se dirigían al colegio. Era tan fácil para Sakura iniciar una conversación con Nicolai, no sabía si porque tenían mucho de qué hablar o por que Nicolai era muy desenvuelto…

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio Sakura y Nicolai notaron que en frente de ellos se encontraban Shaoran y Yamazaqui hablando…aunque más bien era Yamazaqui el único que hablaba y Shaoran parecía cansado…

-OH! Buenos días Sakura, buenos días…-dijo Yamazaqui mirando a Nicolai.

-Nicolai.-le completo el mismo.

-Oh…

(¬¬,¬¬,¬¬,¬¬,¬¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)-Shaoran.

-Buenos días.-dijo rudamente Shaoran.

-Buenos días.-dijo Sakura.

-Y ustedes ya escogieron su tema?-les preguntó Yamazaqui.

-Sí, es sobre el comunismo.-le respondió Nicolai.

(Comunismo?!...apuesto que con eso impresionó a Sakura ¬¬!!!!!)-Shaoran.

-Y ustedes?-les preguntó Sakura

(Oh, oh)-se alarmó Shaoran. O-O.

-A pues, nosotros vamos a hablar…-dijo Yamazaqui.-

(Por favor que no lo diga!!!)-Shaoran.

-De las pruebas que indican de que los extraterrestres existen!-dijo orgullosamente Yamazaqui.

Nicolai + Sakura= O-O?????

Shaoran no demoró en ponerse rojo de la vergüenza, mientras Nicolai sorprendía a Sakura con el comunismo este tenía que hablar de los extraterrestres…definitivamente quería que lo tragase la tierra.

-Oigan hablando de lo extraterrestres-empezó Yamazaqui.- Leí en un libro que tal ves estos se escondan en diferentes formas en nuestro planeta.

-En serio?-preguntó Sakura que siempre se creía las mentiras de este.

-Si hasta dicen que tienen pruebas de a ver visto un gato…

-YAMAZAQUI!.-dijo una voz muy conocida.

-Chiharu!-se sorprendió este.

-Otra vez diciendo mentiras!? No ves que pronto va a sonar la campana!?-y cogiéndolo de la oreja, lo arrastro hasta que entraron al colegio.

Todos quedaron mirando la escena con una gran gota en la nuca.^^"e

(Parece que estos nunca van a cambiar…¬¬) pensaron Sakura y Shaoran.

**En el final de las clases… **

Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol; estaban regresando por el mismo camino para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas. Todos estaban preocupados por pensar que Nicolai podría ser en verdad, la reencarnación de Yevegraf. Todos, excepto Sakura.

-En verdad estuviste con el casi toda la tarde?-le preguntó Tomoyo por segunda vez.

-Sí, ya les dije que sí. Y como ven-dijo dándoles una mirada seria como si pensar que Nicolai fuera malo sería como pensar que los cerdos vuelen.-no me hizo nada.

¬¬ -Pues aún no me fío.-dijo Shaoran que…todavía no había recuperado su tono habitual.

-Es verdad. Shaoran tiene razón.-dijo Eriol pensativo.-No estamos seguros de que Nicolai sea "malo" pero…tampoco estamos seguros de que no lo sea…

-Será mejor que hablemos de otro tema.-dijo Sakura algo molesta.-porque no me gusta hablar así de gente inocente.-dijo mientras se adelantaba un poco.

Todos miraron a Sakura.

Como podían sus amigos pensar de que Nicolai fuera "el malo"?? Además si él fuera "el malo", ella ahora no estaría muerta??Pero…y si todo eso era parte del plan? Y si en verdad sus amigos tenían razón sobre Nicolai?...

No lo sabían.

(Casa de los kinomoto,) por la noche…

-¿Sakura, estás segura de que estas bien?-preguntó kero como onceava vez.

-Sí, kero, ya te dije que sí.-dijo cansinamente Sakura echándose en su cama agotada de los deberes del colegio.

La verdad es que no estaba bien. Desde que todos pensaban que Nicolai era malo, no pudo dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Ni siquiera sabía si los deberes del colegio estaban bien…pero tampoco le importó.

Pensar en que Nicolai podría ser malo era como pensar que las gallinas vuelan…era imposible…pero, no tenía pruebas.

(Pruebas!)-Pensó Sakura alegre.

Lo único que necesitaba para que todos se dieran cuenta de que Nicolai era bueno era encontrar pruebas a su favor…pero, cuáles?

No conocía muy bien a Nicolai, ni siquiera sabía en qué país nació o algo así…Pero de algo estaba segura: Primero, Nicolai la respetaba;

Segundo, Era amable con ella; y Tercero, No le hizo ningún daño cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

Era casi el mismo sentimiento que con el de la señorita Mitsuki…no es que él la hacía sentir feliz…pero la hacía sentir bien…después de todo él nunca hizo algún gesto feo, como una mirada o algo así…

Una mirada…Sakura entonces se acordó, que cuando Nicolai había saludado a….

RIIN, RIIN-sonó el teléfono.

Sakura se levantó rápidamente para contestar.

-Aló?

-_Sakura eres tú?_

-Nicolai?! Qué ocurre?

-_Me preguntaba si mañana sábado como a las 3 podría ir a tu casa para avanzar el trabajo…_

-Eh…claro, pero porqué? El profesor cambió la fecha?

_-No, no es eso, lo que pasa es que tal vez me vaya de viaje…_

-De viaje?! Pero…

_-Te lo explico mañana si?_

-Está bien.

TUC-colgó el teléfono Nicolai.

(De viaje…?)-sakura

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo mi cap 13**

**Espero q les este gustando ^^**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews..pliss!!! acepto criticas, consejos, dudas......en verdad todo..excepto amenazas(jejeje)**

**bueno trataré de escribir lo mas rapido posible..esq a veces se me va la inspiracion...**

**bueno hasta la proxima!!^^**

**pd: un especial saludo a mi hermana quien es la que me esta ayudando muxo con todo esto. ERES LO MAX!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

En el sótano abandonado de un hotel, una persona entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Bajó las escaleras sigilosamente y una vez ahí sacó de sus ropas un paquete enviado desde otro país, lo abrió y sacó de él un libro antiguo. Lo colocó sobre una mesa que había por ahí y luego sacó de su bolsillo un celular, marcó unos números y esperó a que le contestaran.

-_alo?_-contestó una voz lúgubre.

-Cep, ya está todo, ahora que hago?

_-Bien, ahora quiero que abras el libro y digas el conjuro que te enseñe._

-Bien Cep.-colgó y se guardó el celular.

Abrió el libro y murmuró unas cuantas palabras, mientras un destello de color negro que salía de sus dedos empezó a entrar en el libro…

**2:30pm Casa de los kinomoto.**

Por un extraño motivo, Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa. Sentía que algo no estaba bien. Quería pensar que solo era su imaginación, pero no podía.

Porque Nicolai se iría de viaje? Seria por asuntos familiares o…?

Sakura ya no podía vivir con tanto estrés. Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas dudas. No sabía lo que iba ocurrir, pero sabía que sería grande, tal vez más grande que ella, hasta tal vez más grande que el mismo Clow.

Así se pasó toda la media hora antes de que Nicolai llegara. Estaba echada en el sofá de la sala, no le importó ni siquiera arreglarla estaba demasiado absorta como para importarle algo tan simple como aquello.

DINGDONG-DINGDONG

Al escuchar el timbre Sakura se levantó muy rápidamente. Ya había llegado la hora de las respuestas, tal vez no respondería todas, pero con tal de disminuirlas un poco, era suficiente.

-Hola Nicolai-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, intentando tapar su verdadero estado de ánimo.

-Hola Sakura.

Al parecer Nicolai tampoco estaba de ánimos. Se le veía algo preocupado y cansado, parecía como si no hubiese podido dormir siquiera.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y empezaron a trabajar.

-Nicolai, porque te vas a ir de viaje?-le preguntó Sakura sin rodeos, estaba cansada de esperar una respuesta.

-Bueno es un tema que tanto complicado.

-Tenemos bastante tiempo.-dijo Sakura tratando de no sonar tan impaciente. Ya estaba empezando a dudar de él, a pesar de que no quería, no podía dejar de pensar en las pruebas que hacían ver a Nicolai como el enemigo. Cada momento que pasaba; en la mente de Sakura se iban rebelando rápidamente todas las pruebas que tenían contra él.

-Está bien, te lo explicaré-dijo finalmente Nicolai.- Pero tienes que prometerme que no le contarás a nadie.

-Pero, y que pasa con mis amigos?

-Vale (suspiró) si quieres puedes contarles, pero solo a ellos, está bien?

-Está bien; te lo prometo.

-Muy bien, todo comenzó cuando tenía 5 años, no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, pero lo que sí sé; es que mi padre se alió con gente incorrecta.

-Incorrecta?-preguntó Sakura.

-Si…resulta que no cumplieron con lo que le prometieron, y mi padre estuvo inundado de deudas por su culpa…-Nicolai bajo la cabeza mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza y empezaba a temblar un poco.

-Y-y que pasó?-pregunto Sakura un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Solo te puedo decir que fue un golpe muy duro para mi familia…_o lo que quedó de ella._-dijo muy por lo bajo para que Sakura no lo escuchara.

-lo siento.-fue lo único que pudo articular Sakura.

Nicolai rió

-Tranquila, es algo que estoy aprendiendo a superar… En fin-dijo recuperando se postura original-esa es la historia.

Sakura solo pudo asentir. Estaba con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza que tenía al haber pensado tan mal de él. Pero no dijo nada, ya que, como le explicaría que sus amigos y ella pensaban que él era la reencarnación de Yevegraf, la creería loca.

Después de la explicación no hubo otra preocupación más que la del trabajo que tenían que terminar…

**Rusia.**

En una habitación no muy grande se encontraba una persona recostado en un gran sillón. Alrededor de la persona se encontraba como una especie de aura de color dorado que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo.

En eso la luz que lo rodeaba se apago.

-Mmm…No ha sido demasiado, pero aun así efectivo.-dijo con los ojos cerrados.

(Hotel Monterey Hanzomon) (**n/a este hotel si existe, se encuentra en tokio)**

En una habitación del hotel se encontraba Eriol con su báculo con la luna y el sol y el sello redondo bajo sus pies. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mente estaba concentrada.

Pronunciaba unas palabras mientras sostenía el báculo.

En eso la luz del círculo se apaga y finalmente el círculo desaparece. Entonces Eriol baja el báculo y se sienta en la cama con el rostro preocupado.

-Ya están empezando a moverse…

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

**Casa de los kinomoto. **

…

_Otra vez el mismo paisaje oscuro, sin la torre de Tokio, como un campo sin árboles. Sakura tenía miedo, miedo de sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento tan feo, pero aún así decidió ver qué más podía encontrar para distinguir ese paisaje._

_Miró a su alrededor. La misma silueta y esa capa…Sakura escuchó un ruido, no eran los únicos. Sakura giró para ver quién era pero en el mismo momento en q giraba, empezó a caer…y caer…_

…

-Ah!!

Sakura abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en el suelo con las sabanas de su cama sobre ella.

-Sakura estás bien?-le pregunto kero preocupado.

-Eh…si.-dijo sobándose la espalda.

-Otra vez ese sueño verdad?-la miró preocupado.

-Si…pero solo que esta vez había alguien más…

-Alguien más?!! Y quien era?!

-No lo sé, no pude ver…

Toc, toc

-Pase.

Kero se puso en modo de peluche mientras Touya entraba por la puerta.

-Sakura estas bien?

-Si-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.-no te preocupes.

-Bien… pero, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con caerte de la cama…

(Hermano…)-Sakura

-…ya que puedes romper el piso.

(Sin comentarios)

-Bueno más vale que te cambies rápido, por que el desayuno ya está listo.

¬¬ – Si hermano.

Mientras Touya iba cerrando la puerta, este iba mirando a Kero como esperando a que se moviera repentinamente. Kero tenía una gran gota en la nuca. ^^"

(Este nunca cambiará…)-Kero

**Comiendo en la mesa…**

-Sakura te encuentras bien-preguntó su papa algo preocupado

(No papá la verdad, es que me siento como una desgraciada al haber desconfiado de Nicolai, Ah! y sin mencionar que ese tal Yevegraf nos va a matar si no hacemos algo pronto)-Sakura

-Tranquilo papa no pasa nada ^^-le dijo Sakura-Solo tuve un mal sueño.

-Si papá, no te preocupes-dijo Touya- de todos modos es típico que los monstruos tengan la cara fea.

-HERMANO!!

Sakura empezó a perseguir a su hermano por la casa mientras él huía de ella.

(Estos nunca van a cambiar ^^")-Fujitaka

Riiin, Riiiin-sonó el teléfono

-aló?-contestó Fujitaka **(n/a papá de Sakura)**

-_Aló se encuentra Sakura es urgente._

-Eh- claro un momento por favor.-apartó el teléfono para gritar-Sakura! te llaman!!!

-Ya bajo!!-se escucho desde arriba.

Sakura bajó las escaleras feliz, ya que su venganza dio resutado, y contesto el teléfono

-Alo?

-_hola Sakura es Eriol_

-Eriol? Qué pasa?-

-_Necesito que vengas urgente al pingüino, podrás?_

-Eh- Si pero que pasó?-

-_Acá te lo explico todo, ven lo más pronto que puedas, ah! Y lleva a kerveros y a Yue también. -y colgó_

Que sería aquello tan urgente que Eriol les tenía que decir? Habrían más problemas?

Sakura subió rápido las escaleras hacia su cuarto cogió una maleta metió a kero con rapidez dejándolo sorprendido bajó las escaleras y

-Papá un rato voy a ir al pingüino a encontrarme con unos amigos!

-Esta bi-

PUM

Sakura ni siquiera había escuchado a su padre, cerró la puerta sin controlar su fuerza, se puso sus patines y se dirigió a la casa de yukito.

* * *

**hola!!!**

**bueno hasta aqui les dejo, no se preocupen que la acción ya va a comensar ^^**

**bueno no creo que pueda colgar otro cap hasta después de navidad asi q...**

**Felices fiestas!!!**

**sol.**


	15. Chapter 15

**hola a todos!!! **

**sorry por a verme demorado tanto en colgar otro cap...es que no saben todo el trabajo **

** buena**

**3. Aniversario de mis padres**

** con mis tios **

**5. Visita de mi primo**

**Y TODO SEGUIDO!!! en verdad soryy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**bueno aqui les dejo el cap 15 disfútenlo!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15**

**En el pingüino…**

Ya estaban todos (Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol) solo faltaban Sakura, kero y Yue. Ninguno hablaba, todos estaban demasiado absortos y preocupados como para hacerlo. El parque, para suerte de ellos, estaba vacío por lo que podrían hablar sin problemas.

-Chicos!!

Todos voltearon la cabeza a lo lejos (no muy lejos) se encontraban kero, yukito y Sakura corriendo hacia su dirección (bueno, Sakura tenía sus patines)

-La-lamento la tardanza-dijo Sakura cansada.- Es que kero no dejaba de hacer preguntas.-dijo mirándolo¬¬

-Hey! Acaso tú no tendrías preguntas si de la nada yo entrara a tú habitación e interrumpiera tu juego de play station y te pusiera en una maleta por la fuerza!!?? ¬¬

-Eh! Chicos-dijo Tomoyo-Creo que ahora lo importante es escuchar a Eriol. ^^"

-Vale.-dijeron ambos.

Todos se sentaron para escuchar a Eriol.

-Bien-comenzó este.- Ayer por la noche el equilibrio de las cartas se volvió a romper.

-Que quieres decir.-preguntó kero

-Ya tenía mis sospechas desde hace unos días.-continuó Eriol.- Y ayer lo confirmé, la energía negativa ha aumentado.

-Pero, como?-preguntó Sakura.- Yo no he sentido nada.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Shaoran

-No lo han notado porque no ha sido demasiado…pero sí ha aumentado. Parece ser que alguien está alimentando las cartas.

-Alimentando a las cartas?

-Sí, el mago Clow al dormir las cartas de Yevegraf les quitó la energía negativa, al hacer esto las cartas se quedaron sin poderes, en otras palabras, eran solo cartas normales. Pero parece ser que alguien está alimentando estas cartas con energía negativa y al hacer esto…

-El poder de las cartas volverá-terminó Sakura.

-Exacto y con esto la destrucción del equilibrio.

-Tenemos que detenerlo.-dijo yukito.

-Pero cómo?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Primero tendríamos que averiguar dónde y quien está alimentando las cartas.

-Pero, eso podría ser en cualquier parte del mundo.-dijo Sakura cada vez más angustiada.

-No necesariamente.-dijo Shaoran.- Las únicas posibilidades en las que podría estar serían: en Rusia, su país natal; China, por tu visión; o aquí en Japón.

-Que te hace pensar que solo está en esos lugares…digo no sería más fácil ir a Perú o México para que no lo notemos?

-Exacto, es por eso que solo puede estar en Asia, porque sentimos sus movimientos.

Todos quedaron en silencio. El razonamiento de Shaoran era muy acertado pero todavía había cables sueltos.

-Aunque solo estuviera en esos países como vamos a ser para buscarlo, Japón, China y Rusia son países muy grandes, nos tomaría años encontrarlo!-dijo Sakura.

-Sí, ese es el problema.-dijo Eriol.-Lo único que por el momento podemos hacer es esperar a que el enemigo haga otro movimiento para seguirle la pista.

EN UN HOTEL DE JAPÓN:

______________________Flash back_____________________

En el gran salón de los Dmitrievich yacían alrededor de ciento cincuenta personas, pero a pesar de que el salón estuviera lleno de gente era fácil reconocer los dos bandos que allí había. Los del clan Li lucían sus largas túnicas verdes, con un gran símbolo chino dorado y los del clan de los Dmitrievich vestían sus camisas oscuras y sus largas barbas. Desde el sofá en que se sentaban una madre y su pequeño se podía sentir la tensión que invadía el encuentro de los clanes más poderosos. Ambos líderes estaban en desacuerdo.

-Teníamos un trato Li Hun-Sang, no pueden abandonarnos ahora. ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

- En estos momentos no puedo pensar en nada más que no sea lo mejor para nuestro clan, Aleksei Dmitrievich.

-¿Y que hay del equilibrio de la magia? Sin ella ustedes también se verán desprotegidos.

-Desde donde yo lo veo, ya estamos expuestos. Y todo por su causa. Este trato debió ser algo que nos serviría a ambos clanes, pero hasta ahora son ustedes los únicos que han salido ganando y por eso le pongo fin al asunto.

-¿Salir ganando? Somos más vulnerables que antes desde que nos aliamos con ustedes, hemos recibidos más ataques desde nuestro trato, pero lo aceptamos porque de esa forma mantendríamos el equilibrio de la magia. Si nos dejan ahora…

-Basta, si he venido en persona es para terminar esto formalmente. No seguiré discutiendo más. El trato se disuelve y nos devolverán la magia que nos corresponde.

-¿la quieres? Pues aquí está -inmediatamente el líder del clan ruso lanzo una bola de energía hacia el jefe de la familia Li, que cayó atrozmente al suelo.

En ese momento todos se pusieron en posiciones de pelea, si no fuera por la voz del consejero del clan Dmitrievich.

-Por favor, hay un conflicto con una magia oscura afuera, no hay que desperdiciarla toda aquí.

Todos recuperaron sus posturas ordinarias

-Liev…

-Señor, no podemos perder la ayuda del clan Li.

-Muy tarde-respondió el líder del clan Li-desde ahora se las arreglaran sin nosotros.

-Nos estarás sentenciando a muerte, Li Hun-Sang.

-Que así sea.

Inmediatamente la madre abrazó fuerte a su pequeño, que yacía temblando en sus brazos. Una vez que el clan Li se fue, el señor Aleksei Dmitrievich, se acercó a ambos y miró fijamente a su hijo.

-Nicolai, deberás ser fuerte.

-Sí, papá-respondió él.

En Japón, en un pequeño cuarto de hotel, el joven Nicolai, estaba sentado en su cama, observando una empolvada foto familiar. Tres felices personas estaban abrazadas.

-Seré fuerte papá- repitió su promesa-seré fuerte.

* * *

**KYAA!!!!**

**Espero q les haya gustado ^^ a mi me encantó ^^**

**-Bueno primero q nada quiero agradecerlo muxo a mi hermana por su ayuda, ella fue quien escribió el flashback y la introducción (me falto decir jejeje) espero q les haya gustado especialmente esa parte, no saben como estábamos saltando cuando nos venían las ideas ^^**

**-Bueno en segundo quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic espero que les este gustando a! y no se olviden de dejar reviews plis!!! quiero saber su opinión!!!!! no me importa si es cortito me gustaría muchisimo saber como está mi fic a sus ojos!!! **

**-Sorry que el cap dure MUY poco pero me pareció una buena forma para terminarlo^^**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima!**

**PD: si no tengo tiempo de colgar otro cap le digo FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Shaoran regresaba a su casa, después de salir de la larga reunión con sus amigos. Los pensamientos en su cabeza estaban en una batalla constante, se debatía entre su preocupación por la magia y su preocupación por el interés que presentaba Sakura hacia ese tal chico nuevo Nicolai Andrievich. ¿Es que en verdad se había olvidado de él?¿y qué podría hacer para recuperarla?

Pero en ese momento algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, era una presencia, pero no era la de las cartas Clow ni tampoco de las cartas Yevegraf. Era una completamente nueva, débil y, para su sorpresa, negativa. Miró a su alrededor, pero no conseguía ubicar el origen de donde emanaba esta nueva magia. Pensó en correr por un minuto, mas esa idea se desvaneció cuando se percató que nada pasaba. Intentó ignorar la presencia y seguir avanzando. Fue inútil, la presencia se hizo más fuerte a medida que lo seguía, un viento helado lo envolvió fuertemente y lo motivó a adquirir su posición de lucha.

-Se que estás ahí-le gritó-¿qué quieres?

En ese momento empezó una ráfaga de viento aun más fuerte que lo lanzó por los aires sin que pudiera resistirse. Cayó fuertemente al suelo. Entre la neblina que se formó logró distinguir una figura humana a lo lejos y descubrió que de ahí emanaba la magia. Rápidamente sacó su amuleto y convocó su magia.

-Dios del rayo…"VEN"-los rayos de energía salieron de su espada pero no llegaron a tocar al espectro parado delante de él, por el contrario, rebotaron y le rasparon los brazos y la cara. El espectro convocó un encantamiento que le exploto en el rostro, lo lanzó por los aires y lo dejó tumbado en el suelo boca abajo.

En ese momento la presencia se desvaneció. Cuando Shaoran abrió los ojos se encontraba a una cuadra del hotel en una calle completamente vacía, sin rastro de que hubiera ocurrido nada sobrenatural. Se puso en pie y si no fuera por la herida que le sangraba en el rostro hubiera pensado que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero fue otra cosa lo que le hizo pensar que había sido atacado por otra magia, diferente a la que Sakura haría frente, y fue una nota que sin saber estaba en su mano, que decía:

"Ahora nosotros los sentenciamos a muerte"

Dmitrievich

Ante todo el miedo que el significado de ese apellido le producía, se tomó un momento para respirar y sacar el lado gracioso al asunto.

-Genial-se dijo- como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

**Al día siguiente **

**En el colegio…**

-Buenos días!-dijo una alegre Tomoyo acercándose a la carpeta a lado de Sakura.

-Buenos días-contestó Eriol una carpeta atrás.

-…Buenos días-dijo una Sakura más dormida que despierta.

-Qué pasa? No dormiste bien anoche?-le pregunto Tomoyo preocupada.

-La verdad, creo que ni siquiera dormí…-dijo Sakura frotándose los ojos

-.-

-Por qué?

-Aaaa(bostezo)…Es que kero y Yue se están tomando muy en serio esto del entrenamiento con las cartas, y sin contar con los deberes del colegio.-dijo bajando la voz para que solo Tomoyo y Eriol la escucharan.

-¿No crees que es necesario? Debemos estar preparados cuando la hora llegue.-dijo Eriol

-Si…creo que tienes razón-dijo Sakura todavía con sueño.

-Buenos días-dijo entonces una voz desde atrás.

-A! buenos días Sha…

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase, ya que en la cara del chico había un corte.

-Que te pasó?!-dijo Sakura preocupada y agarrando el rostro de Li para ver mejor la herida.

Tomoyo y Eriol voltearon sus miradas hacia ellos.

-Na-Nada.-dijo este apartando el rostro rápidamente.

-Como que nada?!

-Es sólo un pequeño corte-se defendió Shaoran.

Y era verdad, solo era un pequeño corte en el cachete, nada del otro mundo; pero aún así Sakura no dejó de preocuparse.

-Y que te pasó?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bueno…

-Es que acaso te peleaste con un gato?-bromeó uno de los compañeros que había escuchado el escándalo.

Otros chismosos que estaban cerca rieron.

-No bromees así-le dijo Rika-ha podido ser algo serio.

-No, la verdad es que no lo fue-empezó Shaoran-Es que tuve un pequeño problema con la puerta.-dijo en tono de broma.

-Qué? Te explotó en la cara?-preguntó Yamazaqui interesado.

-No, pero…

-Chicos, todos a sus asientos!-interrumpió el profesor mientras entraba.-Vamos a empezar la clase de hoy día.

-Si!-respondieron todos

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus asientos y sacaron sus cosas para prestar atención a la clase; todos excepto Sakura, que no se había convencido con la explicación de Shaoran, pero decidió no molestar a Shaoran, después de todo, ella confiaba en él.

Las clases empezaron a transcurrir lentamente, sin nada interesante, hasta que…

-Nicolai, Nicolai-llamó una voz adulta.

Sakura, que estaba mirando por la ventana, volteó su mirada por donde había provenido la voz y se quedó sorprendida con la escena que contempló.

Nicolai estaba recostado en su carpeta, estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos que estaban cruzados; y el profesor estaba en frente de su carpeta aparentemente molesto.

-Nicolai!-volvió a llamarlo el profesor, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Nicolai levantó la cabeza rápido dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en clase y que todos lo estaban observando.

-Lo siento profesor-se disculpó Nicolai con la cabeza gacha.

Por suerte el profesor de ciencias era muy tolerante.

-Está bien Nicolai, pero no lo vuelvas hacer.

Después de eso, no ocurrió nada interesante…

* * *

**Hongkon, China**

Casa de los Li.

_**RRRRRRIIIINNN, RIIIIINN**_

-Ya vaa!-gritó una adolescente de largos cabellos negros que los tenía sujetos en dos colas, mientras corría hacia el teléfono.- Residencia Li, quien habla?-dijo cuando al fin contestó el teléfono.

-_Aló, Mei ling?-contestó una voz muy conocida para la chica._

-Shaoran!?-Contestó esta sorprendida-Eres tú?!

-_Sí, podrías pasarme con mi madre?_

-Cla-claro, espera un toque ahorita te la paso-

Shaoran pudo escuchar como Mei Ling dejaba el teléfono y se iba corriendo por las escaleras. No esperó mucho hasta que una voz le contestó al otro lado del auricular.

-Hijo, llamabas por mí?

-Sí madre, quería preguntarle sobre…sobre el clan Dmitrievich.

Su madre calló un momento, a Shaoran no le sorprendió, nadie pronunciaba el nombre de ese clan por miedo a traer malos recuerdos.

-Que deseas saber?-contestó al fin la madre.

-La verdad no lo sé…qué pasó con ellos?...Todos…murieron?

-Sí, no quedo nadie.-dijo con fría.

-Y su magia?

-Se perdió. Pero por qué tu repentino interés en este tema, si se puede saber.

Shaoran calló un momento.

-No por nada, solo quería saber.

-Shaoran, soy tu madre no me puedes engañar; Que te ha pasado.

-Madre, en este momento tengo muchos deberes que hacer, luego te llamo.-y colgó

En ese momento se preguntó si había hecho bien en llamar a su madre, después de todo, si era verdad que todavía había alguien del clan Dmitrievich, no había nada que ella podía hacer; así que decidió no decirle nada hasta no estar seguro.

-No-se dijo-Esto lo tengo que afrentar yo mismo.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón.**

En la habitación de un hotel Nicolai, se encontraba durmiendo en la cama.

_**RRRRRIIIIINN, RIIIIIINNN.**_

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Se levantó y contestó

-Alo?-dijo medio adormilado.

-Aprendiz, he esperado tú reporte hace más de 3 horas.-dijo una voz molesta-Se puede saber dónde has estado?

-Lo siento _Cep,_ no he tenido tiempo…s-se me olvidó-dijo recuperando su tono habitual.

-Se te olvido?-dijo con sarcasmo-Pensé que te habían descubierto!

-Perdóname _Cep,_ no volverá ocurrir.-dijo en un bostezo.

-Has estado durmiendo?

-No-mintió rápidamente.

-Entonces, Por qué ese bostezo?-dijo duramente

-Estudio y trabajo, Cep, es lógico que esté cansado.

Cep guardó silencio. Nicolai rezaba para que su maestro no se diera cuenta.

-Has estado usando la magia de las cartas?

-No Cep aun siguen alimentándose, como me lo ordenaste.

En eso Cep formulo la pregunta que Nicolai anhelaba que no le hiciera

-Has estado usando tu magia?.

Silencio.

(Maldición)-Nicolai

-S-si pero, solo para no perder la práctica!

-Estás loco?! Y que si el card captor lo nota!?

-No lo creo, además hoy no dijo nada sobre la cicatriz en su-

(Maldición)-Nicolai.

-Cicatriz? Usaste tu magia contra el card captor?!!

-Sólo le di una muestra de lo que está por venir!

-Eso es lo más imprudente que pudiste hacer! Ahora irá donde su clan y les advertirá sobre nosotros. No podremos con todo el clan Li.

- Claro que sí, con ayuda de las cartas Yevegraf…

-Aun no están del todo alimentadas.

-Lo estarán pronto sólo…

-Para ese entonces ya nos habrán encontrado y todo el esfuerzo habrá sido por nada! Haz como te he dicho. Sé lo mucho que quieres hacerles pagar lo que le hicieron a nuestro clan, pero deberás esperar el momento en el que estés listo.

-Ya estoy listo!.

-No, sólo estás impaciente!!

Nicolai, cayó. Como odiaba aceptar que otros tuvieran razón.

-No vuelvas a cometer otra imprudencia, Nicolai. A tu padre no le gustaría que te asesinaran antes de haber completado tu venganza.

-Sí, Cep.

-Espero tu reporte en dos días.

-Lo tendrá, Cep. No le fallaré, ni a usted ni a mi padre.

Al colgar el teléfono, tan alejado de Japón, Cep pensó en confiar en la promesa de su joven aprendiz. Sabía que a la simple mención del recuerdo de su padre, el chico hablaba en serio. Pero a la vez, el trágico recuerdo del fin de su clan era suficiente para sacar al chico de sus cacillas y motivarlo a cometer una imprudencia como la que había hecho. Si seguía usando la magia mientras alimentaba a las cartas, se quedaría dormido involuntariamente, y lo peor sería en la escuela frente al card captor. Si el card captor averiguaba su identidad antes de que las cartas Yevegraf aun no estuvieran despiertas…

-Todos estos años de espera no van a ser en vano, sólo por la incapacidad del niño-se dijo-No, yo mismo iré a Japón y me aseguraré de que haga las cosas tal cual estaban previstas.

* * *

**holas!!!!**

**bueno al principio no pensé en colgar tan rápido ..pero me vinieron las ideas entonces tenia q escribir^^ **

**y bueno aquí esta mi cap 16^^**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado^^**

**primero quiero agradecer a mi hermana (lucía) quien escribió la primera parte del fic, **

**GRACIAS HERMANA ERES LO MAX!!**

**espero con ansias sus comentarios^^ si no entienden algo habisenme para q les expliq^^**

**bueno FELIZ AÑO NUEVO(otra vez jejeje)**

**Sol.**

**pd: gracias por leer mi fic^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

* * *

**Sorry por la demora!!!**

**Esq quería q quedara lo mejor posible^^**

**Bueno espero que les guste!!**

*Este fic va dedicado a todas las fans

De Sakura+Shaoran*

**Que lo disfruten^^**

* * *

_Oscuridad. Era todo lo que se veía. Sakura caminaba cuidadosamente entre la oscuridad buscando algo, pero, no sabía qué._

_En eso una luz empezó a brillar Sakura con las justas pudo distinguir una silueta. Era una muchacha joven de cabellos largos y grises._

_-Me has olvidado?-le pregunto la joven.-Ya no me recuerdas? Es que acaso, ya no lo quieres?_

_Sakura estaba confundida, que significaba aquello? Quererlo? A quien…?_

-Shaoran…-susurró Sakura.

-Señorita Kinomoto, desea preguntar algo?-dijo una voz adulta muy conocida.

Sakura, que estaba apoyando su cabeza en los brazos, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con muchas miradas sobre ella.

SE HABIA VUELTO A DORMIR EN CLASE!

No se tardo mucho en ponerse colorada de la vergüenza.

-Eh-eh no nada profe-sor, pu-puede conti-nuar.-dijo al fin Sakura.

El profesor al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo simplemente sonrió y se volteo para continuar la clase, y con él todos los alumnos.

La clase transcurrió lentamente o por lo menos a si le pareció a Sakura. No pudo recuperar su color habitual hasta que recordó su sueño.

Shaoran…Sakura al fin se daba cuenta de que no habían hablado de otra cosa sino de ese tal Yevegraf…no habían hablado de…ellos

"_-Sakura…no quiero ofenderte pero, he venido a Tokio por asuntos de magia."_

Sakura recordó lo rudo que había sido Shaoran con ella cuando llegó. Y agachó la cabeza con tristeza.

(Solo regresó a Tokio por asuntos de magia-pensó- Si no hubiera habido ningún problema con el maldito equilibrio, Shaoran no hubiera regresado…tal vez…tal vez ya no me quiere…)

"_-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Shaoran te amaba más que nada en el mundo y no te va a olvidar jamás.-"_

Eso le había dicho Tomoyo, pero, sería cierto…?

Además, la niña de su sueño…

**RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNN, RRRRIIIINNN**

El sonido de la campana indicando el recreo sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de que ya todos se paraban y recogían sus cosas para salir al almuerzo.

…

-Parece que solo somos solo los 2-dijo Sakura sentándose en el césped al frente de Shaoran.

-Parece que si-respondió este sentándose también.

Tomoyo se había ido con Rika para hablar del proyecto y Eriol…bueno Eriol desapareció **(n/a ya saben como es eriol siempre desapareciendo…, en fin continuo)** Dejando solo, a Shaoran y a Sakura.

(Al fin tengo la oportunidad pero, debería preguntarle?…pero cómo?...sería muy rochoso...)-pensamiento de Sakura

(Que debería decirle…tal vez un "lo siento", no, que estoy pensando un "lo siento" no ayuda en nada, la última vez que le dije eso a mei lin casi me manda volando al espacio-.-"…T-T No se qué hacer!!)-Shaoran

**(n/a ^^ que lindos..)**

**TUM-TUMP-TUM-TUMP** (latidos del corazón)

-Sha-Shaoran?-se lanzó al fin Sakura.

**TUM-TUMP-TUM-TUMP**

-Di-dime. (·///·)

**TUM-TUMP-TUM-TUMP**

-Bueno yo… (·///· )-tragó saliva- Bueno yo…quería saber…

**TUM-TUMP-TUM-TUMP**

-Q-que cosa?

**TUM-TUMP-TUM-TUMP**

-Yo quería saber…s-si la razón por la cual regresaste a Tokio fue por lo de la maldi- digo por lo del equilibrio de la magia…-dijo con rapidez. Sakura ya no sabía de qué color estaba su cara y tampoco quería saberlo.

Lo único que quería saber, era la verdad.

-Yo…

Shaoran no sabía que decirle, era verdad que había venido por la magia pero…

"_-Sakura…no quiero ofenderte pero, he venido a Tokio por asuntos de magia."_

Al recordar sus duras palabras, Shaoran se dio cuenta del estúpido error que había cometido, Sakura ahora pensaba que él ya no estaba interesado en ella, pero, ella no sabía que para él ella era lo más importante en su vida… Pero, como se lo diría?

Sakura estaba con la cabeza gacha, sabía que si la levantaba, las lágrimas que tanto había retenido caerían sin parar.

Shaoran se estaba demorando en responder, esto significaba que ya no le gustaba? Habría otra?...

-Sakura…yo…perdóname!

Sakura levantó la cabeza y se quedo mirando a Shaoran con asombro.

Shaoran estaba de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha, el pelo cubría sus ojos **(n/a…y su sonrojo^^).**

-Perdóname-continuó este- perdóname por no a verte escrito o llamado… es solo que…no quería contactarme contigo porque…

**TUM-TUMP-TUM-TUMP**

-Porque no quería que te ilusionaras… yo no sabía cuando iba a volver… y pensé que tal vez…tal vez tú ya estarías con otro, y que… sería muy tarde…

**TUM-TUMP-TUM-TUMP**

El corazón de Sakura estaba a mil por hora…era verdad? No lo estaba soñando? …

Seguía mirando a Shaoran (que seguía con la cabeza gacha) pero esta vez con una dulce sonrisa…no lo había perdido…él seguía enamorado de ella como hace 3 años…como desde siempre.

-Me podrás perdonar?-dijo avergonzado.

**TUM-TUMP-TUM-TUMP**

Shaoran no quería ver a los ojos a Sakura…no sabía si estaba llorando o no, pero tampoco quería saberlo, porque si era así, nunca se lo perdonaría…aunque tampoco se sorprendería que lo hiciera, ya que habían pasado 3 largos años desde que no se hablaban…desde que él no quiso hacerlo…

-Te perdono.

Shaoran se sorprendió tanto por aquellas palabras que levantó la mirada rápido; pensó que se encontraría con una Sakura llena de lágrimas y ojos tristes pero no, en vez de eso había una Sakura sonriente…una sonrisa tan suave que parecía la de un ángel y sus ojos demostraban una gran alegría…

Ambos chicos (sonrojados todavía) se quedaron mirando con aprecio…y poco a poco se fueron acercando sus rostros…

-Hola! Que hacen?

**PLOP**

-H-hola Yamazaqui…-dijo Sakura con una gran gota en la nuca. (-.-")

-Sí, hola-dijo secamente Shaoran mirando para otro lado...(¬///¬)

…

(Ese Yamazaqui… algún día lo voy a matar…)-Shaoran ¬¬

Ya había terminado el recreo y estaban todos en el salón prestando atención a la clase de geografía, bueno…casi todos.

La mente de Shaoran estaba todavía en el recreo, cuando estaba tan cerca de Sakura y Yamazaqui los interrumpió solo porque quería hacerle unas preguntas acerca del maldito proyecto.

La mente de Sakura, por otra parte, también seguía en el recreo…se sonrojaba con el simple hecho de recordar aquel momento…Sakura sonrió, Shaoran la seguía queriendo, nunca lo había dejado de hacer…

**PUM **

Sakura, y todos los de la clase, se sobresaltaron por aquel estruendo. Todos empezaron a pararse y Sakura no entendió nada hasta que vió lo que había causado el ruido.

Nicolai estaba tirado en el suelo.

El profesor se acercó a él rápidamente, mientras les indicaba a los alumnos que salieran de la clase y que llamaran a la enfermera lo más rápido posible.

El profesor acomodó a Nicolai en el suelo y lo apoyo en sus hombros y en los hombros de otro compañero para llevarlo donde la enfermería.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y un poco asustados. Algunos susurraban cosas a sus amigos, otros tenían las manos en la boca por el asombro y otros trataban de tranquilizarse o tranquilizar a la gente.

Los únicos que no estaban de esa manera eran Eriol y Shaoran.

-Es demasiado sospechoso, no crees?-le preguntó disimuladamente Shaoran que se había dado cuenta de la actitud de éste.

-Sí, demasiado; pero no suficiente.

Shaoran volteó la mirada hacia Nicolai, que estaba siendo llevado por el profesor y un compañero hacia la enfermería.

(Podrá ser que…?)-Shaoran

* * *

**hi sorry..les prometo que el proximo va a ser mas largo**

**espero^^"**

**bueno espero q les haya gustado ^^**

**les agradecería muchisimo si me dejan un review^^ **

**me gusta saber su opinion**

**ademas de da inspiracion para seguir escribiendo**

**gracias a todos los que me apoyan!!^^**

**cuidense!!hasta la proxima!!**

**Sol**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

"_Para que no lo olvides"_

_Dmitrievich_

Shaoran sujetó la nota y la arrugó de cólera en su mano. Era la segunda en esa horrible semana y estaba harto de que siguieran amenazándolo pero más que nada que siguieran entrando a su habitación a dejársela.

Sólo algo le reconfortaba, saber que al hacerlo, quien sea que estaba tratando de asustarlo, estaba desperdiciando magia innecesariamente y por eso debía de estar débil…verdad?

* * *

Lunes… Por qué tenían que existir lo lunes? Las madres siempre dicen, una nueva semana empieza…pero las personas en su sano juicio decimos: empieza la tortura. En fin, ya había pasado una semana desde que Nicolai se había desmayado y nadie sabía nada de él, puesto que no había asistido a clases durante la semana…pero, no era el único.

Desde el viernes que tampoco se veía ha Eriol por ningún lado. Sakura supuso que estaría enfermo, pero ni ella se lo creyó, ya que, cuando Eriol estaba enfermo? Pero no pudo plantearse otra cosa…a menos que…

Las dudas y preocupaciones por parte de Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran iban en aumento y lamentablemente, los deberes también. Ya no faltaba mucho para que la escuela terminara, y era un alivio, pero a la misma vez una carga…"la llegada de los exámenes"…con solo pronunciar estas 5 palabras a los estudiantes, su piel se ponía de gallina. No había alguien que no estuviera revisando sus apuntes, para ver que le faltaba, o si estaban bien sus respuestas…todos excepto los más chancones de la clase, claro está.

Pero la más nerviosa en todo este asunto era nuestra queridísima Sakura. Bueno quien no lo estaría si fueras consciente de que no has prestado atención a las clases, tienes anotaciones por a verte dormido en clase, y tus apuntes solo tienes la fecha? Sí, era un momento de emergencia.

Sakura corría de un lado para otro poniéndose al día en sus apuntes y en las clases y Shaoran no se quedaba atrás.

-Chicos hoy vamos hacer un repaso del curso-decía cada profesor que entraba en el aula.

-Si!-Era la típica respuesta de los alumnos.

Pero esta vez ocurrió algo distinto a las demás clases.

Como nunca, Sakura estaba metida en la clase escribiendo en su cuaderno, participando, etc. Pero en eso se sintió distinta. Su alrededor empezó hacerse borroso, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Era una presencia mágica.

Sakura despertó del trance tan rápido como este había venido. Miró a Shaoran, él ya la estaba mirando.

(Maldición)-Sakura

Si Shaoran también lo había sentido, significaba que no estaba loca. Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

No muy lejos del colegio, en una biblioteca, se encontraba Eriol rodeado de muchos libros y documentos viejos. Sus ojos pasaban velozmente por cada documento o libro que cogía, pero con sumo cuidado para no saltearse nada.

Parecía muy concentrado en esos documentos antiguos, hasta que de pronto levantó la cabeza rápidamente, como si alguien le hubiese llamado, su cuerpo se estremeció un poco y luego se quedó pensativo por un rato.

-No me digas que…?

Se quedó mirando el suelo por largo rato…reflexionando… como si ahí estuviera la respuesta. En eso rápidamente empezó a buscar, por todos los documentos que tenía esparcidos alrededor de él, el documento que tanto necesitaba.

Al fin encontró el libro que buscaba, lo empezó a leer y con una sonrisa dijo casi en un susurro.

-Al fin una respuesta…

* * *

**Colegio Tomoeda**

-QUE?!!-grito Tomoyo mientras se paraba de la sorpresa.

-SHH! Tomoyo baja la voz-le suplicó Sakura mientras se colocaba a su lado.-alguien nos va a oír.

-O! lo siento. Pero, como que sintieron una presencia? De quien?

-No lo sabemos.-respondió Shaoran mientras se apoyaba en un árbol.-Pero era muy fuerte.

-No será de…?-inquirió Tomoyo.

-Yevgraf? No lo sé, pero sería la primera vez que la sentimos.-dijo Shaoran.

-Será que está en Japón?-preguntó Sakura asustada.

-No lo sé. Pero creo que es lo más probable.-respondió pensativo.

-Me pregunto… si Eriol también la habrá sentido…

-No me sorprendería, después de todo ambos eran grandes magos… Será mejor que investiguemos.-dijo mientras se erguía.- Iremos después del colegio a hablar con Eriol.

- Está bien.-respondió Tomoyo.

-Si…pero antes de eso yo tengo que hacer algo, los puedo alcanzar luego?-

_**RRRRIIIIINN, RIIINNN,**_

-Está bien…pero no te vayas a demorar mucho.-le dijo Shaoran mientras se dirigían a la clase.

-OK.-respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.^^

…

Las clases pasaron lentamente como siempre y para colmo no pasó nada interesante.

(Cuando tocará ese maldito timbre…¬¬)-pensó Shaoran mientras miraba el reloj de la clase. Ya sólo faltaban 3 minutos para la salida, pero cada segundo se le hacía eterno a Shaoran…

_**RRRIIIIN, RIIINNN**_

Al fin sonó el timbre indicando la libertad de los estudiantes, y todos empezaron a alistarse.

Shaoran se levantó con una sonrisa, alistó sus cosas y se dispuso a despedirse de Sakura, pero…su asiento ya estaba vacío.

-Salió rápido.-le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa notando la expresión triste de Shaoran.

Shaoran se sonrojo.

(Rayos!…me descubrió)-Shaoran ¬//¬

Tomoyo solo río y siguió alistando sus cosas.

-Me voy adelantando.-le dijo Shaoran a Tomoyo para que no notara su sonrojo aunque…ya era demasiado tarde.

Shaoran salió del edificio y se dispuso a esperar a Tomoyo en la entrada del colegio; cuando de repente vio que un chico venía corriendo en dirección a él.

-Eriol?-preguntó Shaoran confundido.

-Sha-Shaoran!- logró decir Eriol mientras paraba en frente de Shaoran.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas mientras descansaba y recuperaba el aire. Respiró profundamente y dijo:

-He descubierto algo.

-Eh?

-Algo sobre Yevgraf.-dijo mientras recuperaba su postura de siempre.

-De Yevgraf?!!

-Sí, pero antes, necesito saber si tú conoces un clan llamado _Dmitrievich._

Shaoran palideció. No se esperaba que su amigo le preguntara acerca de un clan…y en especial de ese.

-Por qué?-trató de evadir Shaoran

-Por qué respondes mi pregunta con otra?

Shaoran bajó la mirada.

-Lo que le pasó a ese clan no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso.

-Entonces si sabes la historia?

-No del todo…mi madre no me quiso dar muchos detalles…pero sé lo necesario.

-Entonces sabes que ellos son los herederos de Yevgraf?

-QUE??!!

Todos los alumnos que estaban cerca los quedaron mirando.

-Será mejor que vallamos a un lugar más privado.-dijo Eriol mientras una gotita caía de su nuca ^^"

-S-si…yo te sigo.-respondió Shaoran rojo de la vergüenza.

Se alejaron en dirección hacia los jardines del colegio, que estaban completamente abandonados a la hora de la salida, y para su sorpresa se encontraron con Kero y Yue que estaban escondidos en el árbol. Descendieron cuando vieron a Eriol y Shaoran llegar hasta ellos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Eriol

-Sentimos una presencia similar a la de Clow pero diferente, ésta era…

-¿Negativa?-terminó Eriol

-¡Si!-respondió kero

-Es Yevgraf

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Está aquí en Japón, ahora lo sé-les aclaró Eriol-¿No adivinas quien puede ser?- y lo miró perspicazmente.

A Shaoran le vino sólo un nombre a la mente…

-Nicolai…

-Exacto-le explico Eriol-acabo de leer su registro de inmigración y descubrí que se ha inscrito en el colegio con un apellido falso. Su verdadero apellido es Dmitrievich. ¿Entiendes Shaoran?

Shaoran se quedó paralizado, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Al fin sabía la identidad de Nicolai y nunca había odiado tanto tener razón.

-¿Dmitrievich? ¿Eso es ruso?-preguntó Yue a Eriol

-ESO NO IMPORTA!!-gritó Kero- QUIERES DECIMRE QUE NUESTRO PEOR ENEMIGO ESTUVO DELANTE DE NUESTRAS NARICES, ES MÁS, QUE SE SENTÓ EN EL SILLÓN DE LA SALA A BEBER TÉ CON SAKURA? Y TU- le lanzó una mirada agresiva a Shaoran que seguía sin reaccionar-TU MOCOSO! NO PRESENTISTE NADA?

-Nadie pudo percibir nada Kerberos-le corrigió Eriol- no sé la razón por qué nadie sintió nada, pero si sé porque podemos sentirlo ahora…tal vez sea porque su magia esté completa. Por esa razón ha estado faltando a clases…Todo encaja!!

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, Clow-le replico Yue-¿Quiénes son los Dmitrievich?

-Son la familia descendiente de Yevgraf, así como los Li son de Clow. Hace muchos años, el clan Li decidió devolver la magia negativa a los Dmitrievich que habían perdido por causa de Yevgraf. Hicieron una alianza, ninguno tomaría la magia del otro y mantendrían el equilibrio. Pero hace diez años la alianza se rompió, no sé exactamente la razón, los Dmitrievich perdieron su magia y el desenlace fue su extinción. Nicolai, debe ser el único descendiente de este clan, y como reencarnación de Yevgraf ha debido estar alimentando las cartas. Pero no comprendo la razón de venir a Japón.

-Vengarse- contestó Shaoran recuperándose de su trance. Y le entregó a Eriol las notas de amenaza de Nicolai.

Eriol las cogió y las leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Por que pensé que no tenía ninguna relación con Yevgraf. La tragedia de la familia Dmitrievich, también es la tragedia de los Li. No sé mucho al respecto, no es algo de lo que nos guste hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo que recibes estas notas?-preguntó Eriol.

-Hace 3 semanas- y le señaló la cicatriz en su cara- ¿de veras pensaron que yo me iba accidentar con una puerta?

-¿Quieres decirme que Nicolai te ha atacado?-preguntó Eriol

-¿Te cerró la puerta en la cara, mocoso?-preguntó Kero en tono burlón.

-NO!!-dijo Shaoran-pero si uso su magia y no usó las cartas Yevgraf, lo hubiera sentido…debió usar la suya propia.

-Eso quiere decir que si ahora sentimos su presencia es que está lo suficientemente fuerte para usar la magia de las cartas -comprendió Yue.

-Y si su intención es vengarse de los Li, entonces vendrá por mí- dijo Shaoran.

-Sí, pero el clan Li es lo bastante grande para poder enfrentarse a un solo niño- dijo Eriol- Lo más probable es que intente apoderarse de la magia de las cartas Clow, como lo intentó contra mi otro yo una vez. Lo cual le resultará inútil porque yo ya no poseo las cartas, ellas ahora le pertenecen a…

En ese momento los cuatro se miraron, todos sabían a quien iría a buscar la reencarnación de Yevgraf y quien estaba encariñada con él y desconocía por completo toda esta información y por lo cual estaba completamente expuesta e indefensa a un ataque.

-Sakura!!!-gritaron a coro y salieron corriendo en dirección a la salida del colegio.

…

-Qué raro, Shaoran me dijo que me esperaría aquí-decía Tomoyo mientras miraba su reloj por cuarta vez- En fin- dijo cogiendo sus cosas y encaminada a ir a su casa cuando…

-TOMOYO!!-gritaron dos voces bien conocidas que corrían hacia ella.

Al ver a Tomoyo ambos chicos corrieron con más fuerza, ella se sorprendió de encontrar a Kero y Yue con ellos.

-Tomoyo, Donde está Sakura??!!- le preguntó Shaoran una vez que llegaron cerca de ella.

-Sakura? A! ella se fue a visitar a Nicolai.-dijo algo sorprendida por la desesperación del chico.

-QUE!!??-gritaron a coro los cuatro, mientras Tomoyo se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos.

-Tenemos que ir con ella pronto!¿Sabes donde vive?¿Nos puedes llevar?-preguntó Eriol.

-Sí. Pero cuál es el problema?-preguntó Tomoyo confundida.

-No hay tiempo!!! Tenemos que…!!-dijo Shaoran mientras se preparaba para correr pero Tomoyo lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

-NADIE SE MUEVE HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUEN QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ.

-E-está bien.-dijo Shaoran intimidado-lo que ocurre es lo siguiente Tomoyo, ya tenemos las pruebas, Nicolai es parte de todo este embrollo con Yevgraf!

-QUE?!!

-Sí. Es por eso que tenemos que ir donde Sakura pronto. Yev…o Nicolai ahora ha recuperado su magia e intentara quitarle las cartas a Sakura!!

-Pero co-

-LOS DETALLES LUEGO-dijo impaciente Shaoran-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA!

-E-está bien…PERO UN MOMENTO!!!

-AHORA QUE PASA??!-dijeron todos nerviosos.

-MI CAMARA, FALTA MI CAMARA!!-dijo Tomoyo mientras buscaba entre sus cosas

**PLOP.**

* * *

-Me pregunto si estará en casa…

Sakura estaba parada en frente de un gran hotel. Se preguntaba si en verdad había sido una buena idea haber ido a visitarlo…además… sentía que algo no iba bien…

(Debe de ser mi imaginación)-se dijo mientras agarraba fuertemente su maletín del colegio, decidida a entrar…

* * *

**_TANTAN TAN_..(musica de suspenso)**

**jaja hola a todos, espero no haberme demorado mucho^^ en verdad lo siento **

**la inspiración a veces se va...en fin espero que le haya gustado el cap 18**

**mi hermana y yo nos hemos esforzado mucho^^**

**bien antes que nada agradecer sus reviews^^ **

**melissa: gracias x tu review y espero que tu salud este bien ^^**

**bueno si me dejan bastantes reviews abanzaré lo más rapido que pueda^^**

**(mientras más reviews más inspiración)**

**bueno gracias a todos por leer mi fic**

**hasta la proxima**

**Sol^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Habitación Nº67

_**TOC-TOC**_

Sakura tocó la puerta un poco asustada. Por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa…

No sabía si a ver ido a visitar a Nicolai había sido una buena idea, pero…ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

La puerta empezó a abrirse y apareció de tras de ella una mujer alta de tal vez unos 19 o 20 años, pelo azul, largo hasta la cintura; su palidez hacía juego con sus ojos perlas que le daban una expresión dulce pero a la vez que influía respeto. Su cerquillo tapaba su frente y unos mechones de cabello caían muy cerca de sus mejillas.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida por la belleza de aquella mujer, a pesar de que solo tuviera puesto un jean sencillo y una blusa verde que hacía juego. Sakura sintió en su interior un pequeño movimiento, como una presencia…pero supuso que había sido por la sorpresa.

(Me habré equivocado de habitación…?)-Sakura.

-Sí? Se le ofrece algo?-preguntó la mujer con un acento diferente.

Sakura se quedó hipnotizada con la suave voz que tenía la mujer ^//^, pero en eso, reconoció el acento con el que hablaba.

-Disculpe, pero…su acento es ruso?

-Si.-dijo la mujer un poco extrañada con la pregunta.

-Entonces…aquí se encontrará Andrievitch Ni-

-Nicolai!-interrumpió la mujer afirmándolo.

-Qué?-se escuchó preguntar una voz por dé tras.

Sakura se inclinó hacia un costado y pudo ver como Nicolai se acercaba a ellas…pero al verla se detuvo rápidamente.

-Sakura?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Nicolai?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida de verlo bien.

-Oh! Así que tú eres Sakura.-le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.-Nicolai me ha hablado mucho de ti. ^^

Sakura y Nicolai se sonrojaron.

-T-Tía! Eso no es cierto!-reclamó Nicolai con la cara roja.

-Como tú digas…-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-En fin-dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura- Ven entra, siéntete como en tu casa.-dijo mientras la dejaba pasar… (Más bien llevándola a dentro -.-").

-Tía! Pero-

-No seas mal educado Niki-le regaño su tía con una sonrisa mientras dirigía a Sakura hacia la pequeña habitación-Por qué mejor vas y nos preparas a todos un té helado?

¬¬-Esta bien…-dijo molesto mientras sacaba las cosas de la mini refri.

-Ven siéntate.-le dijo la mujer a Sakura mientras le señalaba una de las camas.

-E-eh gracias.- ^^"

Sakura miró alrededor. Era una habitación pequeña. El centro estaba ocupado por 2 camas de una plaza, con una ventana al medio separándolas. Al costado izquierdo se encontraba el armario y cerca de la puerta estaba el baño.

-Oh! Pero qué mala educada que soy.-dijo de pronto la mujer que se había sentado al frente de ella.-Mi nombre es Luny* **(N/A palabra en ruso detalles al final del fic)** mucho gusto. ^^

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kinomoto Sakura.

-Perdona a mi tía-se disculpo Nicolai mientras le acercaba un vaso de té a Sakura.-Es muy himperactiva.

-Eso es cruel Niki.-dijo Luny mientras ponía una carita triste.

Todos rieron.

-Y bien? Que te trajo por aquí Sakura?-le pregunto Luny mientras Nicolai se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno…últimamente Nicolai no ha estado viniendo a clases y vine para saber que le había pasado.

-He estado enfermo.-le explicó Nicolai.-Pero hoy no fui hoy porqué mi tía no quería que me volviera a enfermar.¬¬

-No me culpes Niki-se excusó Luny- Me has tenido preocupada toda la semana y no me iba a tomar el riesgo de que te enfermaras otra vez. Además quien me iba a ayudar con las compras?-dijo mientras lo abrazaba. ^//^

Sakura sonrió por lo bajo.

Pero en ese momento sintió un leve movimiento.

Las voces de Nicolai y Luny se fueron apagando poco a poco mientras Sakura buscaba con la mirada de donde provenía aquel presentimiento… su mirada cayó en un pequeño osito de felpa.

-Oh ese es Solitsie*-Le explicó Luny percatándose que Sakura se había fijado en el osito.-Se lo compré a Nicolai en Rusia cuando era pequeño, no te parece adorable?^//^

-E-Eh sí.

(Ha debido de ser mi imaginación)-pensó Sakura más calmada.

-A Nicolai también le pareció adorable y por eso se lo compré^^

-T-tía!-dijo Nicolai rojo-solo tenía 5 años…¬//¬

-Oh…ya se puso rojo

-N-nada que ver-dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza rápidamente.

Luny y Sakura rieron.

-Hey! Tengo una idea, porqué no vamos todos al nuevo café que han abierto cerca de aquí?-preguntó Luny.

Nicolai se quedó helado.

-Claro.-dijo Sakura-Pero primero tendría que llamar a mi papa para-

-Salir?-interrumpió Nicolai-Tía sabes que no pode- sabes que no puedo salir, mi tío dijo que…que podía volver a enfermarme recuerdas?-dijo mientras decía la última palabra con más fuerza.

-Ay Niki, no hay de qué preocuparse, además el aire fresco te hará bien.

-Pero tía com-

-NADA de peros, Niki.

-Entonces -dijo Nicolai sin utilizar el "pero"-¿Qué hacemos si regresa y no estamos aquí?

-No lo hará, llegaremos antes de que entere- y mirando el peluche bromeó-Y tu no vayas a delatarnos ¿ya Solitsie?

Nicolai calló.

-Está bien…-dijo Nicolai rindiéndose.

(jaja nadie me gana)-pensó Luny con orgullo.

-Bien! Entonces está decidido!^^

-…entonces creo que debería llamar a mi papá-dijo Sakura que se había quedo sentada en la cama viendo como ellos dos discutían.

-Oh! si claro. Nos encontramos abajo.

Sakura salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a recepción donde llamaría a su papá.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Nicolai miró enfadado a Luny.

-Qué?-preguntó esta como si nada.

-Como que qué?! Sabes que Cep está lo suficientemente molesto por tener que venir acá por mí y ahora TÚ invitas a Sakura para salir y me dices QUE?

-Ay Niki te preocupas demasiado-dijo Luny mientras buscaba su cartera.

-Como que no me preocupe?! Cep nos dio órdenes directas de no movernos hasta que él viniera. Si se logra a enterar…

-No se va a enterar. Dijo que vendría a las 5 y todavía son las 4 falta todavía una hora. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.-Dijo mientras le daba unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Como tú digas…-dijo mientras le apartaba el brazo y se dirigía a la puerta y la abría.- Pero no quiero que Sakura quede involucrada en esto, entendido?-

_**Pum **_(se cerró la puerta)

-…ya se dio cuenta de su aura…-dijo Luny para sí misma.

…

Fuera del hotel

Estaban Nicolai, Sakura y Luny caminando y hablando de regreso del café camino a la casa de Sakura, que por insistencia de Luny, Nicolai y ella la iban acompañar antes de regresar al hotel. Ya estaban cruzando el parque pingüino, conversando sobre un hecho gracioso que había ocurrido en el café: una pareja se había peleado al estilo Hollywood, y la mujer se fue después de tirarle una cachetada a su pareja.

-Fue obvio que él se dejó golpear- afirmó Nicolai

-¡Porque sabía que se lo merecía!-respondió Luny- A mi no me gustan los hombres que no aceptan un compromiso.

Todos rieron

-A mi tampoco-concluyó Sakura entre risas.

-Ahhh-"ya lo tengo" pensó Luny-¿y que clase de hombres te gustan?

-¿Ah?-sakura.

-Ya sebes, ¿te gusta alguien?

-Lu-Tía!! Como vas a preguntar eso?-le regaño Nicolai, que sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar Luny con esa pregunta.

-No me digas que no quieres saberlo?-le susurró al oído para que Sakura no escuchara.¬¬

Nicolai enrojeció.

-Cl-claro que no!-volteó cabeza rápido.

-O es que no te gusta nadie?-le preguntó la peli azul ignorando a Nicolai.

-Bueno yo…-Sakura bajó la mirada. Sabía que su cara estaba roja como tomate y eso la hacía ponerse más nerviosa.-yo…

-O por dios…es Li Shaoran.-dijo de repente Nicolai mientras paraba en seco.

Sakura enrojeció más.

-Nicolai, verás…-trató Sakura de explicar.

-No, en serio es Li Shaoran-dijo mientras señalaba una dirección.

Sakura confundida no pudo más que seguir el dedo de Nicolai y quedarse pasmada con la escena que vio.

Shaoran, con su espada; Eriol, con su báculo; Tomoyo, con su cámara

(-.-") e incluso Yue y kero (en su verdadera forma) corrían (y volaban) en dirección donde estaba Sakura…Nicolai y Luny.

-SAKURA! ALEJATE DE ELLOS!-gritó Shaoran de repente.

(Que…?)-Sakura.

Sakura no entendía nada. Es que acaso estaban locos o qué? Luny y Nicolai los verían así y que les iba a explicar?!

Viendo que Sakura no reaccionaba, Kero, voló hacia ella para rápidamente ponerla en su lomo y llevarla lejos de ahí.

-Kero!! Qué rayos haces??! Suéltame!!!-le empezó a gritar Sakura mientras lo golpeaba en el lomo para que la dejara en el suelo.

-AU! Sakura deja de hacer eso!-dijo kero mientras iba descendiendo.

-Sakura!!-

Sakura que recién había pisado tierra sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

-OH Sakura estas bien??-preguntó Tomoyo.

-E-e si T-Tomoyo, pe-ro me dejas r-respirar?

-Ups, perdóname Sakura.-dijo Tomoyo soltándola.-Ahora, mira a la cámara^^

(Sin comentarios)-Sakura -.-"

-Dios del rayo ven!!

Sakura volteó rápidamente en el mismo momento en que un rayo salía desde la espada de Shaoran hacia…

-NICOLAI !!-gritó Sakura.

_**PUM!!!**_

Sakura intentó correr hacia él, pero Yue la detuvo cogiéndola por los hombros. Sakura se retorcía intentando librarse de las manos de Yue, pero no podía. No entendía nada por qué estaban atacando a Nicolai y a Luny?...Un momento donde estaba Luny?

(Que rayos…?)-Sakura

…

Shaoran no había dado con Nicolai. Su cabeza estaba demasiado distraída como para hacerlo…o eso creyó al principio.

Eriol, que estaba a su costado, tenía la mirada hacia arriba y el entrecejo fruncido.

-No has fallado del todo-le dijo-mira hacia arriba.

Shaoran le hizo caso y…

(Maldición…)-Shaoran.

…

Nicolai estaba volando!!!???

De la espalda de Nicolai habían salido dos grandes y negras alas, y en la mano derecha tenía....una espada.

La peor parte era que no estaba solo.

A su costado, había una persona de pelo largo, que vestía un vestido negro hasta la cintura bien pegado, y luego caía como falda de un color blanco y celeste. De su espalda salían unas alas en forma de mariposa también negras pero a los bordes era celeste.

-L-Luny…?

No, no eso era…posible?

Ambos descendieron del cielo y una vez pisada tierra, las alas de Nicolai desaparecieron y se convirtieron en una carta.

- Y debo suponer que tu eres su guardián, no?-preguntó Shaoran mirando a Luny

-Luny…-dijo Yue.

-Yue, kero; cuanto tiempo sin verlos.-dijo Luny mirando a estos.

-Donde está el otro?-preguntó Kero impaciente.

Luny sonrió logrando que Kero se impacientara más.

-Kerberos tranquilízate.-le dijo Eriol.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin muestras tus verdaderos poderes.-dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo mirando a Nicolai.

-Hmp, hasta que te muestras, Li.

Ambos se pusieron en modo de ataque.

-Deténganse!!!!-gritó Sakura poniéndose en el medio.-Que rayos está pasando?! Nicolai, ¿Era…era de ti la presencia qué sentíamos?

Nicolai no respondió, seguía mirando fríamente a Shaoran. Ella estaba de pie mirándolos a ambos sin saber qué hacer y más confundida como nunca lo había estado.

-Nicolai, escúchame…esas cartas-dijo casi susurrando-…son las cartas Yevgraf…

-Ya lo sé Sakura.

-¿Y sabes quien fue Yevgraf?- le preguntó con la esperanza de que él fuera ignorante de todo eso.

-Sí, y también sé quien fue Clow, sé de las cartas, sé que Eriol Hiragizawa es la reencarnación de Clow y sé que Li Shaoran es descendiente de él…como yo lo soy de Yevgraf.

-No entiendo…-Sakura se hundía en un pozo profundo y vacío.-pero…entonces, que tienes contra Shaoran…?

-hmp ¿Quieres que se lo explique yo…o mejor tu, Shaoran?-lo retó mientras miraba a este con odio.

-Cállate-le respondió Shaoran-Sakura no lo escuches, ha mentido sobre todo, sobre quien es, lo que quiere, incluso de su nombre.

A Sakura le vino un escalofrío, le parecía que el joven ruso que tenía delante de ella era alguien completamente opuesto al joven amable que conocía.

-¿Quié…quien eres?-apenas pudo preguntar.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Nicolai Dmitrievich y descendiente del gran mago Yevgraf.

-Entonces…era tú quien quería hacernos daño…?

-No quiero hacerte daño a ti, no sé que tanto tienes que ver con él-dijo señalando a Shaoran-pero no quiero involucrarte en esto. A la única persona a quien busco es a ti, Li Shaoran!!- diciendo esto sacó su carta fuego y con su espada, la activó.-Fuego!!

-Dragón de agua ven!!-dijo a tiempo Shaoran para defenderse del ataque y dejar tirado en el suelo a Nicolai.

-Shaoran no!!-rogó Sakura.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Shaoran había cogido del cuello a Nicolai y lo había levantado con ambas manos.

-Y que tienes pensado hacer, ah?!!- Shaoran estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-Shaoran suéltalo, por favor!-rogaba Sakura mientras sacudía su brazo para que soltara a Nicolai.

-Te arrepentirás Li-contestó Nicolai en tono calmado como si estuviera permitiendo que Shaoran lo agarrase de esa forma a propósito-Sabrás lo que signifi-

-Tú no eres Yevgraf-interrumpió de repente Eriol.

Todos voltearon la cabeza hacia él confundidos.

-Tú… no eres Yevgraf-volvió a repetir Eriol sin creérselo…todo ese tiempo había estado equivocado…

-Claro que no! Que use sus cartas no significa que yo sea él!

-Que…?-Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Pero…si tú no eres él…entonces… quien…?-dijo Shaoran soltándolo poco a poco por la sorpresa.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Clow.-

Todos voltearon en dirección de donde había provenido la nueva voz.

El rostro de Sakura palideció.

* * *

**TAN TAN TAAAAN!**

**^^ jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**este cap.**

**bueno ahora las explicaciones:**

**Luny, Solitsie y Cep son palabras rusas de verdad**

**no se escriben así pero es la traducción...**

**los significados se explicaran luego.**

**que dará en suspenso**

**muajajajajajaja(risa malevola)**

**En fin espero ansiosa sus reviews**

**y espero habrlos dejado con ansias**

**de más^^**

**Saludos.**

**Sol^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**HI!!!**

**SORRY SORRY por la demora ..es q hubieron unos problemitas con la compu..y la inspiración-.-"**

**bueno en fin aqui les dejo mi cap 20 espero q les guste^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Clow…

Todos quedaron petrificados en el momento en que voltearon a ver de quien habían salido esas palabras.

A través de la pequeña cortina de humo que los envolvía, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, lenta y pausadamente.

Sakura palideció.

Ante ella estaba el verdadero Yevgraf…

A pesar de que a primera vista era un adulto alto, de cabellos negros y con unas cuantas arrugas…Sakura sabía que era más que eso.

Sentía como la magia y la sabiduría lo inundaban…su presencia se hacía sentir con cada paso que daba…pero, no era el único.

Después de que la neblina disminuyó un poco, Sakura se dio cuenta de que junto a la reencarnación de Yevgraf había alguien más.

Había…

-Al fin, su segundo guardián…- -dijo Eriol notándolo.

Sakura volvió a mirar pero esta vez con más detenimiento. Y se encontró con un kero solo que de color negro con alas blancas y unas líneas celestes…

(Ay no…)-Sakura

"_-Oh ese es Solitsie*-Le explicó Luny percatándose que Sakura se había fijado en el osito.-Se lo compré a Nicolai en Rusia cuando era pequeño, no te parece adorable?_

"_-Entonces -dijo Nicolai sin utilizar el "pero"-¿Qué hacemos si regresa y no estamos aquí?_

_-No lo hará, llegaremos antes de que entere- y mirando el peluche bromeó-Y tu no vayas a delatarnos ¿ya Solitsie?"_

Las voces en su mente vinieron tan rápido como la idea cruzó su mente.

Después de todo no había sido su imaginación…el "osito" que "supuestamente" se lo había regalado Luny a Nicolai resultó ser más que eso…la historia había sido una mentira…

Todo había sido una mentira…

-Cep, pero q-que está usted haciendo aquí?-le pregunto Nicolai rompiendo el silencio, una vez ya en el suelo.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte.-le corto Cep algo enfadado.- Felizmente Solitsie me lo contó todo.

-Le dijiste?-le regaño Nicolai molesto.

-No tuve alternativa, me obligo- se excusó éste- Además estab-

-Ahora no es tiempo de disculpas.-volvió a cortar la fría voz.- Tenemos invitados-y dirigió su mirada en donde estaba Eriol.

-Me sorprende verte en este estado Yevgraf-dijo Eriol fríamente.

(Y-Yevgraf??)-pensó Nicolai sorprendido.

Yevgraf sonrió por el comentario.

-Es así como recibes a un viejo amigo?-le dijo sarcásticamente.

-No recuerdo a verte puesto en mi lista.-le espetó.

Yevgraf rió

-Ya veo que tu actitud no ha cambiado Clow.

-Y debo suponer que la tuya tampoco, verdad?

Todos observaban en silencio aquella escena… el encuentro de los dos magos más grandes de toda la historia ocasionaba la tensión en el amiente que se hacía más grande al pasar el tiempo.

-A que debo tu visita Yevgraf? Pensé que seguirías escondido hasta el final-Eriol estaba cada vez más serio.

-Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos personalmente.-dijo mirando a Nicolai mientras este bajaba la cabeza.

-Ve al grano Yevgraf. Que es lo que en verdad quieres?-le preguntó Eriol ya impaciente.

-Es que acaso ya no es obvio?-le respondió este con sarcasmo-Quiero venganza, o mejor dicho…queremos venganza-dijo mirando a Nicolai.-Ya es hora de que nos devuelvan todo lo que nos quitaron y…con intereses…-

-Y que pretendes? Destruirnos?-se burló Shaoran.

Yevgraf solo sonrió

-Estás loco Yevgraf? Si lo hicieras el equilibrio de la magia se rompería.-dijo Eriol.

-Yo no he dicho que los voy a destruir…no por ahora…

-No puedes hacer esto Yevgraf!!-gritó Shaoran.

-Tú no tienes derecho a hablar Li!!-explotó Nicolai.

Shaoran bajó la mirada.

-Lo que le hizo tu Clan al mío…-Continuó Nicolai bajando la cabeza-Es imperdonable!

(Clan…?)-pensó Sakura sorprendida.

Es que Nicolai tenía un clan…?

Y que le había hecho el Clan Li para no poder perdonarlos…?

Era caso…tan… grave…?

"…_todo comenzó cuando tenía 5 años, no recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, pero lo que sí sé; es que mi padre se alió con gente incorrecta._

_-Incorrecta?-preguntó Sakura._

_-Si…resulta que no cumplieron con lo que le prometieron, y mi padre estuvo inundado de deudas por su culpa…-Nicolai bajo la cabeza mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza y empezaba a temblar un poco._

_-Y-y que pasó?-pregunto Sakura un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su amigo._

_-Solo te puedo decir que fue un golpe muy duro para mi familia…o lo que quedó de ella…"_

El recuerdo de aquella conversación hizo que Sakura supiera las respuestas a sus preguntas en un instante.

(No…no puede ser…)-Sakura.

-Nicolai…mi familia está muy avergonzada de lo que pas-

-Y deberían estarlo!!-le interrumpió Nicolai con los ojos brillosos-Haré que en verdad lo sientan…

-Y que pretendes hacer? Qué tanto interés tienes en mí? Quieres matarme?-preguntó Shaoran.

-No, pero por el momento me conformaría por quitarte el titulito de Card captor! Tierra!!-gritó activando la carta.

-Dios de-

_**PUM!**_

-Shaoran!!!-dijo Sakura corriendo hacia este.

Nicolai había sido rápido esta vez, tanto así que no le dio tiempo a Shaoran de defenderse.

-E-estoy bien-dijo mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Eriol.-No te preocupes Sakura.

-Será mejor que te apartes Sakura-dijo Nicolai mientras se acercaba-Esto es entre Li y yo.

-Te equivocas Nicolai-Sakura se puso en frente de este- si lo que quieres es luchar con el card captor entonces tendrás que luchar conmigo.

-Que…? D-de que hablas?-preguntó Nicolai sorprendido.

-No me crees? Bien, entonces tal vez creas esto-sacó su llave que siempre la tenía colgada del cuello y pronunció el siguiente conjuro mientras un circulo dorado brillaba bajo sus pies- _"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, __muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo, Liberate!!!"_

La pequeña llave empezó a estirarse hasta convertirse en un báculo rosado que en la punta tenía una estrella. Sakura agarró el báculo, entonces el círculo desapareció.

-N-no…no puede ser…-Nicolai fue retrocediendo paso a paso i¡sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo…fue Sakura todo este tiempo…?

_**Clap, clap, clap**_ (aplauso)

-Bravo, bravo, bravo.-decía Yevgraf entre cada aplauso que daba.-Pero no es necesario que gastes energía Card captor Sakura.

-Entonces tú…-susurró Nicolai sin creérselo.

-Ahora no es el momento Nicolai. Por qué mejor no les dices a nuestros "amigos" a que hemos venido-dijo volteándose hacia él y le susurró-O es que a caso no quieres vengar a tu familia?

Nicolai bajo la cabeza.

-Hasta que al fin están dispuestos a hablar!-dijo Kero impaciente.

-Y que van hacer si es que no me quieren destruir?!-Preguntó Shaoran.

Nicolai subió la mirada para dirigirla hacia Shaoran.

-"Proelium máxima".

Shaoran, Yue, Kero y Eriol palidecieron.

-Que…? Shaoran que es…?-Sakura no pudo continuar ya que todos, excepto ella y Tomoyo, habían quedado paralizados.

-No…no estarás hablando en serio…-dijo Shaoran sin escuchar a Sakura.-No puedes!

-Claro que puedo, y lo haré.-Nicolai agarró su espada con ambas manos y susurró unas palabras mientras un circulo brillaba debajo de sus pies y el viento soplaba más fuerte. Todos yacían petrificados, Yevgraf era el único que sonreía.

"PROELIUM MAXIMA"-conjuró.

En ese momento una luz los cegó a todos. Cuando abrieron los ojos ni Nicolai, ni Yevgraf, ni los guardianes se encontraban delante de ellos. En su lugar se encontraba una carta blanca flotando en el aire que lentamente se fue acercando hasta llegar donde Shaoran. Él la cogió fríamente, con cierto temor en los ojos.

Todos se asomaron a ver que decía, no había nada más que el símbolo de la luna y el sol grabado en negro.

-Maldición!!-dijo Shaoran por lo bajo.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás Shaoran, tendrás que hacerlo-le dijo Eriol.

-Alguien podría decirme que es eso del "proelium" no sé qué??!-preguntó nerviosa Sakura. Por alguna razón Sakura sentía que fuera lo que fuera aquello…no era nada bueno.

-"Proelium máxima"-corrigió Eriol.-es el duelo de magia más grande.

-Duelo?-repitió Tomoyo-Como los de la antigüedad con pistolas…o bueno en este caso…báculos?

-Algo así-le respondió Eriol.

-Y…el perdedor…muere?-Sakura sintió como el corazón se le encogió al formular aquella pregunta.

-…No-contestó Shaoran bajando la mirada.

-Uf…entonces…que pierde?-preguntó Sakura más aliviada.

Shaoran calló un momento.

-…Su magia…

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN**

**jaja bueno aqui les dejo^^**

**como siempre, agradesco sus review y de q lean mi fic^^**

**tmb agradesco la ayuda de mi hermana^^**

**bueno dejen sus coments acepto de TODO^^**

**cuidense!!!!**

**Sol.**

**pd:no se preocupen el prox cap ya esta CASI esta listo **

**solo falta completar y ajustar algunas cosas**

**a! y tmb es más largo^^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Konnichiwa!!**

**bueno a quí les dejo mi cap 21^^ espero no haberme demorado mucho...en fin q lo disfruten!!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 21

**-----2 meses después-----**

Sakura permanecía dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del taxi, había sido un vuelo bastante incomodo porque nadie dijo absolutamente nada desde que el avión despegó, Kero por enojo y Yukito y Tomoyo por discreción. Después de tanto tiempo que había pasado sin ver a Nicolai, sentía que todo lo que había pasado era como un sueño lejano y lo habría llegado a olvidar de no ser porque en los últimos dos meses Eriol y Shaoran no paraban de discutir sobre el "gran duelo".

Quizás lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una "estupidez" desde el punto de vista de Kero, pero sabía que si Li fallaba ella sería la única que podría detener a Nicolai…

_-Duelo?-repitió Tomoyo-Como los de la antigüedad con pistolas…o bueno en este caso…báculos?_

_-Algo así-le respondió Eriol._

_-Y…el perdedor…muere?-preguntó Sakura._

_-…No-contestó Shaoran._

_-Uf…entonces…que pierde?-preguntó Sakura más aliviada._

_Shaoran calló un momento._

_-…Su magia…_

_-¡¡¿Qué?!!-gritó Sakura-¿Te quedarás sin magia?_

_-Ahora qué?-le preguntó Shaoran a Eriol, ignorando a Sakura._

_-Nada, no puedes hacer nada-le respondió un tanto molesto-Sabes que una vez conjurado no hay vuelta atrás._

_-Esto es…-A Shaoran no se le ocurría ninguna palabra-es…_

_-Es inevitable-concluyó Eriol-no hay nada que hacer, dejaste que te retara y ahora debes obedecer las condiciones del proelium máxima._

_-Hola!!-gritó Sakura-alguien me oye!!!_

_Eriol y Shaoran seguían discutiendo._

_-YO NO DEJE QUE ME RETARA_

_-Tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo_

_-QUE PODÍA HACER? SENTARME A TOMAR TÉ Y DISCUTIRLO MEJOR? NO ME DIO OPROTUNIDAD…_

_-Pues entonces no debiste ser tan…_

_Sakura miró a Tomoyo, ninguna de las dos había visto a Eriol tan serio y mucho menos discutiendo tan duramente con Shaoran, parecía un padre llamándole la atención a su hijo._

_-Kero, Yue-preguntó finalmente Sakura- por favor díganos. Que es lo que está pasando?_

_-El mocoso ruso retó al mocoso chino al "proelium máxima"-comenzó Kero._

_-Eso ya lo entendimos-dijo Tomoyo-pero no sabemos que es._

_-Es un duelo de magia muy peligroso. Tan peligroso que no se ha realizado en miles de años-continuó Yue- El último proelium máxima en la historia fue entre Clow y Yevgraf._

_-Es verdad que el perdedor se queda sin magia?-preguntó con tristeza Sakura_

_-No sólo eso. El ganador se queda con la magia del perdedor y la de su descendencia-dijo Yue _

_-Entonces si Shaoran se enfrenta en duelo con Nicolai…-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura._

_-¡Le quitara la magia al clan Li y por tanto la magia de Clow!-dijo Sakura._

_-Eso explica porque Eriol está tan molesto-concluyó Tomoyo._

_-Pero no por que Nicolai lo estaba…-pensó Sakura-hay algo que Li debe aclarar…_

El taxi pasó por un bache y rápidamente sacó a Sakura de sus recuerdos. Miró hacia su alrededor para ver donde estaba, en el taxi estaban Yukito en el asiento delantero y atrás con ella estaba Tomoyo, también dormida apoyada en la ventana con kero en sus brazos que roncaba muy suavemente. Se quedó por un momento mirando a Yuquito, había tanta paz en su rostro que de alguna forma se la transmitía. Sakura quedó en una especie de transe. Yuquito rápidamente presintió eso y volteó a verla. Ella avergonzada preguntó:

-Cuanto falta para llegar?

-Ya falta poco, estaremos en la residencia Li, muy pronto. Puedes volver a descansar, yo les avisaré cuando hayamos llegado.

-Gracias Yuquito.

Acomodó su cabeza y volvió a soñar.

_-¡Shaoran!-le gritó Sakura después de hablar con Kero y Yue-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Ustedes fueron la familia a la que la familia de Nicolai se alió. ¿Qué le hicieron?_

_-¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÁS DE SU LADO!!-gritó Shaoran pensando que ahora debía enfrentarse a Sakura también-OH!! CLARO ES LÓGICO QUE ESTÉS DEL LADO DE TU QUERIDO NICOLAI !!_

_-¡NO ESTOY DEL LADO DE NADIE!!-Le enfatizó Sakura-él es un mentiroso tanto como tú!!. Conocías a su familia y no dijiste nada..._

_-NO LO SABÍA!! Me acabo de enterar por Eriol._

_Todos guardaron silencio esperando a que los dos se calmaran._

_-Te creo-dijo Sakura finalmente, Shaoran la miró con dulzura por primera vez en mucho tiempo-Te creo y te creeré, lo que sea que me tengas que decir que explique por qué estamos en éste embrollo. Es obvio que no vienen ni por mí, ni por las cartas. Si no por tu clan y quiero entender por qué._

_Shaoran se echó para atrás. Pero decidió confesarle a Sakura y a todos lo que en verdad ocurría._

_-Después de que Clow se enfrentara a Yevgraf, la magia pasó a ser del Clan Li, hasta que los líderes decidieron que era demasiada magia (negativa y positiva) para un solo clan. Así que decidieron devolvérsela a los descendientes de Yevgraf, los Dmitrievich, la energía negativa que les correspondía. Pasó el tiempo y ambos clanes anduvieron en armonía. Hasta que el clan Dmitrievich empezó a tomar magia del clan Li, dijeron que la necesitaban, que había una fuerza extraña rodeándolos que les estaba robando la suya. Mi clan permitió esto por mucho tiempo, hasta que hace diez años mi padre, decidió ponerle fin pensando que la intención de los Dmitrievich era de nuevo apoderarse de toda la magia, como lo había querido Yevgraf. Entonces tomó toda la magia del clan ruso (que nos correspondía por el Proelium Maxima y que habíamos cedido) sólo para enterarnos al poco tiempo que todo el clan había sido eliminado por una magia oscura que desapareció con los Dmitrievich._

_-Shaoran…-dijo Sakura-No es su culpa, ustedes no lo sabían…_

_-Teníamos una alianza de mantener el equilibrio de la magia y de apoyarnos mutuamente, mi padre y los otros líderes no la cumplieron cuando los Dmitrievich más nos necesitaban._

_-Shaoran, no!!-dijo Sakura decidida-aun no es tarde, podemos ir donde Nicolai y explicarle…lograr que entienda._

_-Es imposible Sakura-le respondió Shaoran._

_-Claro que no!! Todos es posible si…_

_-Sakura-dijo Eriol-sabes lo que es un Proelium Maxima?_

_-Sí, Kero y Yue nos lo acaban de explicar a Tomoyo y a mí._

_-Entonces entiendes que una vez conjurado no puede ser anulado? Por eso es un duelo peligroso, no hay vuelta atrás._

_-No pueden cancelarlo?-preguntó Tomoyo._

_-No-respondieron Li y Eriol al mismo tiempo-el primero en intentar cancelarlo automáticamente pierde._

_-No importa, nos prepararemos para el momento-dijo Sakura-yo te ayudaré a enfrentarte a él_

_Shaoran sintió una tranquilidad en su Corazón cuando Sakura pronunció esas palabras, pero un manto oscuro nubló todo buen sentimiento apenas recordó otro detalle del Proelium Maxima._

_-No puedes Sakura, si me ayudas será considerado como trampa y habré perdido._

_A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío…no había escapatoria._

_-Y si decides no pelear?-preguntó Tomoyo._

_-También, así mismo si no acudo al momento exacto en la fecha exacta._

_-Pero no es justo!-pensó Sakura-No te ha dado ninguna dirección o fecha u hora._

_-Tengo esto- y le mostro la carta blanca con el sello negro- son coordenadas de acuerdo con los astros sólo debo interpretarlo, para saber donde se realizará. Las reglas dicen que no podemos enfrentarnos antes de esa fecha o perderá el primero en atacar._

_-Shaoran…-dijo Sakura sin saber que decir…_

-Despierten, chicas-las llamó Yuquito-hemos llegado.

Tomoyo y Sakura se despertaron y bajaron del taxi, mientras Yuquito bajaba las maletas y pagaba al conductor. Las dos contemplaron el gran portón que obviamente escondía los grandes jardines de la familia Li. Tomoyo con su cámara documentaba todo. Kero lentamente sacó su cabeza del bolso de mano de Tomoyo.

-Así que aquí es donde vive la chiquilla esa-dijo.

-KERO!!-le llamó la atención Sakura-no digas eso, Mei Ling ha sido muy amable de recibirnos en su casa.

-Lo menos que puede hacer después de que el mocoso nos saco de esto. En serio Sakura nos tenías que traer hasta aquí por nada?

Sakura guardó silencio, se había hecho esa misma pregunta todo el camino, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que algo pasara y ella no estuviera para remediarlo.

-Basta, Kero-le corrigió Tomoyo-Sakura ha venido aquí porque a pesar de que no es su obligación, sabe que es su deber como amiga y buena persona que es, estar aquí en Hong Kong para ayudar a Shaoran en lo que él necesite y nosotros hemos venido a seguirla y acompañarla en su decisión.

Kero la miró extrañado y Sakura agradecida. Era obvio que Tomoyo se emocionaba cuando hablaba bien de ella y que la mayoría de las veces la ignoraba pero en esa ocasión significaba mucho para ella.

-Gracias, Tomoyo-le dijo.

-De nada.

-No, quiero decir, no sólo por lo que dijiste sino por esto, ni yue ni yo hubiéramos podido venir si tú no hubieras…

-Sabes que no fue nada, además ya impuse mi condición. Lo recuerdas?

-Oh!!si si. Graba todo lo que quieras.

-Y….?

Sakura dio un suspiro.

-Y usaré todo lo que me pidas.

-Perfecto-dijo satisfecha Tomoyo^^-Tocamos?

Y caminó hacia el portón…

_-A…ya no puedo más…--dijo Sakura mientras se tiraba en su escritorio después de dar el último examen._

_Aquel último día de clases había sido perfecto, la mayoría había salido bien en sus exámenes y todos tenían planes para el verano. Incluso Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y Sakura que estaban decididos a ayudar a Shaoran en su duelo contra Nicolai._

_No lo habían visto desde la última vez que retó a Shaoran, en el colegio el profesor avisó de que había regresado a Rusia, pero los cuatro sabían que no era cierto._

_Esa tarde después de salir del colegio, caminaron regreso a casa. Shaoran estaba un poco más cabizbajo que de costumbre._

_-Aquí es mi calle-dijo Tomoyo mientras se despedía con la mano. _

_Los tres continuaron avanzando hasta que Eriol se despidió, sin antes lanzarle una mirada de tristeza a Sakura, y se fue por otro camino._

_(¿?)-Sakura_

_-Sakura-le dijo Shaoran-tengo algo que decirte._

_-Dime-respondió Sakura algo intranquila._

_-Ya descifré donde se realizará el duelo._

_-Y donde será?_

_-En Hong Kong dentro de mes y medio._

_-Hong Kong?-repitió ella, y los recuerdos de sus sueños le vinieron a la cabeza-Creo que siempre lo he sabido, de alguna forma.^^" _

_-Pues no será así-respondió él fríamente._

_-Qué? Por qué? No vamos a ir a Hong Kong?_

_-Yo y Eriol, sí._

_Sakura paró en seco._

_Genial, sólo esto le faltaba, Shaoran haciéndose el "Héroe" protector como si no tuviera suficiente con su hermano._

_-No digas eso, sabes que quiero ir. Que voy a ir._

_-No, no lo harás. No tiene que ver contigo, ni con las cartas._

_-Tiene todo que ver!! ES la magia de Clow la que está en juego!! Y las cartas le pertenecieron a Clow!!_

_-Pero ya no!! Ahora son tuyas. Sakura te prometo que me mantendré en contacto por si algo pasa._

_-No!! No quiero estar al margen. Quiero estar ahí!!_

_-Lo siento, hasta que la situación cambie, prefiero quedar así contigo…_

_- Shaoran…-Sakura se sintió abandonada como nunca en mucho tiempo._

-Kinomoto!!Daidouji!!!-el saludo y abrazo de Mei Ling trajeron a Sakura de vuelta de su trance-Pasen, pasen!!Porque se demoraron tanto? Tenía el té listo hace hora y media esperándolos!!

-Que gusto verte Mei-Ling-dijo Sakura recordando a su amiga tan querida.

Todos entraron a la residencia Li, que a diferencia de la casa de su primo ésta era un poco más pequeña.

-Les mostraré sus habitaciones, síganme-dijo Mei Ling jalando a Sakura por el brazo-Tú y Daidouji compartirán habitación y Yuquito tendrá la habitación al final del pasillo.

-Gracias Mei-Ling-contestaron las dos.

-Estoy tan feliz de tenerlas aquí!!!Este verano sí que iba a ser aburrido con todo esto de la magia, mis primos ya no tienen cabeza para hacer otras cosas. Y Shaoran, él que….-Mei-Ling calló al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sakura-Perdón.

-Donde, está?-preguntó Sakura.

-Oh! Descuida ni sospecha que están aquí. Creo que ha salido con Hiragizawa a no sé donde a hacer no se qué!! No me cuenta mucho. Pero en serio, Cuanto tiempo piensas estar escondida aquí Kinomoto? Su casa y la mía comparten patio, y aunque sé que es un gran patio, en algún momento se van a encontrar.

-Espero que eso ocurra en parte. Por eso te pedí que nos alojaras, porque sabía qué él no lo haría.

-Descuida, es un placer tenerlas aquí!!! Pero pasen a su cuarto-dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando- que les parece? Me esforcé mucho en la decoración.

Sakura y Tomoyo quedaron maravilladas con el cuarto, ambas camas tendidas maravillosamente con sabanas de colores cálidos. Cada mesita de noche con sus respectivos accesorios y Sakura sabía que si entraba al baño probablemente encontraría la tina llena de espuma con pétalos de rosas.

-Miren aquí les coloqué este mueble para que estén más cerca de la ventana y aquí puse…

Sakura miraba a su alrededor maravillada…

_-Sakura que te pasa?-le preguntó Kero viéndola entrar a su cuarto con tanta pena y echándose a llorar en la cama._

_-Es Shaoran._

_-El mocoso? Que te hizo esta vez?_

_-Se fue._

_Kero sonrió._

_-Pues, a menos de que estés llorando de felicidad no veo porque eso te afecta._

_-Kero!!!Se fue sin mí!! Se acaba de subir al avión sin mí!! NO me necesita!!_

_-Sakurita!!No llores, pero que puedes hacer en Hong Kong? No puedes pelear contra Nicolai, ni hacerlo entrar en razón. Ni retarlo a un proelium máxima por su magia. No pasa nada si te quedas aquí._

_-Kero…-los ojos de Sakura empezaron abrirse-Eres un genio!!_

_-Eso ya lo sé… Pero, por qué esta vez?_

_-Porque puedo retar a Nicolai a un Proelium máxima si Shaoran pierde, y si gano luego puedo cederle la magia a los Li si no la quiero, cierto?_

_-Sakura, creo que lo estás malinterpretando, el duelo mágico no es un juego…_

_-No lo veo así!! Que no entiendes? Puedo ser su última esperanza, Nicolai no…él no se atrevería a hacerme daño a mí!!! Eso es una gran ventaja que tendría!!-dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto de su cama, empezando a revolver sus papeles en busca de algo._

_-Como estás tan segura? Es descendiente de Yevgraf._

_-No puede, sino me hubiera hecho daño el día en que retó a Li, no crees?, …conseguiré que me escuche y negociaré la magia._

_-Estás loca Sakura, el Proelium máxima es algo serio._

_-Créeme esto es lo más serio que haré en mi vida… Ajá! lo encontré-Sakura tomó el teléfono y marco un número- Aló!! Mei- Ling? Habla Kinomoto…_

-…y aquí coloqué este cuadro. Qué opinas, Kinomoto?

-Ah?-Sakura se había vuelto a perder en sus recuerdos-Ah! Si claro, E-Está muy bonito Mei-Ling. ^^"

-En serio? Qué bueno que te gustó!! Me costó trabajo colocarlo, pensé ponerlo frente a las camas pero las hermanas de Shaoran me dijeron que quedaba mejor a este lado y creo que tenían razón.

_**Crush **_(sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose)

-L-Las hermanas de Shaoran?-preguntó Tomoyo.

(Oh oh) pensó Sakura.

-Le dijiste a las hermanas de Shaoran que veníamos?-preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, prácticamente lo dedujeron solas, así que no cuenta-dijo Mei-Ling nerviosa.

-Le dijiste a las hermanas de Shaoran que veníamos?-volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-N-No es mi culpa son muy persuasivas!!Pero, piénsalo así: no tendrían este cuarto tan bonito si no fuera por ellas!! Además prometieron no decir nada.

-Le dijiste a las hermanas de Shaoran que veníamos?!!-Sakura se quería morir- Bueno…Fue increíble mientras duró…

_**---Más tarde en ese día…----**_

-Que Sakura qué?!!-Shaoran no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de su hermana mayor.

-Nada, no dije nada.-dijo apresuradamente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-Sakura está aquí en Hong Kong?-repitió Eriol .

(Por qué no me sorprende?? -.-")-Eriol.

-No puede ser!! Cuando le dije que no hiciera nada, me refería exactamente a esto!!-dijo desesperadamente Shaoran.

-Y qué piensas hacer?

Shaoran miró a Eriol y luego a su hermana que se tapaba la boca con culpabilidad.

-Donde está ella?

**

* * *

**

----2 meses antes----

Nicolai estaba mirando a través de la ventana del avión. Había estado así desde que habían abordado… tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido…algo que era totalmente imposible.

-Hmp-escuchó de repente a su costado.

No tenía que voltear para saber de quién había salido ese "hmp", ya que… no era el primero.

Luny había estado con esa actitud después del encuentro con Clow.

Por alguna razón la peli azul estaba molesta o algo así, pero… a Nicolai no le importó, después de todo no le molestaba su silencio.

-Hmp-volvió a decir Luny mientras leía una revista…o por lo menos eso aparentaba.-Hmp

Nicolai ya estaba empezando a impacientarse con el ciclo sin fin del "hmp". Pero decidió no decir nada, ya que conocía perfectamente a Luny…tarde o temprano…iba a hablar.

-Por si no lo has notado.-dijo de repente apartando la vista de su revista.-no te voy a hablar.-y volvió a su postura inicial.

Nicolai, aburrido de su comportamiento y sin apartar la vista de la ventana, contó en su mente (3-2-1…)

-Pero como se te ocurrió Nic.-explotó Luny-Es decir, retar a un proelium máxima a Li no ha sido lo más inteligente que has hecho, y mira que has hecho cosas totalmente tontas. Pero esto? Como has podido Nic, quiero decir, no estás listo, y-y que pasa si fallas, ah? Que va a ser de mi!? Es que acaso no importan mis sentimientos!!?-dijo con los ojos brillosos

-Luny…-dijo cansado Nicolai.

-No! Nada de "Luny…" Por qué me haces esto Niki?-dijo casi llorando-Yo que te he cuidado todo este tiempo…es que acaso he hecho algo mal?!

Nicolai sentía como poco a poco las miradas de los pasajeros fijaban su atención a la "escenita" montada por Luny.

(Genial…lo último que me faltaba…)-Nicolai.

-Luny, podrías bajar un poco la voz-rogó Nicolai mientras se hundía en su asiento.

-Que me calle?! Quieres que me calle?!

(Pues no está mal la idea)-Nicolai¬¬

-No es eso-mintió Nicolai- solo quiero que… -se fue acercando poco a poco a ella para consolarla.

-No me toques!!-le gritó alejándolo de ella.- Todavía no te perdono por lo que me hiciste…

Los murmullos de los pasajeros empezaron a ir en aumento.

-Lu-

-Luny la discreción nunca ha sido tu fuerte, verdad?-interrumpió una voz atrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon a ver quien…

-Cep…-murmuró Nicolai.

-Ve mejor atrás con Solitsie -le dijo a Luny.

-Está bien…-dijo todavía resentida.-Pero, no creas que la charla se ha acabado eh Nicolai?-y con eso se fue mientras los chismosos la seguían con la mirada.

-Todavía no me explico por qué no usas la carta silencio con ella…-dijo Cep mientras se sentaba al lado de Nicolai.

Este simplemente lo ignoró y volvió a posar la mirada en la ventana.

-Oh vamos, vas a seguir sin hablarme?

-Es que no puedo creerlo.-respondió Nicolai mientras volteaba la mirada a Cep.-Nunca…nunca me dijiste que eras Yevgraf…

-Y eso cambia algo?-preguntó sarcásticamente.

Nicolai bajó la mirada.

-Pero…y lo de Sakura?-Nicolai posó su vista en la de Cep buscando alguna respuesta lógica a su pregunta.-Usted…Usted lo sabía…lo sabía todo…y nunca me dijo nada…y tampoco a mi padre…

-Nicolai, me estás diciendo que por que te has enterado de que yo soy Yevgraf y de que Sakura es la Card captor…tú no vas a continuar?

(…)-Nicolai.

-Me estás diciendo que…no va a tomar venganza…? Que…los vas a perdonar…?

Al escuchar esta pregunta el corazón de Nicolai se encogió.

Perdonarlos…?

…

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_-Waaaaa!_

_-Ayuda!!_

_-Hijo?!! Alguien ha visto a mi hijo?!!_

_-Corran!!_

_**("El ruido cada vez era más insoportable…")**_

_-Mamá!!?? _

_BOOM BOOM_

_-CUIDADO!!!_

_**("De un momento a otro habíamos sido bombardeados…")**_

_-Todos al gran salón!!!_

_BOOM BOOM_

_-AAAA!!!_

_-Entren!! Entren!!_

_**("Y la única pregunta que me hacía era…Por qué?...")**_

_-"Nicolai, deberás ser fuerte._

_-Sí, papá-"_

_**("Sólo era un niño…")**_

_-Mamá, cundo vendrá papá?_

_-…_

_-Natasha sino las usamos moriremos!!_

_-Mamá a dónde vas?! No me dejes!!_

_-Te quiero Nic…_

_**("Al cual…le arrebataron todo lo que tenía…")**_

_**("Amigos…")**_

_-"Hey Nic pasa el balón!"_

_-"Esa profesora sí que se las agarró contigo…"_

_**("Familia…")**_

_-"Nic a cenar!!"_

_-"Buenos días familia"_

_-"Jovencito a tu cuarto!"_

_**("Todo.")**_

…

Nicolai apretó los puños con fuerza.

-No. Nunca.

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui les dejo^^ les gusto? espero q si^^ mi hermana y yo nos esforzamos muxo**

**ella escribió la primera parte y yo la de Niki^^**

**Perdonen la confusion con lo de "2 meses antes" y "2 meses después"**

**esq no se nos ocurria otra forma de ponerlo^^"**

**En fin dejen reviews!!! pliss!!! acepto de tod^^**

**bueno cuidense y sigan leyendo^^**

**Sol.**

**pd: les gusto el flashback de nic? la vdd esa parte fue la q más me demoro**

**no tenía idea de q poner^^"**


	22. Chapter 22

**jejeje..lose lose se q me quieren **

**matar x la demora **

**y en serio lo siento mucho!!!!!!**

**pasaron muchas cosas...**

**ademas q me fui de viaje y **

**ya e empezado el cole...**

**e****n fin no los aburro mas **

**y aqui les dejo**

**mi cap 22!!!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 22**

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde en Hong Kong.

En uno de los vecindarios se podían ver a algunos niños jugando por el parque, algunas personas hablando con sus amigos…todo estaba tranquilo…o…casi todo…

-Como que no?!!-se escucho gritar a una persona.

-Ya te lo he dicho. He venido aquí para quedarme!!-contestó otra.

-Oh claro que no Sakura!, te regresas a Japón en este mismo momento!!

Shaoran entró al cuarto de Sakura y Tomoyo, abrió la puerta con fuerza, empezó a abrir los cajones del armario y a meter todo lo que veía en la maleta de Sakura.

-Shaoran que haces!!-Sakura (que lo había seguido) empezó a coger todo lo que estaba poniendo Shaoran en su maleta y volverlo a poner en sus cajones.

-Sakura te advertí que no debías venir a China-continuó Shaoran sin dejar de meter las cosas.-Este es MI problema, no tiene nada que ver con las cartas Clow.

-Tal vez no con las cartas!-dijo Sakura sin dejar de volver a poner sus cosas en los cajones-Pero sí conmigo, quiero ayudarte con esto!!

-Pero no tienes porqué ayudarme!

-Pero yo quiero!!

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron con furia el uno con el otro.

-Adoro las peleas de pareja-interrumpió Tomoyo ^//^prendiendo su cámara.

-N-NO SOMOS PAREJA!!!-gritaron Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo vivo.

-I-Igual no deberías estar aquí!-dijo Shaoran tratando de hacer a un lado ese comentario.

-Qué?! Shaoran no tienes derecho a…!!

-Alguien quiere té?-dijo Mei-ling mientras entraba a la habitación con una bandeja sin prestar atención a lo que decían Sakura y Li.

-Yo por favor-dijo Yuquito que estaba sentado en una de las camas observando la "escenita".

-No estaría mal gracias-dijo Eriol que estaba al costado de Yuquito.

-Yo también chiquilla.-dijo Kero que estaba al costado de Eriol.

-A quien le llamas chiquilla peluche de felpa?! ¬¬

¬¬ -Es que acaso quieres pelear chiquilla??-dijo kero mientras se elevaba a la altura de Mei-ling.

Ambos se miraron con odio.

-E-e…chicos-los calmó Yuquito-creo que ya es suficiente con una pelea. ^^"

-Hmp, Como sea.-dijo kero mientras volvía a sentarse.-Esa mocosa me las pagará… -susurró para que Mei-Ling no lo escuchara.¬¬

-Hmp… si bueno creo que tienes razón-dijo Mei-ling mientras se arrodillaba para servir el té-Daidoji, tu no deseas un poco de té?

-No gracias Mei-Ling, grabar a Sakura en sus momentos románticos es más que suficiente para mí…-dijo con un brillo en los ojos sin soltar la cámara.

-E-e…si lo que tu digas…^^". .. –Servido-dijo dándole las tazas de té a Yuquito y a Eriol

-Gracias.-agradecieron los dos.

^^ -No hay de qué. –luego miró con odio a Kero-Toma.

-Gracias ¬¬-contestó rudamente.

-Y bueno en que van?-preguntó Mei-ling después de sentarse y observar a la parejita que seguía discutiendo.- Me quedé en la parte en que Shaoran me gritaba.

-Vaya entonces estás muy retrasada chiquilla-le dijo kero- Bien, resumiendo; Shaoran le está diciendo a Sakura porqué debería irse y Sakura le está diciendo porqué debería quedarse.

-A…ya veo. Y donde se quedaron las hermanas de Shaoran?-preguntó mirando la habitación.

-Supongo que se quedaron en la cocina.-contestó Eriol tomando un sorbo de té.- Aun que me pregunto que estarán haciendo…

-Cierto…se están perdiendo del espectáculo-dijo Kero mientras tomaba su té.

-Todavía no me creo como es que Shaoran se comportó de esa manera-dijo Mei-ling-Quiero decir, ya sabía que la llegada de Sakura lo iba a molestar pero…no pensé que se enfadaría tanto…

Eriol, Yuquito y kero asintieron en silencio mientras el recuerdo de hace 5 minutos volvía a sus mentes…

…

_Estaban Mei-Ling, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yuquito, kero(escondido al lado de Sakura) y las hermanas de Shaoran almorzando en la mesa. Estaban conversando de sus anécdotas, riendo y claro, comiendo. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…_

_**PAA!**_

_La puerta de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente y de ella entraron:_

_Un Shaoran hecho furia y Eriol, que lo seguía por detrás con cara de "Intente detenerlo…"_

_Todos (sobretodo Sakura) se quedaron pasmados al ver a Shaoran ahí._

_-S-Sha-Shaoran p-ero qu-e sorpresa.-dijo Mei-Ling tratando de sonar tranquila._

_-Mei-ling guárdate tu formalidad para otro día-y mirando a Sakura continuó- Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí en HONG KONG??!_

_-Shaoran n- !_

_-Mei-Ling tú no te metas en esto, además fuiste tú la que me engañó._

_Mei-Ling bajó la mirada._

_-Shaoran no tienes porqué enfadarte con ella, Mei-Ling solo me estaba ayudando-la defendió Sakura._

_-Ese no es el tema Sakura, No te había dicho que no debías venir a China??! Además cuanto pensaste que iba a durar toda esta mentira, ah?!_

_-La verdad..! Más que esto…-dijo avergonzada.-.-_

_-Pues no sé tú, per- !_

_-No me voy a ir!-le cortó Sakura.-He venido aquí para quedarme!_

_-Como que no??!!_

_-Ya te lo he dicho! He venido aquí…_

…

-El mocoso sí que sabe como enfadarse-dijo Kero.-.-"

-La verdad, nunca lo había visto así…-afirmó Mei-ling

-Es que el joven Li solo actúa así por la pequeña Sakura-dijo Tomoyo mirando el techo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Supongo que tienes razón…oigan alguien desea un poco de past-?

-Pueden dejar de observarnos como si fuéramos un espectáculo!!!??-grito Shaoran arto.-Y Tomoyo podrías dejar de filmarnos?!

-No le grites a Tomoyo!!-la defendió Sakura

-Entonces dile tú que no lo haga!!-gritó Shaoran.

-yo-!! …-dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza- …no puedo.

-Como que no puedes?-preguntó extrañado

-E-Ese no es el tema!! Shaoran yo me voy a quedar aquí y punto!!

-Saku-

-Oye mocoso por qué mejor no te rindes?-dijo kero mientras tomaba un sorbo de té-Después de todo no importa lo que digas no nos vamos a ir.

(Kero…)-pensó Sakura agradecida.

-Además conociendo lo testaruda que es Sakura, a este paso no van a llegar a nada.

(Sin comentarios)-Sakura ¬¬

-Es cierto Shaoran.-corroboró Mei-Ling- Además Sakura no ha volado hasta aquí por nada verdad?

Shaoran bajó la cabeza pensativo.

-Por favor Shaoran.-le rogó Sakura-Solo quiero ayudar.

Todos esperaron en silencio la respuesta de Shaoran.

-No-dijo al fin. Todos se quedaron estupefactos de la terquedad del chico. Sakura estaba al borde de las lagrimas-Te irás-le dijo decidido.

-No, no lo hará-respondió Mei-Ling tomando las riendas del asunto-Esta es mi casa y ellos son mis invitados y no los puedes votar.

Shaoran miró a Mei-Ling con odio por primera vez desde que Sakura la conocía y tuvo el temor de causar problemas en la familia, que era lo último que deseaba. Shaoran protestó, Mei-Ling respondió, Eriol apoyó

a Mei-Ling, luego Tomoyo. Todos de pronto empezaron a discutir entre todos y la velada se hizo eterna.

Después de que Shaoran se regresara amargado por orden de sus hermanas mayores, que llegaron en plena discusión para decir que "era la hora de dormir de su hermanito bebe". Shaoran salió rojo, más de vergüenza que de enojo. Eriol se quedó con Tomoyo y Sakura, ayudándolas a desempacar, mientras les contaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres meses.

-Fue un bonito detalle de tu parte venir, no importa lo que Li diga-dijo Eriol.

-Gracias-respondió Sakura, sin saber si decirle acerca de su plan de apoyo en caso Shaoran fallara. Lo mejor sería dejarlo para el final. No vaya ser que Eriol, sabiendo sus intenciones, se pondría del lado de Shaoran. Ahora lo necesitaba de su lado-Me alegra haber venido a tiempo-dijo finalmente-Shaoran no me dijo la fecha exacta del proelium máxima cuando se fue, así que vinimos lo más antes posible. ¿Cuánto falta?

-Tres días -dijo Eriol.

-¡¡Tres días!!-gritaron Tomoyo y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Eriol retrocedió del susto.

-No se preocupen, Shaoran ha estado practicando demás y es lógico que dará lo mejor de él. Tengo confianza en que le irá bien.

Por más que eso la tranquilizaba a Sakura, no le dejaba de preocupar el hecho que había llegado apenas con las justas. Ella esperaba que faltara mínimo una semana para el duelo.

Dos días se pasaron volando, y Sakura no logró hacer ningún progreso con Shaoran que tomo la iniciativa de ignorarla por completo y preparase para el duelo únicamente, sin saber que Sakura, secretamente, hacía lo mismo. Esa noche, previa al duelo, recibieron una invitación todos de ir a cenar con la familia Li, al parecer las hermanas de Shaoran habían organizado una especie de "despedida"(lo cual no suena nada bien). Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en su habitación arreglándose, mejor dicho, Sakura estaba siendo arreglada por Tomoyo, que ya estaba arreglada. Sakura se miraba en el espejo, mientras Tomoyo le hacía una cola, pero no se veía a ella, sino contemplaba lo que sería el futuro si es que tanto Li como ella fallaran.

-Ay Sakura luces divina!!!-dijo Tomoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, Tomoyo. Tú también luces muy hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa caída que su amiga no pudo evitar notar.

-OH! Sakura, no debes estar triste, no esta noche. Por Shaoran, aunque este molesto, debes estar alegre.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil. Shaoran ha estado ignorándome y esta noche sospecho que será igual.

-Sakura, la verdad es que él está más preocupado por ti que por él. Piensa que si algo saliera mal, tú serías la siguiente en correr peligro. Menos mal no le has dicho lo que tienes planeado, si no nos hubiera llevado encadenadas de vuelta a Tokio.

Sakura rió.

-¿Ves?, así estás mejor-dijo Tomoyo-Mei-Ling nos avisará cuando esté lista para irnos juntas. Me ha apostado que tú y Li tendrán otra pelea antes de que lleguemos al postre. ¿Qué te parece?

Sakura, deseosa de pensar en otra cosa, decidió olvidar en ese momento la idea de ver a Nicolai y Shaoran enfrentándose. Sabía que aunque alguno de los dos quisiera echarse para atrás, no podrían, porque eso significaría perder. Debían verse mañana a la hora acordada y pelear. Oh! Como ella deseaba que no tuvieran que pelear. Y en ese momento una idea le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué pasaría si ninguno de los dos peleara?-dijo de la nada, pensando en voz alta.

-Pues entonces Mei-Ling perdería alrededor de 50 dólares y la velada sería aburrida.

-No Tomoyo, quiero decir, ¿Qué pasaría si Shaoran y Nicolai acudieran al duelo pero los dos decidieran no pelear?

-Entonces perderían.

-¿Los dos? ¡No pueden, sería un empate!-Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y se paró de golpe.

-¿Sakura que estás haciendo?-preguntó Tomoyo, viendo que Sakura se cambiaba de ropa.

- Iré a buscar a Nicolai.

-¿¡Tú qué!?

- Iré a buscar a Nicolai, lo convenceré de que no pelee mañana.

-¿Cómo vas a lograr eso?

-Hablando con él, sé que si me escuchara me entendería y…-Sakura paró al ver la cara de shock de su amiga-o vamos, dime una buena razón por la que no es una buena idea.

-Te daré 2 buenas razones. La primera, ¿Se puede saber dónde vas a encontrar a Nicolai? y la segunda ¿Qué excusa vas a dar para llegar tarde a la cena? Porque te aseguro que no hay muchas razones para justificar tu ausencia.

-Dos buenas razones y una sola respuesta-dijo Sakura, terminando de ponerse una chompa y sacando algo de su mochila-con ayuda de las cartas Clow.

"Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien aceptó esta misión contigo. ¡¡Liberate!!"

"Espejo!"

En ese momento una Sakura apareció en la habitación y sonrió a las dos.

-Carta espejo, necesito pedirte un favor, reemplázame esta noche durante la cena.

-Sí-respondió la carta asintiendo la cabeza.

-¿Este es tu gran plan? ¿La carta espejo? No te ofendas carta, pero enserio puedo darme cuenta de que no eres tú-replicó Tomoyo.

-Para eso te tiene a ti, necesito que no te separes de ella. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para engañar a Shaoran, que no será problema porque él y yo ya no nos hablamos.

-Bien, eso cubre lo de la cena. Pero sobre encontrar a Nicolai? Como esperas encontrarlo en un territorio de millones de metros cuadrados con el mayor índice de población en el mundo?

-Para eso tengo a la carta sombra, me ayudará a identificarlo. Por favor Tomoyo cúbreme en esto, ¿si? Regresaré tan pronto pueda.

Tomoyo lo pensó mil veces, y se moría de ganas de acompañar a su amiga en su loca idea.

-No podré filmarte…-dijo finalmente.

-Te prometo que no haré nada que valga la pena ser documentado-dijo Sakura antes de salir por la ventana usando la carta vuelo.

-Lo dudo-respondió Tomoyo, viendo a su amiga salir volando (literalmente) por la ventana y volviendo su mirada a la Sakura que estaba a su lado-Bueno, vamos a arreglarte para la cena.

* * *

Shaoran Li estaba en el salón de su casa con los brazos cruzados, con unas ganas de salir corriendo por la puerta. Sus hermanas habían estado todo el día preparando la cena para aquella noche y no aceptaron su excusa de "tengo que practicar". Ni siquiera Eriol lo apoyó en su decisión de prepararse para el duelo, dijo que ya había sido suficiente entrenamiento y que debería relajarse. En ese momento Shaoran se arrepintió de haberse negado porque ahora estaba bajo el efecto de uno de los hechizos de Eriol que le impedía levantarse del asiento.

-No entiendo porque estas con esa cara larga Shaoran-le decía una de sus hermanas, te estamos preparando toda una fiesta para ti, como un previo al enfrentamiento de mañana.

-¿Y me preguntas de porque estoy serio? Debería estar practicando.

-Oh! Vamos, te alegrarás cuando veas llegar a tus amigos y a cierta personita…-continuó su hermana-mientras le pasaba el cepillo por el pelo.

-Si te refieres a quien creo que te refieres, sólo te puedo decir que no apruebo para nada lo que están haciendo y deberían respetar mis deseos de no querer hablar con ella!!-dijo mientras empujaba la mano de su hermana de su cabeza.

Su hermana dio un suspiro, dejó el cepillo en el mueble y se sentó junto su hermano.

-Shaoran, hay algo que hace tiempo he querido decirte y creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Shaoran la miró con asombro, nunca había visto a ninguna de sus hermanas mirarlo de un modo tan serio ni expresarse de esa forma. Ella lo miró fijamente y le dijo: Eres un idiota.

-¿Qué?

-Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres.

-Oh! Vaya gracias-dijo Shaoran mientras se hundía en el mueble. Por una vez en su vida pensó que una de sus hermanas tenía algo que decirle que valdría la pena oír.

-Déjame terminar. Shaoran eres un niño con muchas cualidades y muy maduro para tu edad. Siempre pones primero a la gente que quieres y eso está bien, de veras. Pero sin darte cuenta has estado alejando a la única persona que en verdad quieres por el simple hecho de mantenerla a salvo. En lugar de ocultarle tus preocupaciones y tus miedos por no herirla, ¿Por qué mejor no lo compartes con ella? Por eso ella está aquí, para estar contigo. Y tú sólo lo ves como un estorbo. Esta noche hemos querido todos darte una última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Piensa que mañana todo puede ser diferente-diciendo esto, su hermana se levantó y regresó a la cocina, dejando a su hermano con la más extraña de las sensaciones.

* * *

Los invitados llegaron alrededor de las siete y pasaron al salón de la sala donde Shaoran ya estaba sentado. Eriol fue el que recibió a las 3 chicas y a Yukito.

-¿Dónde está kerberos?-le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo, viendo que Sakura estaba algo evasiva.

-No podía venir, las hermanas de Shaoran no saben de él. Pero le prometimos un gran trozo de pastel. Ven a…Sakura sentémonos aquí-le dijo tomando del brazo a la carta espejo que se notaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Quieres té Sakura?-le ofreció la hermana mayor de Shaoran.

-Eh…-la carta miró a Tomoyo, que le asintió-claro-dijo finamente.

Mei-Ling, que estaba sentada junto a su primo, no podía dejar de notar el extraño comportamiento de Sakura desde que salieron de la casa.

-Deberías hablar con Sakura-le susurró a su primo-me parece que se está comportando raro por ti, piensa que sigues molesto con ella.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Shaoran, seguro de que esa era la razón por la que Sakura estaba tan esquiva y evitaba mirarlo.

-Tomoyo-dijo Eriol-¿has traído tu cámara?

Tomoyo extrañada le contestó que no. Ante esto Eriol le pidió si podía hablar un momento con ella a solas, ella se levantó asustada, nunca eriol le había pedido una cosa así a ella. Se levantaron y al llegar al pasillo, Eriol se detuvo.

-Bien Tomoyo, ¿Dónde está Sakura?-le preguntó.

-¿Cómo que donde está? Está en el salón tomando el té-contestó Tomoyo nerviosa.

-No, pregunté por Sakura. No la carta espejo-respondió firmemente.

-¿Cómo sabes que es la carta espejo?-preguntó Tomoyo ya descubierta en un susurro.

-Soy el mago Clow, ¡da!

-Claro. Pues ella no quiso venir, verás, está peleada con Shaoran.-dijo Tomoyo feliz de lo bien que mentía.

-¿Y no trajiste tu cámara o te quedaste con ella en su cuarto, si es que ahí está? No ¿a dónde fue?

-A buscar a Nicolai-dijo Tomoyo rendida.

Al rato de estar hablando en el pasillo, Eriol y Tomoyo regresaron y anunciaron que iban a ir a la casa de Mei-Ling por la cámara de Tomoyo.

-Ay! Daidouji, es necesario?-replicó Mei-Ling.

-Sí, quiero documentar todo lo que pase esta noche y Eriol va a acompañarme.

-Es más-dijo Eriol -Yukito, no quieres venir con nosotros a la casa por tus….ah….¡billetera! Si! Por tu billetera que te olvidaste?-y ahí le lanzó una extraña mirada a Yue que no le tomó mucho tiempo en entender.

-oh! Si!! Mi billetera, claro. Voy con ustedes.

-¿Sakura tú te vas a quedar?-le preguntó Shaoran.

La carta espejo se quedó helada mirando a Shaoran y empezó a asentir.

-¿De veras no puedes quedarte?-él le preguntó con ternura.

-Yo…eh…verás…

-Yo creo que deberías venir Sakura-intervino Tomoyo- porque…eh…-en ese momento Tomoyo sintió un codazo de Eriol que le indicaba que no tenían tiempo para buscarle una excusa a la carta espejo-pensándolo bien, quédate que ya regresamos.

La carta abrió los dos ojos y siguió a Tomoyo hasta la puerta.

-No me dejen! ¿Qué hago si me hablan?

-Nada, no creo que pase nada de importancia hasta que regresemos. Sólo recibe todo lo que te den y a cualquier cosa que digan responde "claro" y estarás bien. Ya regresamos con Sakura-y Tomoyo cerró la puerta de la casa.

-A-! Claro… -.-"

La feria era una completa pesadilla para Nicolai ya que odiaba los lugares congestionados. Todo el ruido y la música no le permitían escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos, pero lo que le desesperaba más era el hecho de tener que estar ahí en vez de estar preparándose para su duelo de mañana.

-No, pero no y vuelvo a decir no puedo creer que me obligaras a venir aquí Luny-dijo en un gruñido.

-oh Vamos! pásatela bien aunque sea sólo una vez- le respondía Luny que estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar-Esto está buenísimo, Nic ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que existía algo tan delicioso como esto?

-Porque está hecho de azúcar y créeme Luny, azúcar es lo último que necesitas consumir-respondió Nicolai que era consciente de lo más hiperactiva que Luny se pondría dentro de un rato.

-Que niño tan raro eres. Todos los niños de tu edad les gusta comer dulces-dijo Luny.

-Todos los niños de mi edad tienen padres que cuidan de ellos y no tienen que valerse por su cuenta en la vida!-contestó Nicolai molesto mientras avanzaba dejando a Luny atrás.

-¿Qué tiene Nic, Solitsie?-preguntó Luny mientras colocaba un poco más de algodón de azúcar en su boca.

Una cabecita salió de su cartera, y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

-Me parece que tocaste un tema delicado. Lo mejor será dejarlo tranquilo y que disfrute la salida a su modo.

-Sip, le hará bien. Qué buena idea la mía de traerlo aquí!-dijo Luny con orgullo.

-Fue mi idea que saliera a respirar aire fresco después de tanto entrenamiento. Tú fuiste la que nos arrastro a los dos a esta feria después de que oíste la música.

-No me hagas ponerte este almohadón de azúcar en la boca Solitsie!!-dijo Luny ofendida.

-Se llama **algodón** de azúcar y sabes lo que me pasa cuando ingiero azucares!! A menos que quieras terminar en otra feria de la que ya estamos, te recomiendo que no lo hagas. Además ya deberíamos regresar, porque Cep se las verá conmigo otra vez si no le regresamos a Nicolai.

-No me podría importar tan poco Cep, me importa Nicolai, déjalo que se distraiga.

-Cep es nuestro amo, Luny. Es la reencarnación de Yevgraf-dijo en un tono triste Solitsie.

-Nunca me cayó bien Yevgraf, siempre fue un mandón y un aguafiestas, y admítelo Solitsie, nunca le importamos, a Nic si! Verdad Nic?-dijo mientras levantaba la vista a Nicolai pero…-Nic?

Él ya no estaba ahí

En casa de los Li, aún no servían la cena en espera de los que faltaban. En la sala sólo estaban Mei-Ling, Shaoran y Sakura, mientras la hermanas de Li se peleaban en la cocina. Nadie conversaba en ese momento, la carta espejo estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, siempre había sido una desgracia aparentando ser Sakura. En ese momento Mei-Ling se levantó y dijo que iba a ayudar a las hermanas de Li en la cocina, obviamente lo hacía con la intención de darles privacidad. Shaoran se inclinó hacia adelante para estar más cerca de Sakura, ya que no se podía parar por el hechizo de Eriol.

-T-te ves muy guapa esta noche-dijo finalmente

La carta espejo, se enrojeció de una y siguió mirando para otro lado.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo-continuó Shaoran-y sé que tengo la culpa de eso y quiero pedirte perdón. Lamento haberte tratado injustamente e ignorado ¿podrías perdonarme?

La carta espejo estaba en el momento más incómodo de toda su existencia y no sabía qué hacer. Decidió seguir la indicación Tomoyo y con una voz aguda respondió: "Claro".

-Eres muy amable, lo sabes? Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el colegio y al principio discutíamos?

-_**Gulp**_(traga saliva)… Claro.

-Odiaba tener que lidiar contigo, cuando por primera vez te conocí, porque no importaba lo que te dijeres tú siempre…me perdonabas. Yo nunca lo entendía y poco a poco quise saber más de ti e inconscientemente yo…yo…me enamoré de ti.

En ese momento la carta escuchó a gritos una voz que le decía: "dile la verdad!!!!!!" pero Shaoran continuó, para desgracia de ambos.

-La razón por la que no te quería aquí era porque, tenía miedo de que salieras lastimada. Lo sé es tonto, pero es la verdad y ahora que soy sincero en verdad estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Yo…eh…

-¿Sí?-preguntó Shaoran en espera de la respuesta que tanto quería oír.

La carta respiró muy profundo, tomó las dos manos del chico, lo miró fijamente y comenzó lo que sería el momento más vergonzoso en la vida de Shaoran.

-Li-. Shaoran hay algo que deberías saber…

-¿Enserio?¿Me trajiste hasta acá para eso?-le preguntó Nicolai a Sakura, una vez de que se alejaron de toda la multitud de la feria. Para lo que iba a resultar una tarde aburrida, Nicolai se sorprendió al ver a Sakura, ella lo jaló entre la multitud aprovechando que sus dos guardianes estaban distraídos porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Nicolai pensó que sería cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿Te parece poco? Te digo que se puede evitar el Proelium máxima y nadie tiene que perder!-repitió Sakura.

-Yo no quiero evitarlo, he esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy listo. Si tan sólo supieras…

-No, Nicolai, ya sé toda la historia!!

-No! sólo sabes su lado de la historia!! Qué hay del mío? Lo perdí todo, Sakura. Todo!!-la voz de Nicolai de ruidosa pasó a quebrarse-Si hubieras vivido lo mismo que yo viví, entenderías. Pero nadie entiende, ellos son los culpables de que yo no tenga familia!

-Ellos están arrepentidos!!Tú crees que se jactan de haber triunfado? Yo he estado con ellos, les tortura el remordimiento de haberlos abandonado! Quieren hacer las paces y tú eres el único que puedes brindarles paz!

-Y yo porque querría hacer eso? No se lo merecen.

-Y que tal tú? Tú no te la mereces? Nicolai, yo se que con todo esto esperas que las cosas estén bien, pero te aseguro que ganes o pierdas no encontrarás nada de lo que buscas.

Nicolai permanecía callado y más serio, pero en su interior algo empezaba a nacer, un sentimiento de esperanza que pelear no era la única forma de recobrar a su familia, y luego recordó…

-A ellos no les importó…

-Tal vez no en ese momento, estaban confundidos, no pensaron bien las cosas y mira lo que pasó! No cometas su mismo error Nicolai!

-Vete a casa Sakura, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

-Tiene que ver conmigo!!Eres mi amigo!

-Sólo eso? Tu amigo?-dijo secamente.

-Me temo que si Nicolai….

-Cep, tenía razón sobre ti. Nunca debí entablar amistad contigo, fue un error!

-Cep, debe ser muy sabio!! Porque haces todo de acuerdo a su voluntad…!

- No te atrevas!! Él es el único que respondió por mí cuando los Li no lo hicieron!

-Qué? Qué quieres decir?

-Después de la muerte de mi clan, Cep que era el consejero de mi padre, buscó ayuda a los Li, les contó todo!! Y a ellos no quisieron responder por mi!!Entonces él y yo trabajamos juntos para algún día vengarnos de ellos! Por rechazar a nuestro clan!!

-No te ofendas Nicolai, pero esta idea del duelo parece más idea de él que tuya. Recuerda que él es Yevgraf!! Sabías eso?

-No hasta la primera vez que no enfrentamos, pero eso no importa! lo que importa es que mañana me enfrentare a Li y no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer para detenerme!!

-Bien dicho, aprendiz-dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos.

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN!!!!!**

**jajaja bueno hasta aqui los dejaré con el suspenso^^**

**les gusto? espero que si^^ **

**dejen muchos reviews!!!!! plis!!!**

**si no dejan muchos no actualizo rápido**

**y si ya quieren saber como termina **

**todo esto dejen muchos muchos reviews^^**

**gracias a todos!!!!**

**Sol.**

En el prox cap....

Nic se verá metido en un verdadero lio...

cual camino debe escoger...?

Cep matará a Sakura?

Espejo podrá decirle la verdad a Sakura?

Por que hago estas preguntas?

leanlo en el proximo cap de

la historia todavia no termina!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**KONICHIWA!!!**

**jejeje loc me quieren matar torturar etc jejeje bueno me lo meresco -.- sorry x la demora!!!**

**bueno ya no les doy mas explicaciones...aqui les dejo mi cap 23 disfrutenlo!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 23**

-Bien dicho, aprendiz. -dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos.

A Sakura se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Cep…no era parte de sus planes.

-Así que dando un paseo con tus viejos amigos, eh? …la Card captor…

-dijo mirando a Sakura-Vaya, no me espera un visita tan importante-dijo sarcásticamente.

Sakura tragó saliva.

-Nicolai, no deberías estar entrenando?-continuó Yevegraf mirando a Nicolai.

-Lo siento Cep. Yo…

-Sólo desperdiciabas tú tiempo verdad?-volvió a posar la vista en Sakura.

Sakura solo frunció el ceño.

-Yo…-Nicolai bajó la cabeza.

Cep se acercó lentamente a él para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Es que acaso te vas a dejar que ganen?

Nicolai palideció

…

_(Perdonarlos…?)_

_(Perder…? )_

_(Ya he perdido suficiente…)_

_-"Buenos días ma!"_

_-"Que tal la escuela Nic?"_

_-"Nicolai, deberás ser fuerte._

_-Sí, papá-"_

_-"Ayuda por favor!!"_

_Boom Boom!!_

_-"Mamá!!!!!!!"_

…

Nicolai cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando recordar más.

-No he olvido porque lucho Cep, si es a eso a lo que se refiere.-Contestó Nicolai fríamente.

(Eh?)-Sakura

Cep sonrió.

-Bien.-dijo Cep mientras se erguía, se acercó a Sakura y le dijo fríamente.- Sabes q el proelium máxima no prohíbe que te mate?

Sakura quedó paralizada.

-(Sonriendo) Tranquila no lo haré, pero-se acercó su rostro al de ella y la miró fríamente.-Quedas advertida, no te acerques a Nicolai.

-Sakura!!!!-gritó una voz de tras de ellos.

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

(A- !!!!!)

-E-Eriol! Tomoyo! Yuquito!-dijo sorprendida Sakura.

-Aléjate de ella!!-Gritó Yuquito que rápidamente se transformó en Yue.

Cep se irguió y se volteó donde Nicolai.

-Nicolai vámonos.

-Sí.-obedeció Nicolai

-Qué? No! Espera nic-!

-No Sakura!-dijo Nicolai volteando hacia ella bruscamente.-mi decisión está tomada…desde más de 9 años!! –Y con eso desapareció con Yevgraf.

-A-!

Sakura no lo podía creer…había…había estado tan cerca de lograrlo…

Sino hubiera llegado Yevgraf…un minuto, Yevgraf??

(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)-Sakura

Eriol se acercó a Sakura (que estaba en shock) y la volteó bruscamente.

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando en salir a buscar a Nicolai?! ¿ah?!¿Eres consciente de lo que pudo haber pasado si no llegábamos?!! Tal vez Nicolai no pueda hacerle daño a Shaoran hasta el Proelium máxima, pero a ti si!! Te has podido matar y…!!

-Lo está usando…-dijo Sakura en un susurro, pero sin reaccionar.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó Eriol, molesto de ser interrumpido.

-Eriol-dijo Sakura -lo está usando. Nicolai no quiere esto, cree que esto es lo que quiere pero es lo que Yevgraf quiere! Yevgraf se apoderará de la magia de los Li a través de Nicolai!

Tomoyo se quedó mirando a su amiga.

-Es cierto, todo lo que él hace es seguir órdenes!

-Sakura, se que quieres pensar bien de él, pero no lo excuses. Él es tan malo como Yevgraf!

-No! él es como nosotros!! Yevgraf lo ha tenido en su poder desde que es un niño, por eso no tiene otra cosa más en la mente que vengarse! Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-Si no es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de quién es Yevgraf es su problema, nosotros tenemos una magia que defender!

-A eso quiero llegar Eriol, que no ves? Por eso vine! Nadie tiene que perder!!Nicolai no quiere esto y Li tampoco, si ninguno pelea en el proelium máxima nadie pierde!!

-pero quien te asegura que Nicolai no peleará mañana?

-Nada, sólo espero que sea fiel en lo que él cree que es correcto. Pero Yevgraf no ayuda.

-No puedo creer que te preocupes por Nicolai, cuando deberías estar preocupándote por ti-dijo Yue-No has visto como Yevgraf te ha tratado? Eres una amenaza para sus planes! Tú al igual que él pueden llegar a convencer a Nicolai de que cambie de idea! Deberías mantenerte al borde de esto!!

-Ay! No! Sakura-dijo Tomoyo preocupada.

-Tiene razón, conozco a Yevgraf muy bien. El elimina a todo lo que se interponga en su camino. Sakura, se que quieres que todos salgan ganando pero es imposible. Ahora solo debemos poner nuestras esperanzas en que Shaoran de una buena pelea mañana. Regresemos antes de que nos vayan a buscar.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado molesta.

-Está bien.-contestó al fin.

* * *

En un hotel…

-Nic estás que no quieres nada de comer?-le preguntó como enésima vez Luny preocupada.

-No Luny, ya te dije que no, solo necesito dormir-y con esto cerró la puerta de su habitación.

No había sido un gran día…primero lo de la feria, luego lo de Sakura y finalmente y para "mejorar" todo la tremenda reprimenda que le dio Cep.

-Sí, definitivamente, hoy fue mi día-dijo sarcásticamente para si mismo.

Se dejó caer la cama, se puso boca arriba y cerró los ojos.

En ese instante los recuerdos empezaron a aparecer rápidamente…

……..

_-Natasha sino las usamos moriremos!!_

_Booom Booom!!!_

_-AAAAAAAAAA!!!_

_-Mamá!!!!!_

…

_-Vete a casa Sakura, esto no tiene que ver contigo._

_-Tiene que ver conmigo!!Eres mi amigo!_

…

_-Me estás diciendo que…no vas a tomar venganza…? Que…los vas a perdonar…?_

…

_-Y que tal tú? Tú no te la mereces? Nicolai, yo se que con todo esto esperas que las cosas estén bien, pero te aseguro que ganes o pierdas no encontrarás nada de lo que buscas._

…

_-Es que no puedo creerlo.-respondió Nicolai mientras volteaba la mirada a Cep.-Nunca…nunca me dijiste que eras Yevgraf…_

_-Y eso cambia algo?-preguntó sarcásticamente._

…

_-No te ofendas Nicolai, pero esta idea del duelo parece más idea de él que tuya. Recuerda que él es Yevgraf!! Sabías eso?_

…

_-Pero…y lo de Sakura?-Nicolai posó su vista en la de Cep buscando alguna respuesta lógica a su pregunta.-Usted…Usted lo sabía…lo sabía todo…y nunca me dijo nada…y tampoco a mi padre…_

…

-_Cep, debe ser muy sabio!! Porque haces todo de acuerdo a su voluntad…!_

…

_-Nicolai, vámonos_

…

-_Qué? No! Espera nic-!_

……

Nicolai se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Qué rayos debo hacer…?

* * *

**Residencia Li.-Comedor**

**TIC-TAC-TIC-TAC**

-mo!!! No puede ser!-grito harta Mei ling-Esto es i-na-u-di-to tanto tiempo para buscar una billetera y una cámara?

-Tal vez algo les paso en el camino…-sugerió una de las hermanas de Li.

-Y si los asaltaron?!-sugirió otra asustada.

-Y si los atropellaron!?-

-Y-y si los secuestraron?!

-SOLO TENIAN QUE CRUZAR EL JARDIN!!!-las paró Mei Ling.-No creo q les haya pasado nada de eso! Ahora déjense de telenovelas y mejor sirvamos la comida que a este paso se va a enfriar.

-Está bien…-contestaron agachando la cabeza.

-Sakura deseas un poco de ensalada?-le preguntó amablemente Mei Ling.

-A- a si claro…-

-Y tu Shaoran?

Shaoran no contestó, seguía pegado a la silla por el maldito hechizo de Eriol y claro más rojo que un tomate.

"Sakura" estaba sentada a su lado también roja pero no tanto como Li.

Mei Ling se quedo viendo a Shaoran y luego a "Sakura" (¬¬?)

-Que pasa con ustedes do- ?

**DING DONG**

-Al fin!-saltó Mei ling mientras ponía la ensalada en la mesa y se dirigía a abrir la puerta.-Hasta que llegan!!

-Jejeje…perdón por la demora…es que… n-no encontraba mi billetera^^"-mintió Yuquito mientras entraba seguido de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Mientras todos hablaban Espejo se dio cuenta que en la mampara la Sakura verdadera la llamaba silenciosamente y señalaba el baño.

-…No es así Sakura?-preguntó Mei Ling

-A-a debo…debo irme al baño.-dijo Espejo mientras se paraba rápidamente y salía corriendo.

(¿?)-todos

….después de unos minutos…

Sakura salió y volvió a su asiento en la mesa.

-Sakura había pasado algo?-preguntó una de las hermanas de Shaoran.-Saliste muy apurada.

-A-a…sí…es que...e…pensé q-que una de mis pulseras se había caído pero solo estaba enganchada en el vestido…jejejeje perdón por preocuparlos.

-aaa…y…porqué no tienes tus aretes?

(oh-oh) Se alarmo Sakura

-E…E….verás…es que…es que…m-me dolía tenerlos puestos a-asi que m-me los quite…jejejejeje

-Sakura?-le pregunto Shaoran mientras se le acercó un poco y la miró cuidadosamente.

-D-dime Shaoran

-Después del primer día de clases fuimos a tu casa?

-E? No….-contesto extrañada por la pregunta.

Shaoran dio un gran suspiro mientras volvía a su postura original.

-Si es la verdadera…-susurro Shaoran para sí.

( ¿?)-todos

(Y espejo no le ha dicho nada…)-pensó Shaoran aliviado. -.-"

* * *

**jajaja bueno hasta aqui les dejo^^ que tal les parecio?^^**

**bueno cuidense todos plis no dejen de leer este fc!!!^^**

**a! tmb sorry x no haber contestado los reviews pero **

**aqui les va a todos en general**

**Gacias x su apoyo enserio!!! y tmb por ser tolerantes conmigo jejejeje**

**bueno nos los aburro más y aqui les dejo un avanse del prox cap **

**CUIDENSE!!!!!**

Proximo cap

**Días para el Proelium máxima: 0**

-Ya es hora.

-Si

(papá...mamá no los defraudaré)

**Una batalla...2 oponentes quien ganará?**

-Shaoran!!

-No...

Descubranlo en el prox cap!!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

**En el capitulo anterior….**

-No he olvido porque lucho Cep, si es a eso a lo que se refiere.-Contestó Nicolai fríamente.

-Bien.-dijo Cep mientras se erguía, se acercó a Sakura y le dijo fríamente.- Sabes q el proelium máxima no prohíbe que te mate?

Sakura quedó paralizada.

Aléjate de ella!-Gritó Yuquito que rápidamente se transformó en Yue.

-Nicolai vámonos.

-Qué? No! Espera nic-!

-¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando en salir a buscar a Nicolai?

-Lo está usando…-

…

Nicolai se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Qué rayos debo hacer…?

**Capitulo 24**

**Días para el Proelium máxima: 0**

**Rrrrrr **(sonido del carro)

…

_9 años atrás…._

_Boom! Boom! _

_(Las calles, las casas, los árboles…todo; todo empezaba a destruirse con cada explosión…)_

_Boom! Boom! BoOM!_

_(Serré los ojos con fuerza y me tapé los oídos. El ruido era cada vez más insoportable…)_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_(Que rayos estaba pasando?...esa era la única pregunta que podía hacerme…pero…lamentablemente…no tenía una respuesta…)_

_(Los bebés y niños empezaban a llorar cada vez más fuerte según la cercanía o lejanía de las bombas…)_

_-WAAAAA_

_-MAMÁ! Donde estas!_

_-Que está pasando ma?_

_(La angustia…el miedo…el dolor…todo aumentaba…y la peor parte era…que parecía no tener fin…)_

_(Abrí los ojos; teniendo la esperanza de volverme a encontrar en la cocina con mi madre, la esperanza de que todo habría sido una pesadilla…una horrible pesadilla…; pero no, me encontré en el mismo lugar…con cientos de mujeres, niños y ancianos…abrazándose, llorando, muriendo…)_

_-Ma?-la llamé con miedo a que las lagrimas me ganaran.-Cuando vendrá papá?_

_(Ella no respondió al instante pero eso tampoco me sorprendió.)_

_-No te preocupes Nic, él está bien, él… volverá pronto.-me respondió más para sí misma que para mí._

_(Bajé la mirada…mentira…él no estaba bien…nada estaba bien…)_

_(Sabía que mi padre con otros señores estaban peleando en ese infierno que ocurría fuera del refugio donde nos encontrábamos…pero cuando iba a volver?...o era que…ya no volvería…?)_

_BOOM! boom! Boom!_

_-Waaaaa!_

_-Mamá tengo miedo..._

_-Todo estará bien…_

_-quiero ir a casa ma_

_(Por que esto estaba pasando…? Había alguien tan cruel para causar todo esto…?)_

_-Natasha!_

_(El grito me despertó de mi transe y levante la cabeza para saber quién era la persona que llamaba a mi madre)_

_-Liev!-grito mi madre sorprendida._

_(Liev era el ayudante de mi papá y también un buen amigo suyo)_

_-N-natasha q-que bien que te encuentro-dijo recuperando el aliento._

_-Oh Liev! Como está? donde está Andrei?_

_(Con esta pregunta me quede helado…papá…como estaría…?)_

_-No…No lo sé Natasha no me he encontrado con él…-Se disculpo_

_-Ya…veo_

_-Natasha te buscaba porque necesito tu ayuda. _

_(Sujete fuertemente la muñeca de mi mamá…No…no se la iba a llevar a ella también verdad? verdad?)_

_-Dime en que puedo ayudar._

_-Necesito…Necesito que me des las cartas._

_(Ok…ahora si no entendía de que hablaban…pero parecía que mi madre si lo entendía ya que se puso tan pálida que empezaba a hacer juego con las paredes)_

_-No! Definitivamente No!_

_(Me sorprendió ver a mi madre tan molesta…que estaba tramando Liev? Que eran esas cartas?...)_

_-Natasha si no las usamos moriremos!_

_(e-?)_

_-Liev, esas cartas no deben usarse nunca! Y tú lo sabes!...además no sé donde están, Andrei no me quiso decir donde las guardaron._

_(Liev se quedó mirando a mi madre poco convencido de lo que esta le había contestado)_

_-…Bien entonces hablaré con él. Hasta pronto Natasha, Nicolai.-y con eso se fue._

_(Lo vi alejarse poco a poco…era yo o estaba molesto? volví la mirada a mi madre, ella también lo estaba observando, y también estaba molesta…pero no entendía porque…que eran esas cartas? Podían salvarnos? Y si era así…porque mi mamá no quiso entregárselas?)_

_(Muchas preguntas de ese tema empezaban a formularse poco a poco en mi cabeza…era tan estresante tener tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…)_

_-Nic-dijo de repente mi madre sacándome del transe-Ven conmigo un rato-me cogió de la mano fuertemente y me empezó a dirigir a la salida del refugio._

_(La salida del refugio? En qué rayos estaba pensando mi madre?)_

_-Señora no puede salir de es-_

_-Soy Natasha __Dmitrievich esposa de Andrei Dmitrievich._

_(El guardia palideció y nos dejo pasar sin reprochar..jaja las ventajas de que tu padre sea el jefe)_

_(Mi madre me siguió encaminando hacia no sé dónde y sin decir ni una palabra…que era lo que más me inquietaba)_

_(Llegamos a una especie de salón con varios muebles. Ahí nos detuvimos y mi madre se tiro al suelo quitó una de las tablas de madera y ahí puso un libro con símbolos raros, volvió a poner la tabla y dijo un conjuro.)_

_-Ma…que es ese libro?_

_(mi madre no contestó y siguió recitando un conjuro…o más bien varios.)_

_-Nic-mamá me agarró de los hombros con fuerza -Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca abrirás ese libro._

_-Pero ma-_

_-Promételo Nic._

_-E-está bien….te lo prometo ma._

_(Que rayos estaba pasando?...__ Liev estaba tramando algo, mi madre estaba ocultándome algo, mi padre podía estar muerto, y tal vez pronto yo le seguiría sus pasos…porque nadie me daba una respuesta? Por favor!...)_

…

**Rrrrrrr**

Nicolai se despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido en la ventana del auto.

Se sentó mejor en el asiento y se secó el sudor que tenía en la frente.

-Ya es hora.-dijo Yevgraf cuando el auto llegó a su destino.

-Sí-Contestó Nicolai fríamente.

Ya había llegado la hora…la hora de la revancha.

(Papá…mamá…no los defraudaré!)-nic.

Sakura bajó del carro. Todo estaba silencioso, demasiado para su gusto. La tención se podía sentir en todos pero sobretodo de Shaoran.

Todos estaban ahí, excepto las hermanas de Shaoran que a pesar de sus insistencias en ir terminaron perdiendo.

Al bajar del auto vieron que tenían que subir una pequeña colina.

-Bien, ha llegado la hora.-dijo Eriol mientras agarrando coraje fue el primero en subir la colina.

Todos le siguieron.

Sakura subió lentamente observando a Shaoran. Este estaba con el mismo traje que usaba en Japón para pelear con las cartas Clow…Como se sentiría Shaoran? Bien, obviamente no, pero…

Sakura no podía dejar de temblar, estaba demasiado nerviosa…

…aquí se decidía todo…

Al terminar de subir la colina Sakura se paró en seco.

(No….)

Estaba en frente de _un campo sin árboles _lo suficientemente grande para la batalla que iban a realizar y a unos metros de ella estaba Nicolai y a su costado una persona encapuchada….

-Sakura?-la llamo Tomoyo preocupada

…

…_el paisaje era diferente. No era Tokio, de eso estaba segura, pero aún así no reconoció el paisaje._

_Miró alrededor. Había una silueta, la misma que antes. También estaba encapuchada, como la otra vez..._

_Puso más atención a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que tenía su báculo. Pero entonces todo se empezó a oscurecer. Su bastón, su alrededor, hasta ella misma; lo único que podía ver era esa silueta, y su capa que se movía con el viento. _

_De repente sintió que se debilitaba, como que caía a un precipicio sin fin y mientras esto ocurría la silueta se fue alejando mientras esta se reía de una forma tan terrorífica…_

…

-Sakura!

-A! e? Q-que pasa kero?^^"-preguntó Sakura tratando de sonar normal.

-Ya es hora.-respondió kero que miró al frente.

Sakura le siguió la mirada.

Shaoran y Nicolai ya estaban frente a frente.

-Gulp (tragó saliva)

…

-Nervioso Li?-preguntó Nicolai burlonamente una vez que se acercó.

-Para nada.-mintió Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

Ambos se miraron con odio.

-Bien, ya es hora de que termine todo esto.-Nicolai

Ambos sacaron una carta blanca la tiraron al piso y ambas cartas empezaron a brillar haciendo un circulo cada vez más grande.

…

Sakura se tapó los ojos con su brazo mientras una ráfaga de viento caía sobre ella.

Una vez calmado el viento Sakura sacó su brazo lentamente.

-Ha comenzado.-dijo Eriol serio.

…

-DIOS DEL RAYO VEN!

-ESPEJO!

El ataque de Shaoran revotó con fuerza en el gran espejo que apareció de pronto frente a Nicolai y ahora un gran rayo se dirigía a Shaoran.

-DIOS DEL FUEGO VEN!-grito Shaoran después de esquivar el contraataque. Un gran remolino de de agua salió directo a Nicolai.

-AGUA!-

Un gran ser largo de agua con cara alargada, cabello largo, brazos y ojos transparentes apareció rápidamente y se dirigió directamente al ataque de Shaoran.

El impacto por ambas invocaciones causó un gran estruendo pero finalmente el gran ser de agua salió triunfante haciendo desaparecer el remolino de fuego.

-SHAORAN CUIDADO!

Shaoran trato de esquivar el ataque del ser pero todo fue tan rápido que terminó tirado unos metros más atrás y totalmente empapado.

-Rayos!-murmuró Shaoran para sí mismo mientras se incorporaba y se quitaba un mechón de la cara.

-Vaya.. y yo que pensaba que los Li eran poderosos.-dijo burlonamente Nicolai.

Shaoran sintió como la ira lo inundaba poco a poco. Serró sus puños con fuerza mientras miraba a Nicolai con odio.

-Ese será tú último comentario acerca de MI FAMILIA! DIOS DEL HIELO VEN!

…

Nicolai estaba demasiado contento, ya había comenzado la pelea y estaba esquivando y contraatacando muy bien los ataques de Shaoran.

(Voy a ganar, voy a ganar…)-pensaba contento Nicolai al atacar a Shaoran con la carta fuego.

"_-No te ofendas Nicolai, pero esta idea del duelo parece más idea de él que tuya." _

Nicolai se detuvo en seco y quedó paralizado mientras la voz de Sakura retumbaba fuertemente en su cabeza.

-DIOS DEL FUEGO VEN!

-e?

Pooom!

Nicolai voló por los aires para luego caer y rodar por el suelo.

-NICOLAI!-gritó preocupada Luny.

"_-No te ofendas Nicolai, pero __**esta idea del duelo parece más idea de él que tuya**__." _

"_-Es que acaso te __**vas a dejar que ganen**__?"_

-M-maldición.-dijo Nicolai mientras se incorporaba lentamente.-Esa me las pagas Li, TRUENO!

"_-Cep, debe ser muy sabio! Porque __**haces todo de acuerdo a su voluntad**__…!" _

-DIOS DEL RAYO VEN!

"_-Nicolai, me estás diciendo que por que te has enterado de que yo soy Yevgraf y de que Sakura es la Card captor…tú no vas a continuar?_

_-…Me estás diciendo…que __**los vas a**__**perdonar**__?"_

El impacto de ambos truenos resonó en todo el lugar.

Shaoran y Nicolai sujetaban fuertemente sus espadas controlando el poder de sus invocaciones y acercándose poco a poco.

"_-__**Ellos están arrepentidos**__!Tú crees que se jactan de haber triunfado? Yo he estado con ellos, les tortura el remordimiento de haberlos abandonado! Quieren hacer las paces y tú eres el único que puedes brindarles paz!_

_-Y yo porque querría hacer eso? No se lo merecen._

_-Y que tal tú? __**Tú no te la mereces**__? Nicolai, yo se que con todo esto esperas que las cosas estén bien, pero te aseguro que __**ganes o pierdas no encontrarás nada de lo que buscas**__."_

"_Es que no puedo creerlo.-respondió Nicolai mientras volteaba la mirada a Cep.-Nunca…nunca me dijiste que eras Yevgraf…_

_-Y __**eso cambia algo**__?-preguntó sarcásticamente."_

Shaoran y Nicolai ya estaban a casi un metro de distancia. Las invocaciones chispeaban con fuerza hasta el viento se hacía más fuerte, y las gotas de sudor bajan lentamente de las frentes de los chicos.

"…_vas a dejar que te ganen?"_

"_ganes o pierdas no encontrarás nada de lo que buscas"_

"…_los vas a perdonar?"_

"_-Ellos están arrepentidos!"_

El corazón de Nicolai latía a mil por hora, el sudor caía cada vez más rápido por su frente y la adrenalina corría por sus venas…

(Qué debo hacer…?)-se preguntó Nicolai cerrando los ojos frustradamente pero sin soltar la espada.

Rápidamente imágenes de su pasado se hicieron presentes…

_BBOOOM BOOOM!_

_-NIC RÁPIDO!_

_-MAMÁAAAAA!_

_-Natasha sino las usamos moriremos!_

-AAAAA!

-Mamá?

_-Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca abrirás ese libro._

"…_**vas a dejar que te ganen?"**_

_-Ma?-la llamé con miedo a que las lagrimas me ganaran.-Cuando vendrá papá?_

_Por qué todo esto estaba pasando…? Había alguien tan cruel para causar todo esto…?_

"…_**vas a perdonarlos?"**_

_-Mamá está…Papá está…todos…no…no puede ser verdad…_

Nicolai abrió los ojos y agarró más fuerte su espada.

-No.-contesto Nicolai con odio.-Nunca!

**BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

…

-SHAORAN!

-Sakura, no!-gritó kero mientras veía como Sakura corría hacia Shaoran.

-Sakura cálmate!-le gritó Eriol mientras la agarraba por los brazos.

-No! Suéltame! Suéltame! Shaoran!-gritaba Sakura desesperada mientras sus mejillas se inundaban en lágrimas.

-Sakura cálmate no hay nada que puedas hacer! El proelium máxima todavía no termina! Además no vez que hay una barrera!

-U-una barrera?-exclamó Sakura sorprendida. Miró con mayor detenimiento y vio un pequeño reflejo de la luz-

-Recuerdas cuando Nicolai y Li tiraron las cartas blancas el piso formó un circulo con el viento?

-S-si

-Bien era para crear esta barrera…no se nota mucho ya que está hecha de un material parecido al vidrio solo que es mágica claro.-explicó-Está se produce para que nada ni nadie salga o entre del terreno.

-Es por eso que no nos ha llegado ningún ataque?-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Precisamente.

-Pero…Shaoran…?

-Sólo podemos esperar a que el proelium máxima termine.- respondió Eriol seriamente mientras volvía su vista hacia Shaoran.

-Eso significa que…?-preguntó Kero.

-Lamentablemente…sí.

…

Nicolai se acercó lentamente a Shaoran que seguía tirado en el selo algo inconsciente.

Yevgraf veía todo con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú pierdes Li.-dijo entonces Nicolai mirándolo seriamente.

Nicolai sujetó su espada con las dos manos, cerró los ojos y colocando su espada en frente suyo, empezó a recitar un conjuro.

Todos los espectadores vieron como un pequeño círculo de aire se formaba alrededor de Nicolai y que poco a poco empezaba a brillar con más intensidad…finalmente un remolino brillante salió de Shaoran y también de Eriol…ambos remolinos formaron una esfera brillante encima de Shaoran.

…

Yevgraf extendió su brazo mientras su mano brillaba levemente.

…

Nicolai estaba listo para terminar su conjuro y que la nueva magia ingresará en él, pero…al terminar el conjuro la magia voló directamente hacia…

Una gran ráfaga de viento vino sobre todos obligándolos a tapar sus rostros, Cuando al fin pudieron abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de la desgracia.

-**!**-Nic, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yue, Kero y Shaoran.

-Al fin…-dijo la voz grave de Yevgraf- Después de tantos años…la magia regresa a mi!

(No….no….)-Nic

….

-JAJAJAJA vaya, vaya quien diría que después de todo Li iba perder-dijo burlonamente Yevgraf mientras se acercaba lentamente al centro del campo.-La verdad tenía mis dudas Nicolai, hasta logré pensar que no serías capaz de ganarle…pero he nos aquí.

-Tú…-susurro Nicolai todavía sin creerlo.- No…no es verdad…

Yevgraf se rió con más fuerza.

-Niño necio! en verdad creíste que iba a dejar que absorbieras tremendo poder?... En verdad creíste que esto se trataba de **TÚ **venganza?-Yevgraf volvió a mofarse.

-No es cierto…-volvió a decir Nicolai sin poder moverse siquiera.-Tú…tú me dijiste…Tú me prometiste-!

-A ver niño-dijo amenazadoramente Yevgraf que había agarrado a Nicolai del cuello de su traje y ahora lo sostenía en el aire.-Si no te mate antes era porque te necesitaba pero…JA **ya no te necesito más**!

Yevgraf tiró a Nicolai con tanta fuerza que lo alejó varios metros de donde antes estaba.

-NICOLAI!-grito Luny que corrió con solitsie hacia Nicolai.

-Awwww que conmovedor!-dijo sarcásticamente Yevgraf.-

-T-Tú…-susurró Nicolai mientras se incorporaba lentamente con la ayuda de Luny.-Todo este tiempo fuiste tú!

Yevgraf se rió maléficamente.

-Oh! Muy bien Sherlock y dime que más descubriste? Jajajaja Que todo este tiempo no solo te utilice sino también te mentí asiéndote creer que la muerte de TODO tu clan la tenían los Li?-Dijo señalando a Shaoran que estaba sentado en el suelo. Luego se volvió a escuchar el estruendo de sus carcajadas.

-Qué…?

Nicolai estaba totalmente paralizado, todo había ocurrido muy rápido. De la nada Cep lo había tirado y ahora le estaba diciendo que la muerte de su clan no era la culpa de los Li?...Eso no podía ser verdad…Si los Li no eran los culpables entonces quienes…

…o **quien**…?

-No lo hiciste, verdad?-Nicolai sentía como su corazón se hacía más pequeño y como sus pulmones le dolían al respirar.

(No es verdad…No es verdad!)-trataba de convencerse Nicolai en su mente.

-Que no hice qué?-lo retó Yevgraf con una sonrisa en el rostro más grande que nunca- Cuando reencarne en Liev, mi único objetivo fue vengarme de Clow, el estúpido acuerdo que hicieron mis descendientes con los Li me impedía hacer un proelium máxima, además de que no contaba con la magia suficiente. Así que poco a poco se las fui quitando…

-Fuiste tú!-gritó Shaoran- Los Li pensábamos que eran los Dmitrievich robándose magia nuestra pero fuiste tú!

-Pues no iba a pedir permiso o si ? Cuando el pacto se rompió y robe toda la magia que pude de los Dmitrievich, supe que era hora de eliminarlos. Hasta que me di cuenta que desconocía aun la ubicación de mis cartas mágicas. Nadie quiso decírmelo, ni siquiera en sus últimas horas o por deseo de venganza de ver a los suyos morir. Y cuando pensé que había acabado con todos, te encuentro a ti Nic, un niño lleno de energía negativa que podría saber la ubicación de las cartas. Me tomo años ganar tu confianza y levantar tu odio hacia los Li para poder convencerte de que me dijeras la ubicación exacta y pudieras realizar el conjuro.

Nicolai sintió que se había caído a un precipicio…un precipicio sin fondo.

-Oh pobre Nicolai!-continuó burlándose Cep-Es que nunca te diste cuenta? Yo fui la persona que liberó TODA esa magia contra el clan!

..

_BOOOM BOOOM!_

_-MAMÁAAAAAA!_

_-Alguien ha visto a mi hijo!_

_-Ma? MA?_

..

-Basta.-susurró Nicolai sin creerlo.

-**Sólo te utilice** para saber donde habían escondido las cartas y dado que tu madre ni tu padre quisieron decírmelo!

…

_-Mamá esta…papá esta…todos…no…no puede ser verdad…_

_-Ven conmigo yo seré tú nueva familia._

…

-Basta.-susurró más fuerte Nicolai mientras se tapaba las orejas.

-Y **gracias a TI** es que el poder ha vuelto a mí!

…

_-Nicolai, prométeme que serás fuerte _

_-Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca abrirás ese libro._

_-Te lo prometo._

…

-BASTA!

Nicolai se había parado y rápidamente se dirigió a Yevgraf con su espada en mano.

-BASTARDO!-le gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Yevgraf le dio una sonrisa perversa que encolerizo más a Nicolai y en el momento en que iba a clavarle la espada Yevgraf levantó el brazo y con un simple gesto un remolino de fuego salió su la palma y mandó a volar a Nicolai.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA En verdad creíste que me matarías con una simple espada?, jajajajajaja.

-Nicolai!-volvió a gritar Luny mientras corría en su ayuda.

-Bastardo…-repitió Nicolai cansado no solo por el ataque sino por el proelium máxima.

-Nic…-lloraba Luny a su costado.

-Ya luego rendiré cuentas contigo Nic, pero ahora.-dijo volteándose hacia Shaoran-Rendiré cuentas contigo.

-!

Con un movimiento rápido Yevgraf se disponía a atacar a Shaoran con un remolino de hielo pero…

-ESPEJO!

-Qué rayos?

BBOOOMMM!

Yevgraf rodó unos metros por el impacto y cuando se paró, logró ver a la persona que se había entrometido.

-Tú…-gruño Cep.

-Todavía te falta derrotar a una persona Yevgraf!-le desafió Sakura

------Fin del capitulo--------

**En el próximo capítulo…**

…

-Shaoran cálmate! No hay nada que puedas hacer!

-Maldición!

…

-Nicolai por favor escúchame eres nuestra última oportunidad para vencerlo!

…

-SAKURA!-

* * *

**GOMENNASAI!**

**Perdonenme por la excesiva demora no saben como **

**esta de apretado mi horario T-T**

**Bueno espero que el cap sea suficientemente largo e **

**interesante para q lo compesca^^**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Agradecimeientos a todos los que me han dejado review! **

**sorry que no les haya contestado!**

**pero gracias por su apoyo!**

**espero poder update pronto!**

**cuidense!**

**Sol Black**

**PD: dejenme muchos reviews plissss! se los agradeseria mucho!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

**En el capitulo anterior…**

-SHAORAN!

-Tú pierdes Li.

-Al fin…-dijo la voz grave de Yevgraf- Después de tantos años…la magia regresa a mí!

-Oh pobre Nicolai!-continuó burlándose Cep-Es que nunca te diste cuenta? Yo fui la persona que liberó TODA esa magia contra el clan!

-BASTARDO!-

-Nicolai!-volvió a gritar Luny mientras corría en su ayuda.

-Bastardo…-repitió Nicolai cansado no solo por el ataque sino por el proelium máxima.

-Ya luego rendiré cuentas contigo Nic, pero ahora.-dijo volteándose hacia Shaoran-Rendiré cuentas contigo.

-!

Con un movimiento rápido Yevgraf se disponía a atacar a Shaoran con un remolino de hielo pero…

-ESPEJO!

-Qué rayos?

BBOOOMMM!

-Tú…-gruño Cep.

-Todavía te falta derrotar a una persona Yevgraf!-le desafió Sakura

….

**Capitulo 25**

Nicolai Estaba echado unos metros más allá de la pelea, Era consciente de que Luny y solae lo miraban fijamente, pero eso no le importaba, él seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

Todo este tiempo había ayudado a la persona de la cual quería vengarse.

Nicolai cerró los puños y ojos con fuerza.

…

..

_-Nic-mamá me agarró de los hombros con fuerza -Prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca abrirás ese libro…y nunca le dirás a nadie acerca de su ubicación…prométemelo si?_

_-Pero ma-_

_-Promételo Nic._

_-E-está bien….te lo prometo ma._

_(Que rayos estaba pasando?...__ Liev estaba tramando algo, mi madre estaba ocultándome algo, mi padre podía estar muerto, y tal vez pronto yo le seguiría sus pasos…porque nadie me daba una respuesta? Por favor!...)_

_Mi madre sonrió levemente._

_-Ven-dijo cogiendo mi mano nuevamente.-regresemos._

_Yo simplemente le seguía por detrás mientras seguía perdido en las profundidades de mis preguntas._

_Volvimos rápidamente al refugio…todo seguía igual o peor si es que eso era posible. Las personas parecían más nerviosas y angustiadas que antes, las madres abrazaban fuertemente a sus hijos como si alguien se los iba a quitar… _

_-Qué pasa?-le pregunte a mi mamá que lucía un poco preocupada._

_-Natasha.-llamó unos de los soldados a mi madre_

_Eso no podía ser nada bueno._

_-Que sucede?_

_El soldado iba a responder pero me vio y decidió llevarse a mi mamá un poco lejos para que yo no escuchara…algo que por cierto fue en vano._

_-Hay problemas.-susurró el soldado.-_

_..Problemas…?_

_-Parece que las bombas explotan con más fuerza cada vez…no sabemos cuánto más podremos resistir, ya hemos enviado a todos los magos a pelear y hasta incluso los no magos…no nos queda otra que…_

_-Que enviar a las mujeres…_

_E-enviar a las mujeres…mi madre no estaba insinuando que…_

_O si…?_

_-Si.-respondió el soldado agachando la cabeza._

_Mi madre se quedó callada unos momentos antes de contestar lo que tanto me temía_

_-Está bien, cuenta conmigo. Pero primero quiero que reúnas a todas las demás hechiceras…tengo que hacer algo._

_-Sí!-el soldado se fue rápidamente para realizar su tarea._

_-Ma…-no sabía que decir y tampoco sabía si debía decir algo, todo estaba demasiado confuso para mi..._

_No quería que mamá se fuera_

_Porque sabía que si se iba a pelear a ese infierno tal vez no volvería…_

_No volvería…_

_Las lágrimas empezaron a caer como lluvia por mis mejillas._

_Maldición, malditas lagrimas!_

_Empecé a secármelas con la mangas de mi casaca._

_Mi mamá me observaba con pena en los ojos y parecía que ella también iba a llorar pero en vez de eso me cogió de la muñeca y me llevo devuelta al lugar con varios muebles._

_Una vez ahí me puso dentro de un armario semi oculto, se agacho y me miró a los ojos_

_-Nic, escúchame yo me tengo que ir, si? Tú te vas a quedar aquí._

_-NO! Llévame contigo! S-sabes? yo puedo pelear contigo, n-no me dijiste que yo peleaba muy bien?-rogué desesperado a que mi madre aceptara la oferta-Además L-liev dice que domino muy bi-en la magia para ser un niño de 6 años! _

_-Nic…-mi madre sonrió levemente mientras intentaba convencerla._

_-Por favor ma…no me dejes…_

_Mi madre me abrazó fuertemente _

_-Nunca te dejaré Nic, ni yo ni tu padre, recuerda esto Nicolai_

"_Caer es opcional pero levantarse es obligatorio"_

_Me dio un beso en la frente, me soltó y cerró las puertas del armario tan rápidamente que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar._

_-Mamá!_

_Escuche unos pasos rápidos alejarse de la habitación_

_No…_

_Trate de abrir desesperadamente las puertas pero no importaba cuanto trataba no se abrían._

_No…_

_Caí de rodillas mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos…_

_No…Esto no estaba pasando…_

_BOOOM BOOOM_

_-HIJO!_

_-CUIDADO!_

_-WAAAAA!_

_Esto era una pesadilla…sí eso…solo una pesadilla_

_-Ma…donde está papá?_

_-Prométemelo Nic_

_-Si no las usamos __**moriremos!**_

_-Nunca te dejaré Nic, ni yo ni tu padre_

_BOOOM BOOOM!_

_-MAMÁAAAA!_

…

-Que he hecho…?-se dijo Nicolai mientras colocaba su brazo encima de sus ojos para tapar las repentinas lagrimas que rodaban sus mejillas.

….

-Vaya, vaya, vaya así que ahora la card captor valientemente asume el mando, eh?-se burló Yevgraf.-Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Cep sonrió maléficamente y con un rápido conjuro hizo a parecer un ser de aire que arrastró a Sakura fuertemente.

-Sakura!-Shaoran se levantó rápidamente pero un jalón por su brazo lo hizo detenerse.-Suéltame Eriol!

-Li…no hay nada que puedas hacer.-dijo fríamente Eriol.

Shaoran calló en cuenta…ahora…no tenía magia

-Maldición.-maldijo Shaoran molesto por no poder hacer nada.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Sakura.

-Pero-

-No hay opción Li, además debes descansar debes estar agotado por el proelium máxima.

-Pe- …Está bien…-acepto Shaoran notando un punzante dolor en el pecho

…

Yevgraf no paraba de reírse de Sakura mientras esta se paraba.

Sakura lo miró seriamente y cogió su báculo fuertemente.

-Card Captor retírate y no saldrás lastimada.

-Ni hablar.-contesto Sakura firmemente.

Yevgraf sonrió maléficamente

-Que te conste que te lo advertí, TRUENO!

! –Sakura

El ataque fue tan rápido y fuerte que Sakura no pudo esquivarlo.

-AAAAAAAAAA

-Sakura!-Shaoran trato de levantarse pero el dolor era tan grande q cayó al suelo.

(Maldición! Maldición!)-Shaoran

Yevgraf siguió riéndose.

Sakura se levanto lentamente.

-Te encuentras bien Card captor?-se mofó Yevgraf

-HIIIELLLO!

-FUEGO!

El impacto de ambos ataques hizo un gran estruendo.

-Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer Card captor?-grito Yevgraf mientras retenía el ataque

Sakura no le hizo caso estaba demasiado concentrada en mantener su ataque.

El fuego y el hielo peleaban bruscamente tratando de destruirse mutuamente.

Gotas de sudor empezaron a recorrer la frente de Sakura.

…

_-No digas eso, sabes que quiero ir. Que voy a ir._

_-No, no lo harás. No tiene que ver contigo, ni con las cartas._

_-Pues no sé tú, pero ahora mismo te regresas a Japón!_

_-Cep, tenía razón sobre ti. Nunca debí entablar amistad contigo, fue un error!_

_-Vete a casa Sakura, esto no tiene que ver contigo._

_-Lo siento Cep. Yo…_

_-Sólo desperdiciabas tú tiempo verdad?-volvió a posar la vista en Sakura._

…

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

El fuego empezó a tener más velocidad y más fuerza y poco a poco fue consumiendo al hielo.

-Sakura!-grito Tomoyo

-Vamos Sakura!.-gritó kero nervioso

Las manos de Sakura empezaban a temblar.

Yevgraf sonrió maléficamente.

El hielo había desaparecido por completo

Sakura cayó de rodillas agotada mientras el fuego fue a toda velocidad contra Sakura.

Sakura agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto…

**PUMMM!**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza, pensó que se encontraría con la sonrisa de satisfacción de Yevgraf, pero lo que vio…

Fue totalmente distinto…

-SHAORAAAAN!

Shaoran estaba en frente de Sakura, su ropa estaba quemada por su espalda y un poco de sangre se hacía notar en ella.

- Shaoran…-susurraba Sakura mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

- Sa-kura Estas bien? Estás herida?-le preguntó Shaoran agarrándola de los hombros.

-N-no, estoy bien

Shaoran sonrió levemente.

-Gracias a Dios…-dijo el chico antes de caer al suelo

-Shaoran? Shaoran?

-Awwwww pero que…cursi –se mofó Yevgraf-Es que acaso no vas a pelear Card captor?

-Maldi-!-Shaoran se dispuso a pararse pero un dolor agudo en el pecho se lo impidió y lo hizo volver a caerse.

-Shaoran Estas bien?-pregunto Sakura cada vez más preocupada.

-E-Estoy bien-mintió Shaoran.

Sakura se le quedó mirando entristecida.

Shaoran estaba demasiado cansado por el proelium máxima…pero aún así…él había ido a protegerla.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, no había sido más que un estorbo para todos. A pesar de tener las cartas Clow no supo defenderse, y a cambio termino hiriendo a Shaoran.

Sakura posó su mirada al piso.

-Lo siento Shaoran…

-Lo sientes?-le preguntó Shaoran sorprendido.

-Nunca debí venir a China.-continuo ella ignorándolo.- Tenías razón yo…

No soy lo suficientemente fuerte y…

-Sakura…

-No Shaoran déjame terminar! yo fui una tonta y no te hice caso y por eso es que estas así y-

-Sakura!-la llamó Shaoran haciéndole posar su mirada sobre él.-Yo no quería que vinieras no porque pensara que fueras débil! es solo que…

que…-Shaoran bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

-Que…?

-N-no quería que salieras lastimada, si?

-Eh..?

-N-no lo dire de nuevo si? ¬/¬..Pero Sakura nunca he pensado que eres débil porque no lo eres, así que deja de preocuparte por tonterías si?

Sakura sonrió conmovida.

Y decidida miró desafiante a Yevgraf

Shaoran tenía razón no era momento para pensar en esas cosas además, no por nada era la card captor o no?

Yevgraf observó a Sakura mientras esta se paraba.

-Asi que…ya vas a pelear?

Sakura sujeto fuertemente su báculo mientras se alejaba de Shaoran.

-Que empiece la pelea.

Yevgraf sonrio.

-DRAGON DE FUEGO!

-AGUA!

….

-Esto no puede continuar asi…-exclamó después de un rato kero observando, como los otros, la intensa batalla entre Yevgraf y Sakura.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Shaoran mientras Yue curaba sus heridas.

-Quiero decir q si siguen peleando asi…Sakura podría morir.-kero.

-Que? Comó te atreves en dudar en Saku- AU!

-No te muevas Li.-dijo Yue sujetándolo

-Si mocoso mantente quieto!

-Pero Kero! Li tiene razón como no vas a tener fe en Sakura?-pregunto Tomoyo preocupada por su amiga.

-No es eso Tomoyo.-explico Eriol- Date cuenta, aunque Sakura retomó su entrenamiento para este combate, solo fueron unas cuantos días, mientras que Yevgraf posee como 100 años de entrenamiento con todo el poder que ha recibido.

-QUE? Quieres decir que…Sakura puede…perder?

Eriol posó su mirada sobre Sakura que no dejaba de jadear por el esfuerzo.

-Si.

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-No puede ser…-susurró de repente Li

-Shaoran…-trato de consolarlo Eriol

-…el muñeco tenía razón?

-A QUIEN LLAMAS MUÑECO MOCOSO MALHERIDO?

Ambos se miraron con odio mientras chispas salian de sus ojos

-Dejen de pelear de una vez ustedes dos!-grito Yue enfadado

Shaoran y kero se callaron a regañadientes.

-Gracias-Yue fijo su mirada en Eriol- no se podrá hacer algo?...para ayudar a Sakura?

-No lo creo Yue, ni Li ni yo tenemos poderes, además…

-CUIDADO!

Todos voltearon hacia donde Sakura les había gritado  
Un rayo salió velozmente de donde estaban peleando e iba directo a

-NICOLAI!-

El humo se fue dispersando mientras Sakura y Yevgraf seguían peleando.

Nicolai abrió lentamente los ojos pensando en el dolor que debería estar sintiendo por el rayo pero en vez de eso vio el campo de fuerza que Luny había hecho para protegerlo.

-Luny…-Nicolai la miro entre sorprendido y agradecido.

Luny sonrió

-No tienes porqué agradecérmelo

-…

…_  
_

_-Señor creo que encontramos algo!  
_

_Eh..? _

_-En seguida voy! Abran paso!_

_Donde…dónde estoy?_

_-Vamos! Abran con mas fuerza!_

_Quienes son…?_

_Empecé a abrir los ojos muy lentamente…me había quedado dormido?_

_-No se puede Señor_

_-No se preocupen déjenmelo a mí_

_Esa voz…yo la conozco…_

_-Invoco al…_

_?...un conjuro?..._

_BOOOM  
_

_-Cof cof que rayos?- empecé a parpadear mientras me acostumbraba a la luz del dia._

_-Es…un niño! _

_-Retirense! TODOS RAPIDO!_

_-Si señor!_

_Escuche pasos alejándose mientras al fin pude ver el rostro de mi salvador._

_-Nicolai…_

_-LIEV!-no pude contenerme y lo abrazé fuertemente.-gracias! Gracias a dios estas bien!_

_-No tienes que agradecer nada pequeño.-dijo acariciándome la cabeza suavemente_

_-y papá? Y mamá? Donde están ellos? Como están?-_

_Liev me miro serio y luego cerró los ojos._

_Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de la verdad._

_No…_

_Cai de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas volvían._

_No era posible…_

_-Mis padres no están muertos…mis padres no están muertos!_

_-Nicolai…_

_-Liev dimelo! Dime que mis padres no están muertos!_

_Lo mire desesperado _

_-Por favor!-la lagrimas eran como cataratas en mi- por favor!...por favor…dime…dime que mis padres…no están muertos..._

_-Lo siento Nicolai…todos…murieron_

_Me tape los oídos fuertemente._

_No quería escuchar más_

_Era suficiente._

-Eriol pasa algo?

Tomoyo estaba preocupada desde lo del rayo Eriol no había dejado de mirar a Nicolai seriamente.

-Eso es…Eso es!

-Qué pasa?-

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Li ven conmigo!

-Váyanse

Nicolai ya había tenido suficiente por un dia y encima ahora los Li venían hacia él? Ja! No gracias…

-Nicolai-

-No creo que sea un buen momento chicos.-los interrumpió Luny amablemente.

-lo siento Luny pero es de suma importancia.-

-tienes que ayudarnos Nicolai-shaoran fue directo al grano

-perdón?

Nicolai fijo su mirada en Shaoran.

-y…por que debería ayudarte a TI?

-Nicolai sé lo que mi familia le hizo a la tuya per-

-CALLATE! Tú no sabes nada! Y no tienes derecho a pedirme ayuda!

…

_-Por que?...Por qué lo hicieron tío?_

_Liev me miró sorprendido pero volteando la cabeza me respondió_

_-…No quisieron perder su prestigiada magia…_

_?...Magia…? Todo había sido por…la Magia?_

_Habian destruido toda la ciudad por…la magia  
Habían muerto mas de 1000 personas por…LA MAGIA?_

_Habían muerto MIS padres por…LA MAGIA?_

…

Nicolai sintió un dolor en el pecho

-Por fa-

-BASTA! No quiero oir mas! Tal vez los Li no nos destruyeron pero nuca demostraron compasión por nosotros, ni una sola ayuda! Por qué YO debería ser diferente con ustedes?

Shaoran bajo la mirada

Nicolai se volteo y empezó a caminar hasta que

-No lo hagas por nosotros-dijo Eriol-Hazlo por Sakura

Nic se detuvo.

-Cómo?

-Sino la ayudas pronto…ella…

-Morirá?

-No pasará si tú lo evitas

-…

-No creo que deseas cargar con otra muerte en tu vida o si?

Nicolai volteo rápidamente y miro con odia a Eriol

-Como te atreves a..?

-Responde.-

Nicolai miró a Sakura.

Ella estaba entre que esquivaba ataques y lanzaba los suyos, corría de un lado a otro..se notaba que estaba cansada.

Y Yevgraf, podría tener todo el poder del mundo, pero tampoco era inmortal…había una oportunidad…

Nicolai miró a Eriol.

-Que debo hacer?-

-Las cartas te pertenecen Nicolai.

-eh?

-Con ellas puedes derrotar a Yevgraf.-secundo Shaoran

-Eso es imposible las cartas…

-Tú las alimentaste Niki-lo miro Luny.-son tuyas

-Aun que no del todo.-explico Eriol.-aun no tienen tu nombre

-Qué? No que eran suyas!-Shaoran estaba confundido

-Son suyas pero para que sean completamente suyas deben ser "cartas Nicolai"

-Pero entonces…eso significa que…?

-Debo convertirlas a todas en menos de una hora-termino Nicolai

-Eso es imposible! Sakura se demoró toda una temporada en cambiarlas!

-Es verdad pero es la única solución para que las cartas tengan todo su poder y Yevgraf no las pueda utilizar

-Pero…eso no es peligroso?-pregunto preocupada Luny

-Lo cierto es que hay un gran porcentaje de riesgo pero es la única manera de detener a Yevgraf y salvar a Sakura.-Eriol miro a Nicolai seriamente.-la decisión es tuya.

Todos se quedaron en silencio

_-Nunca te dejaré Nic, ni yo ni tu padre, recuerda esto Nicolai_

"_Caer es opcional pero levantarse es obligatorio"_

(Es momento de remediar mi error)

Nicolai miro a Eriol decidido

-Lo haré solo dime qué hacer.

-dios del agua!

-hielo!

La criatura de hielo congeló rápidamente el agua que había aparecido de la nada, y con un suave golpeó rompió todo quedando ilesa.

Sakura se limpio las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente.

Era cierto que no está luchando mal pero no era suficiente para ganar.  
El poder de Yevgraf la superaba en 10 a 1 y ya casi no podía moverse.

-VIENTO!

-escudo!

-tierra!

El piso tembló fuertemente haciendo que el escudo de Sakura se desvaneciera rápidamente y que esta cayera al suelo.

Sakura empezó a jadear.

Ya no podía levantarse estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando.

-vaya vaya vaya.- Yevgraf se fue acercando a ella lentamente.- parece que es el fin de la card captor.

Sakura trato de levantarse pero sus piernas ya no le respondían.

_Sakura miró a Yevgraf, su capa se movía con el viento, en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa maléfica que hizo que Sakura temblara un poco. _

_-Hasta nunca card captor. DIOS DEL RAYO!_

_Sakura no podía mover se sentía demasiado débil, como que caía a un precipicio sin fin y mientras esto ocurría la silueta se fue alejando mientras esta se reía de una forma tan terrorífica…_

_-Escudoo!_

El rayo rápidamente fue desviado y destruyo uno de los arboles que se encontraban a lo lejos.

_Sakura giró para ver quién era pero en el mismo momento en q giraba, empezó a caer…y caer…_

_-Nico…lai…_

-TÚ…PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?-exclamo furioso Yevgraf

Nicolai sonrió

-Terminando lo que comencé, Liev.

* * *

Al fiiiin! Capitulo 25! Perdón a todos x la demoraa!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias a todos x sus coments! Gracias a ellos me dan ganas de escribir

Bueno como siempre agradesco la ayuda de mi hermana y de todos los que le hen mi fic

El prox capitulo…es el ultimo! Asiq trabajare mucho para q sea el mejor!

Wuuu bueno me despido!

S.B.C

PD:POR FAAA DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEW! :D


End file.
